


Owned

by RumbleFish14



Series: Daddy/Little Adventures [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Declarations Of Love, Dom Mickey, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminine Ian, Gallavich, Little Spaces, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Public Hand Jobs, Punishments, Rimming, Sex Swing, Sharing Partners, Spankings, Sub/Little Ian, Teasing, True Love, ass eating, close friends, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey and Ian have been in a dom/sub relationship for over a year and their friends throw them a party to celebrate Mickey gifting Ian with a collar





	1. The Collar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a daddy/little boy relationship/life style. It has nothing to do with incest and or "daddy issues" all parties consent to this relationship and love each other very much.
> 
> Please read all tags before reading, don't say I didn't warn you...

Owned

 

Mickey carried the medium sized box through the door, balancing that and a few other bags he had to pick up for tonight’s party. Tonight was a big deal, an engagement party of sorts, for them. Their friends were throwing Ian a little party, congratulating him. Or them, as Ian would argue. It wasn’t every day that one received a collar, one that showcased the love he had for Ian, to show that Ian belonged to him. That Ian was his.

After being together for over a year, Mickey had searched high and low for the perfect one. Turns out, it didn’t exist. Nothing was perfect enough for Ian, so he had one made just for him. Something as close to perfect and beautiful as it could get. Mickey wouldn’t settle for anything less.

“Baby?” Mickey called out, after not finding Ian curled up on the couch like he had been when he left. 

“In here daddy!”

Mickey smiled as his heart gave that little flutter just for him. He expected it to vanish after a few months of being together, but it did just the opposite. Growing until it was a permanent feeling. He moved his way through the house, checking Ian’s play room, finding it empty. Their bedroom door at the end of the hallway was closed.

Mickey gave a light knock, unable to help himself. They both knew he didn’t need to knock but he did any way. He always did. “Can I come in?”

“Of course you can.”

Mickey smiled at his playful voice and opened the door. The door to their bathroom was open, letting the last of the steam out and Ian stood in front of their full length mirror with a towel wrapped around him. Snug under his arms so it rode up high against his butt. 

“There’s my little boy,” Mickey stepped up behind him and kissed the water off his back. “I missed you.”

Ian leaned back, smiling at their reflection. He put both hands on Mickey’s forearms and held him close. “Missed you too. How was work?”

“It was fine. Same shit, different day. Got a new project today, flipping some mansion in the North Side, like way North. Gonna be a big one.”

Mickey moved from your everyday work construction to flipping expensive houses. If you asked him how it happened, he couldn’t even tell you. One day he was slinging asphalt, workin for shit, then the next day, he and his partner Jayce co-owned one of those faggy house flipping companies, makin more on one project then he did in a year. It was mind blowing.

He handled the hard work, ripping down walls and cuttin up floors while Jayce handled the really gay side; color patterns and throw pillows and all that shit he knew nothing about. It was a good partnership. It opened up doors for him and Ian that they never dreamed of. No longer South Side trash, but workin their way up to that overly comfortable life.

It was worth it, lavishing Ian in all the things he deserved. All those silly, sweet things he’d always wanted. Shit Mickey couldn’t provide before. Taking him out, taking vacations together, just being happy without having that pesky money issue that people swore didn’t matter. Bullshit is what it was. You needed money for everything, and he finally got tired of not having any.

“You always like new projects,” Ian beamed proudly at him. “I can’t wait to see what you have in mind.”

“Thank you.” Mickey turned Ian’s head to the side, smoothing his thumb across his cheek. He licked his lips quickly before he pulled him into a soft, sweet kiss. “No more work talk; tonight is about you. That’s all we need to focus on.”

Ian blushed and booped their noses together. “Daddy, it’s about us, not just me. Remember?”

“I always want it to be about you little boy,” he kissed up Ian’s neck. “And I picked up your stuff on my way home.”

Ian grinned as he turned and threw his arms over Mickey’s head, nearly jumping on him. “Thank you for getting them for me. And for letting me choose.”

“You say that like I never let you pick,” he huffed, but quirked his eyebrow so Ian knew he was playing.

“I like it better when you pick it out for me. That way I know you already like it.”

Mickey tucked his hands into the top of the towel and slowly pulled until it untucked and exposed Ian’s back. Soft, smooth beautiful skin. “I like everything you wear baby,” he slid his hands lower to tease the tops of Ian’s perky cheeks, “and everything you don’t wear.”

Ian blushed and had a fistful of the towel, so it didn’t fall all the way. “I think you’ll like the one I chose this time daddy.” 

“Well, before I see it, we need to get you ready. Don’t you think?” he bit his lip and tugged the towel from Ian’s grip and stepped back. “Daddy wants to help.”

“Yes please.” 

Mickey winked and pulled the towel until Ian was standing naked. He needed to keep himself in check or they would never make it to the party. “First, we need to lotion you up, yeah?”

Ian nodded and handed over the bottle he had ready.

Mickey warmed some in his hands and started at Ian’s legs, slowly rubbing it in as he placed a few kisses along the way. He skipped over his groin on purpose, making Ian whine a little before adding more lotion for his arms. Then his back, making sure to work easily around each little piercing on either side of his spine, then his chest and his stomach until every inch of him was soft and smelled like honey. 

“Daddy…” Ian whined a little, shifting in place.

Mickey chuckled. Ian was whining for the same reason he hadn’t kissed him all over like he preferred to. It would distract them. “No whining baby, we can’t be late to your party,” Ian huffed, and he held his hands up, “sorry, our party.”

“Maybe if we have time before we go?” Ian asked hopefully as he turned to the vanity and grabbed the dark purple ribbon and handed it over.

Mickey took it and moved his thumb up the smoothness. Purple was his favorite color on Ian. “You know we can’t, we’ll get all messy and have to start over.” He twirled his finger in a circle and Ian turned for him. 

“When can we do something?” Ian huffed; arms crossed over his chest as he pouted to himself in the mirror. 

Mickey caught his reflection and lightly slapped his butt. “Don’t get huffy with me little boy. We have people waiting for us and we can’t keep them waiting that long.”

“Yes Daddy,” Ian replied, less huffy but just as worked up as he had been. 

Mickey quickly kissed down Ian’s spine, long and lovely and pale. As much as he liked Ian’s body untouched, unmarked by everything, he fucking loved the row of piercings on either side of his spine. The Corset Piercing. Starting from under his shoulder blades, down to the dimples in his lower back. It was absolutely stunning when Ian was all wrapped up in different colored ribbons. 

“Purple this time?” 

Ian nodded and met his eyes in the mirror. “Your favorite.” 

Mickey growled into his ear and nipped it as he pushed against his ass. “You are so perfect little boy. You make me so happy.”

Ian arched back against him, thrumming with pleasure at those words. “Thank you.”

Control. The one thing he needed right now, and Ian was pushing him without even knowing it. “Let’s get you finished.” He waited for Ian to lean forward and slowly laced the ribbon through each of the rings, making sure it was straight and tied the perfect bow above his ass. “Too tight?”

Ian shook his head. “No, it’s perfect.” He took the small velvet bag out from the first drawer and handed the plug over.

It always sent a chill down his spine when Ian chose his own plug. This one was rather new. Stainless steel, shiny with a purple jewel on the end that matched the ribbon. It wasn’t too wide, but wide enough that Ian would feel it each time he took a seat. 

“This one?” Mickey rubbed the coolness against Ian’s ass, tracing over the crack of his ass.

“Wanna be open by the time the party is over. If I can make it that long, I don’t want to wait to be stretched.” Ian wiggled his butt as he leaned down, elbows flat on the vanity top.

“Fuck, little boy,” Mickey panted against his cheeks, lightly kissing over them. “I might have to fuck you halfway through the party if you keep talking like that.” He spanked his ass, watching it jiggle.

Ian groaned and pushed his ass back, trying to entice him further. “Can’t we just do it real quick? We don’t have to get messy.”

Mickey grabbed both cheeks and squeezed until Ian gasped, then spread him open to look at his hole. “Goddamn you look so tight baby,” Mickey leaned forward to lick over it, groaning at how delicious he was. 

“Yes!” Ian turned around a little and put his hand into Mickey’s hair and pulled him forward. “Just a little?”

“Little brat,” Mickey chuckled and made him turn back around and spanked his ass harder this time. “Just for a second but no coming, got it?” He quirked an eyebrow when Ian only bit his lip and glanced away. “Ian.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t.” He wiggled his butt again. 

Mickey held the plug between two fingers as he spread him wide and swirled his tongue around. Those long legs started to shake as soon as his tongue slipped inside, pushing in as far as it would go.

Ian’s head fell forward, nearly brushing the vanity. He slipped one hand between his legs until he could feel Mickey’s chin. “Feels so good daddy.”

Mickey moved back to suck on one of Ian’s fingers, making him whine and grab at him. “You did a good job cleaning yourself baby, you taste so sweet for me.” He moved to lick over Ian’s balls, quickly sucking each of them into his mouth before moving all the way back.

“Please don’t stop…” Ian sagged forward, breathing raggedly. 

Mickey kissed over his ass, wishing just for a moment that it was pink and hot under his lips. “We need to finish up.” He stood and pressed his front against him, and Ian moved into the cradle of his body. “Open up.” He wiggled the plug in front of his mouth. 

Ian took it in immediately, sucking on it. Swirling his tongue around it and wishing it was his daddy’s dick. 

“Get it nice and wet for me baby,” Mickey kissed up his neck, feeling him swallow. After a few undeniably sexy moments of Ian sucking it, he pulled it out and pushed him to lean forward. “Still gonna have to open you up when we get back.” He swirled the dripping tip of the plug around his hole and pushed it in slowly. “God…” he groaned when Ian’s back arched, giving him that perfect curve he loved. 

“Can I have a bigger one?” Ian groaned when it was pushed in deeper. 

“No, this one will do for now baby.” He gave it a final push and stood up to see Ian’s ass move back into place. “You pick out any panties yet?”

Ian nodded and walked to get them from the bed. He gasped as he bent forward, feeling the plug shift in place but not nearly as deep as he needed it. 

Mickey hid his smirk with the back of his hand. Ian caught him anyway and huffed at him. He held his hand out as Ian walked back over and handed him a bundle of black lacey items.

“These are new.” He set the second piece on the vanity while he admired the see through lace panties. Thin so he would be able to see just about everything. 

Ian nodded. “Just part of the outfit for tonight. Do you like em?”

Mickey nodded instantly and dropped to his knees. Green eyes widened in anticipation and his dick was nearly waving at his mouth. “No funny business baby.” He smirked and held them out for Ian to slip his feet into and slowly pulled them up his legs, he paused to fold Ian’s dick against his belly and pulled them up over his ass. 

“They feel good.” Ian shivered and ran his hands down his hips until his fingers lightly brushed over them.

Mickey followed Ian’s hands and felt them against his skin, he couldn’t wait to feel them on his skin when Ian sat on his lap. “Not scratchy at all?”

“No daddy, I really like them.”

Mickey winked and chuckled as he blushed. It was easy for Ian to slip into sexy panties but winking at him made him shy. He turned to grab the other items, giving Ian time to cool down and was a little surprised to find two garters, both black, also lacey, with a heart in the center that connected to two little buckles on each side. 

He knew what it was instantly, and it made him groan. When he spoke, his voice came out deep and demanding. “Stockings or socks?” he could easily just look but it was better if Ian told him.

“Stockings, also your favorite.” Ian willed away the blush in his cheeks.

Mickey got back onto his knees, grabbed the mess of black lace and helped Ian move so his ass was perched on the edge of the vanity. Those long legs spread on either side of his. He took the first garter and slipped it up until it rested mid-thigh, the little heart in the center and those little snaps dangling free. 

“Oh baby,” Mickey leaned forward and licked up the inside of one thigh, “I love these so much.”

Ian shivered and put his hands on Mickey’s shoulders. “I was hoping you would.”

Mickey repeated the same action with the other one until it was even with the other one. He had the stockings resting over one of his thighs and he could have sworn his hand shook as he grabbed it. “These are going to keep me distracted all night.”

Ian lifted one leg at a time, doing his best to help even though it was getting harder to show his big side when daddy was helping him with every little piece of clothing. 

Mickey noticed and looked up to see green eyes wide, one lip between his teeth. He could see it happening already or trying to. Ian normally did most of his dressing by himself, only this time he couldn’t resist helping him with his sexy things. He was doing all of it for him and by the end of it, or the beginning of the party, Ian would be in his little space. 

Mickey slowly pulled the soft material up his leg and quickly snapped the clips into place to keep it up his thigh. He did the same to the other leg, pulling it up until he could connect them. 

“Little boy, look at you.” Mickey groaned and started at his ankles and smoothed his hands all the way up. “Daddy loves your legs.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Ian brushed a hand through dark hair. 

As much as he didn’t want to, Mickey stood up instead of pushing his face into Ian’s groin. He grabbed both sides of Ian’s face and kissed him hard. One long leg rose up and hooked around his hip, holding him close. Ian groaned and parted his lips, letting him slip his tongue inside. 

“Daddy, I need you.” Ian lifted his other leg, making him hold him up with both hands. “Please.”

Mickey shook his head. Fuck, he was getting too distracted. “Daddy needs you too.” He lightly kissed pouty lips. “I’ll get your box. You keep getting ready.”

Ian nodded and put both legs to the floor. Mickey moved away before he wasn’t able to and Ian sat down at the vanity to add his various things, deodorant, cologne; that sort of thing and he went to grab the box off the kitchen table.

“Shit.” He took a moment to just breathe it out, trying to gain back that control. Any more incidences, totally his fault, and they would be late. Mickey took a minute to adjust his dick, grabbed the box and walked back in. 

“Did you peek?” Ian asked as he took the box and laid it on the bed.

Mickey smiled. “You asked me not to, so I didn’t.” now it was his turn to lean against the wall and watch Ian open it. “Baby…” Mickey trailed off as Ian held it up, looking away a little as he did so. It was sexy, no doubt about it. But it was very revealing, and very short.

“I don’t have to wear it daddy,” Ian set it back down in the box and looked to his covered feet. “When you said to pick what I wanted, I’m sorry…”

Mickey moved quickly and gathered Ian up in his arms. “Easy now baby boy, I wanted you to choose what you wanted, and I like it very, very much.”

Ian looked up, seeing the truth. “Really?”

“Really really. You are going to be the best looking person there. Now I get to show off how pretty you are. You know how much I like that.” He lowered his voiced and kissed behind his ear. “Let’s see how beautiful you look in it.”

Ian blushed and nodded, turning to grab it again. “Can you help me? I don’t want to snag my back.”

“Yes baby,” he took the dress, feeling how silky it was. It was black, silky soft, the entire back was open, all except two thin chains that looped behind his shoulders and a cloth strap around his neck. The front was covered but it was short enough to show his ass. 

“Let’s do it from the bottom so we don’t hurt your back.” He knelt down again and helped Ian slip it up to settle over his hips, then each arm slipped through the holes, and the cloth strap around his neck. “Wow…” Mickey stared wide eyed.

“Does it look okay?” Ian smoothed his hands up and down the front. “I had to get it altered, no boobs.” He giggled. 

Mickey laughed. “I don’t like boobs.” He spun Ian around to see the back and the entire gap showed his piercing perfectly. The bottom however was very low. Past the dimples above his ass. Mickey pulled it up a little to cover them, only for his lacey cheeks to show. So he pulled it back down, just for his dimples to show again. “This is going to be tricky. Keeping this little butt covered.”

“I know it’s short, but I wanted to stand out tonight.” Ian gave a little twirl, showing himself off.

Mickey groaned. That dress fit him like a glove, hugging his ass and his hips like it was painted on. Even the neckline was low, stopping where a bikini for a woman would, and Ian was right, he had to get it altered so it didn’t sag from the lack of tits, instead it hugged his chest perfectly. 

“I’m glad this is our party,” he moved up until Ian’s ass fell into the cradle of his hips, his hands slipped around him and moved up to run his fingers against the gap between his nipples. “You are going to stand out all night, I might have to whisk you away for a taste halfway through.”

Ian groaned and let his head fall back on his shoulder. “I can’t wait daddy,” He tilted his head and licked across his bottom lip. “You need to get dressed. Your clothes are in the bathroom.”

“Aren’t you forgetting the most important piece to your outfit little one?” Mickey let one hand slide up to softly grip his throat. 

Ian gasped and broke away from his grip in a flash. “I would never forget!” He moved to his side of the bed and took it out of its beautiful black box. He remembered to grab the key as well.

Mickey watched with such love and satisfaction. The collar was the equivalent of an engagement ring but went past that concept as well. It was a big deal. Hence the little shopping spree Ian took and the fancy party. He happily accepted both the key and collar and smiled when Ian stood in front of him, squirming.

“Excited?” Mickey asked as he thumbed the black leather, smooth under his fingers. He traced the white letters; Mickey’s Baby. 

“Oh you have no idea daddy!!” he smiled and was nearly hopping around on his toes. “I got the clothes to match it!”

Mickey chuckled and used the key to unlock the heart shaped locket that would rest at the base of his throat. “You’re gonna have the entire room jealous.” He slipped it around his neck, noticing how Ian shivered and goosebumps appeared on his shoulders. 

“The entire world should be jealous daddy. It’s gorgeous.” Ian closed his eyes as the lock clicked back into place.

“The whole world is jealous baby,” Mickey slipped the key into his pocket and thumbed at the collar. “Everyone will be taking pictures, showing you off. Saying how beautiful you are and sooner or later the whole world will know you’re mine.”

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s shoulders and bumped their heads together. “Daddy, I don’t need the collar or them to tell me that. I’ve been yours for a long time.” 

Mickey growled and bent down, scooping him up by the backs of his thighs and picked him up. “Say it again.”

Ian locked his legs in place and released his neck. There was no way Mickey would drop him and it let him quickly undo the buttons to Mickey’s shirt. “I said I’m all yours daddy, every single piece of me.”

Mickey brought him down to his mouth, groaning deeply as he kissed the words away. He left his back alone and squeezed his ass instead, lightly pushing the plug in deeper until they broke apart, gasping. 

“Daddy, you gotta get dressed or we need to get undressed.” Ian kissed over his stubbly cheek and nipped at his ear. 

Mickey walked him to the bed and sat him down on the edge. “Finish getting ready while I change. Don’t come in there.” He gave him a look when Ian seemed like he was about to argue. “We leave in ten minutes. Make sure you grab your leash.”

**

Mickey pulled their car up around the curved driveway that sat in front of one of those expensive houses he’d worked on. Jayce's house. Big and beautiful and expensive. His wife, Hannah, insisted on playing host to their big night. Jayce was one that introduced him to the lifestyle. Of course he’d heard about it. Mostly all nonsense from people who thought it insisted of ‘daddy issues', but Jayce gave it to him straight. Metaphorically speaking of course.

When he met Ian, he made it clear what type of relationship he was looking for. As if being gay wasn’t challenging enough, Ian was also a little in search of a daddy. A good one, a real one. Unlike his last…Ian still didn’t like to talk about it. Jayce had been the one to reveal that he and Hannah shared Ian’s lifestyle as well and quickly brought him up to speed. They, along with Ian, taught him the ins and outs, the correct way. And he fucking loved it. 

They were the first to hear about Ian’s collar. From the special boy himself, no doubt. Ian couldn’t wait to call Hannah and gloat and tell her how beautiful it was. He sent them pictures, but the real thing was something no picture could capture. There was no doubt that as soon as Ian saw Hannah, he would be the center of attention. 

There was valet waiting for them as they sat in silence for a second. Mickey had his hand on Ian’s thigh the entire time, lightly squeezing and tracing the straps from the garters. He could feel all that excitement thrumming off of him. Coming in harsh waves. Ian was so beyond ready for this. 

“You ready for this baby?” Mickey asked with a smile.

Ian turned a little to face him, grinning from ear to ear, practically extending his neck, showing off. “I’m so ready daddy, I can’t wait.”

“Well, we can’t keep the life of the party waiting.” He winked and got out first, smiling when Ian stayed inside. He jogged around to the side and tossed the man his keys before opening Ian’s door, offering his hand. “Time to shine baby.”

Ian giggled and took his hand, squeezing lightly as he swung his legs out, tall heels and all. It put him well above Mickey, but he was the one who insisted on him wearing them. He felt Ian’s eyes on him. Admiring the outfit he picked out for him. A new, dark pair of jeans that felt like they were made for him, a dark purple, long sleeved shirt to match the ribbon laced in Ian’s back and the plug in his ass. His hair was expertly gelled back, styled by Ian of course. 

Mickey gave a long whistle. It didn’t bother him in the slightest that Ian towered over him. Not with legs like those. They needed to be dressed and showed off. “Fuck, I’m hard already.” He untwirled the thin black leash from his wrist and Ian bent a little to clip it into place.

Ian bit his lip and kept their hands locked as the driver shut his door and drove away. “Daddy, can you hold my hand?” he looked at the amount of cars pulling up.

Mickey noticed too and tucked their linked hands against his side. “Of course baby, come on.” He kissed his arm, leading them both forward, making sure Ian didn’t get close to any cars or trip over anything in those heels. 

It was amazing how easily Ian slipped into that little space. Just the 10 minute drive from the house where he was ordering him into the bathroom, now he needed his hand held as they walked across to the door. It was a breath of fresh air, giving Ian what he wanted, what they both needed. Throughout the rest of the night, he would take pleasure in helping Ian, doing things for him. Not because he had to, but because he loved to. He loved taking care of him like that.

Mickey rang the doorbell and Jayce appeared with Hannah instantly. They opened it with big smiles, Hannah’s brown eyes locked onto Ian’s neck. 

“Oh, it’s so beautiful.” Hannah smiled brightly as she absentmindedly touched the pink lacey collar around her neck. 

Ian beamed and turned his head from side to side. “I know! I love it so much.” He got a little to excited and the leash pulled just a little. His eyes widened and he glanced down.

Mickey gave it a playful tug as he quirked an eyebrow at him. He loved the way it felt wrapped around his forearm and the way Ian’s eyes widened when he tugged on it randomly. “Jayce, good to see you.” He shook his hand and leaned in to lightly kiss Hannah’s cheek. “You look beautiful Hannah.”

“Thank you, Mickey.” She blushed and backed away, taking a hold of Jayce's arm. 

Mickey chuckled and gave a little nod at Ian who jumped forward and hugged them both. “If you can’t tell, he’s a little excited.”

Jayce smiled as Ian pulled back. “I can see that, and he should be Mick. It’s really beautiful.”

Mickey smirked and put his hand on Ian’s ass to lead him forward when they stepped aside. Jayce squeezed his shoulder tightly, silently telling him good job. It meant more than anyone else would know. It meant that he was going right by Ian, doing a good job at taking care of him.

The crowd inside was small compared to the large space. No more than 25 people, all very close friends, also in the lifestyle. Not all though. Some just came to support a friend, others had their girl friend or boy friend, others single. It was a good mashup of like minded, understanding and judgement free people. It helped solidify Mickey in his role in their life. It gave him the confidence he needed to be what Ian needed. Of what he wanted to be. He never felt complete until he met Ian. Now, he couldn’t imagine their life any different.

“Wow,” Mickey smiled as Ian started tugging on his arm, tying to hurry him up. “This place looks amazing guys.”

Jayce grinned and Hannah hid her blush with his arm. “Only the best for such a big occasion.”

It really was incredible. Their ‘ballroom' as an excited Hannah liked to call it, had been totally redone. Most of the furniture was taken out, save for a few couches off to one end, a large table filled to the ceiling with food and drinks. Another long table piled high with gifts wrapped in multicolored paper and bows. 

Ian squealed, squeezing his hand.

Mickey grinned at how happy he was. What caught his attention the most was the far wall. The piano had been taken out and the hardwood floor now had a giant, fur carpet that took up half the room. The walls were lined with fluffy pillows, the corners of each side had been conformed into little tents, easy enough for two people to hide in. Fluffy chairs and silky blankets were everywhere, along with a large wicker basket full of stuffies. Lights were strung along the walls and the ceiling making the entire area look like a place inside a colorful cartoon.

“Daddy, look!” Ian squealed and pointed to it.

Mickey looked up to see wide, happy green eyes. Nearly twinkling with excitement. He looked over to Jayce who winked at him and whispered something to Hannah. She came up to them and whispered something to Ian.

“Can I go play daddy? Please?” 

Mickey nodded and lightly swatted his butt. “Be careful little one, no running or you’ll hurt yourself.” He made Ian wait long enough to unclip the leash and a quick kiss before Hannah was pulling him along.

Jayce laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Ian didn’t make it very far. The second they stepped into the room, everyone started clapping. Mickey grinned and stepped up to Ian’s side and gripped his hand as they clapped.

His face was beat red, but his smile was as bright as the sun. Ian leaned closer and whispered something in his ear. Mickey chuckled as he nodded. He stepped back, gripping Ian’s hand and twirled him fast in a circle. The clapping got louder, and Ian fell against his chest, giggling and kissing his cheek.

“They like it!”

“Of course they do baby,” he lightly touched the small of his back, his fingers smoothing against the ribbon. “How can they not? You’re exquisite.”

“I love you daddy.” 

Mickey sighed heavily and put Ian’s hand over his heart. “Love you more. Now, go play with Hannah.”

Ian kissed his cheek quickly and reached for Hannah’s hand, lacing their fingers as they headed towards the little side of the room. 

“You’re doin a good job Mick,” Jayce stepped up beside him with a glass of beer. 

Mickey took it with a smile before looking to see Ian and Hannah smushed close together in a tent, their heads together as they smiled and laughed. “He seems to think so. Guess I can’t be too awful at it.”

“Don’t do that Mick,” he elbowed him as they walked to one of the couches, still in eyeshot of the tent. “Did you just watch what I watched? He’s never been happier then he is right now.”

Mickey kept his eyes on Ian and that breathtaking smile. He looked genuinely happy. He kept touching his collar and letting Hannah touch it. Ian would wave at him every few minutes, his hand moving too fast to see. 

“You really think so?”

“I do. I know I didn’t know Ian from before, but Ian used to be the talk in a few circles. How he was with his last dom, it wasn’t a pretty tale.”

Mickey clenched jaw. He knew Ian had been through some shit. Apparently, Jayce knew more, just from word getting around, but he knew it had to be bad for Ian not to want to talk about it. With anyone. Including him. He didn’t want to think about Ian being with anyone but him, or Ian getting hurt in any way. But it happened. He had the honor of picking up those delicate pieces and making Ian happy again. 

“He still won’t talk about it.” Mickey spoke quietly but with a smile as he waved to Ian, again. 

Jayce leaned back. “Have you asked him?”

Mickey glared at him. “I ask and he says he doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“Have you asked since you collared him?”

Mickey shook his head. He gave Ian his collar less than two weeks ago. “No, but what difference does that make?”

Jayce smiled at him. “It makes all the difference Mick. Ian was with that asshole for like 4 years, bastard never collared him. Didn’t care enough. That’s like being together for 10 years and not proposing. It’s preposterous.”

Mickey nodded. He learned quickly that collaring meant more than most marriages, weddings, all that shit became less than what it was. But 4 years? He couldn’t imagine waiting that long.

“All our baby’s want is that collar. It says so much without speaking. No words or actions can put it into words to describe it. I can’t imagine how he must have felt all that time. Until you showed him. You put him back together, you love him enough to bless him with a beautiful collar like that.”

Mickey snorted when Ian poked his upper body out of the tent and waved a stuffed Mickey Mouse at him. “How could anyone be that mean Jayce? I mean, just look at him…” they both glanced over, and Ian was still waving his Mickey Mouse at them. “Little goofy ass.”

Jayce smiled too. “See? That is proof that you’re doin a kick ass job big daddy. Trust me, you’d know if something was wrong. You’d feel it.”

“Well, none of this feels wrong. I wish I would have had him sooner. I feel like all that other shit was wasted time.” 

When Ian moved from the tent, unfolding those long ass legs, with little Mickey stuffed under one arm, he kinda spaced out. He watched Ian start to run a little before slowing down and walking, almost like he forgot he wasn’t supposed to run. Ian fought it the whole way, eager to get to him fast. 

“Daddy look what Hannah gave me!!” Ian squealed and ran the rest of the way, waving little Mickey all around.

Mickey quirked an eyebrow. “I thought I told you not to run in here.” He grabbed his wrist and pulled Ian onto his lap. “What if you fell and hurt yourself?”

Ian bit his lip. “But I wanted to show you.”

“Walk next time baby.” Mickey ran his hands up Ian’s thighs. “Now is not the time to stop listening.” 

Ian huffed a little, less excited then he had been. He was no longer waving little Mickey around and didn’t meet his eyes. “I wasn’t even going that fast daddy.” 

Mickey cocked both eyebrows. This was bratty Ian. Still a favorite of his, but Ian needed to be on his best behavior when they were out. “Little boy, you better stop huffin like that or I’m gonna spank your little butt.”

“But Daddy…” Ian whined.

“Ian.” His voice got deeper, as it did when Ian was bordering on naughty. Huffy was one thing. He huffed at most things that didn’t go his way. But he kept pushing. “Don’t make me punish you in front of all your friends." 

Ian looked over to see Hannah talking with Beau, Emma and Jeremiah. Three of four didn’t have a daddy or a mommy yet, and he didn’t want them to see him get in trouble.

“I’m sorry.” He looked down, fidgeting with his dress. “Can I go back?”

Mickey stopped Ian’s hands. “You’re gonna ruin your dress baby. Just don’t run again, okay?” he asked and slipped one of his hands between Ian’s thighs. “Want you to be a good boy for me.”

“Fine.” He huffed and stuffed little Mickey under one arm. “Can I go play?”

This wasn’t working. Ian still had that huff to his voice. Each word cut short, hardly a full sentence. He didn’t want to ruin Ian’s time, but he set rules for a reason. “Maybe in a minute. You need to eat.” He tapped Ian’s leg and slowly helped him to his feet.

“I don’t want to daddy. I wanna play with Miah and Hannah.” He whined and kept his eyes over to his friends. “They’re waiting for me.”

“No. Food first, then you can go play.” Mickey tried to grab Ian’s hand, but he lightly jerked away. That made both his eyebrows raise. “Gimme your hand. I don’t want you to get lost when we walk.”

“I can see the table daddy; I won’t run off.” Ian started to walk when little Mickey was snatched from him. He turned, with wide eyes. “Daddy.”

Mickey kept the stuffie away from Ian and held out his hand again. “Give me your hand.” Ian quickly took his hand and reached for his toy. “Now, Hannah had a pretty cake made for you, especially for you and if you don’t stop, you won’t get cake or little Mickey back.”

Ian blinked fast so he didn’t cry and walked slowly with daddy to the table. When asked what he wanted, Ian simply pointed to a few things, his mind preoccupied with his toy. 

“Good.” Mickey smiled at Ian’s plate. He reached the end of the table to grab a kid safe fork, the unsharpened ones with little cartoons on the ends. “Sippy cup or one of those curly straws?”

Ian pointed to the loopy green straw. 

Mickey grabbed the matching cup and moved down towards the drinks. Ian wasn’t really cooperating with him. Just following along, pointing at a few things. But it was better than the back talk for damn sure. He knew Ian was excited but there was a line and it was too early to cross it.

Even still, he let go of Ian’s hand and handed him back little Mickey. Ian smiled and nuzzled his shoulder. Mickey kissed his jaw and wrapped an arm around him. “One more chance baby, okay?”

Ian cuddled close to him, lightly kissing his cheek. “Thank you, daddy.”

Mickey kissed his arm. “Now, do you want juice or milk maybe?” he pointed to the various drink choices. When Ian didn’t answer, he looked up to see him eyeing a glass of bubbly champagne. “You want a little?”

Ian nodded. “Can I use a big glass?”

Mickey shook his head and opened the top of Ian’s cup. “Those are for big kids baby. I don’t want you to spill it.” He grabbed the glass and poured a little into the bottom of Ian’s. “Just a little since we’re not at home.”

Ian took the cup and smiled at the silly straw. “I don’t have this color.”

“Maybe we can get some?” he winked when Ian grinned and led him back over to the couch. He set his plate down on the table and pulled Ian to sit back in his lap. “What are you hungry for?”

Ian smirked as he leaned in, whispering against his ear. “Daddy’s cock.”

Mickey groaned and lightly slapped Ian’s thigh as he started to wiggle around. “That’s not what I meant little boy. Keep that little butt still.”

Ian wiggled again, nearly tipping his cup. “Daddy, you hit my cup.”

Mickey moved his arm to the side. “Well maybe if you weren’t wiggling like that, my arm wouldn’t hit the cup.”

“Ian!” 

Mickey looked over to see Jeremiah frantically waving at Ian. Ian slumped, not huffing but pouting. Still, he didn’t move to get up and drank his cup until it slurped noisily. “Go play with Miah for a bit, but you’re gonna eat when you come back.”

Ian set little Mickey down in his lap and cupped his face. He kissed every inch of his face. “Thank you daddy.”

Mickey helped him off his lap and handed him little Mickey. “Be good, and make sure you thank Hannah for your stuffie.” Ian barely nodded and slowly power walked across the room.

“I can see the bratty side came to play early?” Jayce chuckled and grabbed his drink.

“I shouldn’t be surprised. He’s just over excited about tonight.” Mickey defended even though Jayce wasn’t saying anything he didn’t already know. “But he’s well over his limit. Any more of that shit and I’m gonna spank his ass until it hurts when he tries to run.”

“Sometimes they push and push until it comes down to that. Hannah did it earlier. Fought me trying to get her dressed.” 

Mickey looked to see Hannah sitting on a pillow, kinda off to the side and he smiled. “Looks a little sore.”

Jayce nodded. “Made my hand sore but she got dressed on time. But I think she may be egging Ian’s bratty side on a little. You know how they act when they are together.”

He did know. Ian and Hannah, sometimes Jeremiah, could be a little hellish together. Not uncommon, but they intended to get in trouble a lot. “Looks like they are doing it now.”

Ian was sitting on his knees next to Hannah, waving a bunch of papers around. Jeremiah sat opposite them, head dipped low and those green eyes a little watery. Ian shoved a picture in his face before he tossed it down.

“Shit. Now what?” Mickey asked. He stared at them, about to speak when Ian caught his eye. “Come here.” He waved him over. Ian grabbed that paper roughly and stomped over, heels clicking the entire time. Ian was mad. Not huffy, but mad. 

“I’m about to punch Miah, I don’t care if he has glasses on today!” Ian crossed his arms, steaming at the ears.

“Hannah said not to hit people with glasses, didn’t she?” Jayce asked, trying not to smile. 

Ian nodded. “She said it would break and hurt him, but he deserves it for what he did.” Ian turned to glare but Miah wasn’t looking.

“What did Miah do baby? Hmm? You two were just holding hands and now you’re mad at him?” Mickey leaned up and took one of Ian’s hands to kiss the back of it.

“He’s not my friend anymore. We were coloring and then I saw what he was making.” Ian nearly crumpled the paper in his fist. 

“Miah is your friend baby; he likes you very much remember?” He knew Ian would feel bad when his little tantrum was over and didn’t want him to say too many bad things about Jeremiah.

“He doesn’t like me daddy, he likes you!” Ian pushed the paper at him and crossed his arms. “He was drawing you a picture and called you handsome.” 

Mickey tongued the corner of his mouth to keep Ian from seeing his smile. Jayce had a hand over his own mouth, failing to do the same. “Well, that’s very sweet of Jeremiah. I’m sure he was just being nice.” Mickey took the paper but didn’t look at it.

“I don’t care! I don’t want him to be nice like that. He’s not allowed to call you handsome, that’s only for me. He can’t make you pictures either.” Ian stomped his foot. “And if he looks over here again, I’m gonna hit him.”

Mickey set the paper down and pulled Ian to straddle his lap, one long leg on either side of his body. Ian’s arms wrapped around his neck and his hands rested on Ian’s ass. “You can’t hit him, use your words. And I’m flattered that Jeremiah thinks I’m handsome, and you know I only want you looking at me…” Ian nodded and let out a shaky breath. “Little one, you know he doesn’t have a daddy yet, and I’m sure he just likes us together. But he’s your friend and you littles gotta stick together.”

Ian looked over to see Miah no longer coloring but sitting by himself in a big fluffy chair. “He is my friend daddy, but I don’t wanna share.”

“No one is asking you to share. You have me all to yourself.” He kissed Ian’s nose when he smiled. “But Jeremiah doesn’t have one and you remember how lonely that feels.”

“Ian,” Jayce spoke up softly, “Miah made me a picture too last time we had a party. Hannah got real mad but she knows he’s just being nice.”

Mickey smiled; grateful Jayce was trying to help. 

“Miah just wants us to know that we are doing a good job with our littles. It’s just taking him awhile to find the right one.”

“But Miah is a very good little,” he frowned when Miah had cuddled under a blanket. “Why is it taking so long?”

“Because it can’t just be anyone baby, it has to be the right one. So, just be nice and I’m sure he’s done making pictures anyways.” Mickey rubbed over one of the garters around Ian’s thigh. “Maybe you need to say sorry?”

Ian nodded and slipped off his lap. “Thank you, daddy,” he bent down to kiss his cheek and turned to Jayce. “Thank you, sir.” 

Jayce nodded and lightly kissed Ian’s hand. “Any time sweetie.”

Mickey saw Ian blush over the pet name and walk away, no longer strutting across the floor. “Well, I can’t say that’s better than huffin the whole time but…”

Jayce laughed. “Hannah didn’t even bring me the picture from Jeremiah. She tore it up and made him cry.”

“Them getting territorial like that is as cute as it is unnecessary.” Mickey didn’t look at the picture but slipped it into his pocket. It was nice of Jeremiah to color him a picture and he wouldn’t throw it away. 

Ian was sitting with Jeremiah in one of those fluffy chairs. Mickey watched Ian’s lips move and by the fall of his face, he was apologizing like he told him to. Jeremiah just nodded, mouthing ‘I'm sorry' and pulled Ian into a hug. Mickey gave a small wave at him, saying thank you as well and Jeremiah smiled.

“No cat fights, can’t complain there.”

Mickey sighed and Ian moved up to cuddle with Jeremiah. “It’s good that he understands why he’s trying to be nice to us. He just wants to make someone happy.”

“He will Mick, don’t worry. We can’t decide for him. We can only protect him until he finds the one, he needs.”

“Have you tried to introduce him to anyone?” Mickey grabbed another glass of beer and leaned back.

“A few of them actually. They are both good guys but not the right one for him.” 

“You remember that guy Bruce? Runs that company we got contracted for, that big building they needed remodeled?” 

Jayce nodded. “What about him?”

“He’s a Dom too, right? He was asking a shit load of questions. It kinda seemed like he was feelin us out.”

“Hannah and I had dinner with him a few times and I kinda got that same feeling, but Hannah slipped into her little space halfway through, so I chalked it up to him being curious.”

“Might be worth looking into. He’s a nice guy, respectful.” 

Jayce nodded. “Yeah, he was. Didn’t ask too many questions and asked if we needed him to leave. Hannah said no, so he stayed.”

“Maybe the three of us can have drinks sometime this week. Maybe see if it’s just us or if he is interested too.” Mickey smiled, happy with the idea of helping Jeremiah somehow. 

Even if it was just talking with someone. A possible someone.

“Great idea Mick. I’ll call and make the offer.” Jayce grinned and squeezed Mickey’s shoulder. “I’m starving. Food?”

Mickey’s stomach growled. “Oh yeah, I have a feeling I’m gonna have to handle his bratty ass before we go. Might as well eat while I have the chance.”

They grabbed a few plates and moved down the food table. His plate was halfway full when he heard Ian giggle. Mickey turned to see him and Hannah throwing stuffies up into the air and catching them. 

“Ready?”

Mickey nodded and followed Jayce back to their spot but before he sat down, he got up to grab another drink. 

“Uh, Mick?” Jayce said hesitantly. 

Mickey turned took to see Jayce pointing. He turned just in time to see Ian run around the corner. “That little brat.” Mickey huffed and set his drink down next to his plate. Ian had just used up his second and last chance of the night. “Whatcha think?” he looked down at Jayce who so stopped eating. “Private or public?”

“Considering he’s been bordering on disrespectful and huffy all night, I’d say public. Let his friends watch.”

Mickey didn’t need to ask Jayce. He knew what to do and when to do it. It was simple, Ian broke a rule…rules, and that required a punishment. He only asked Jayce because he was his friend, his best friend. 

“That’s gonna embarrass the shit out of him.” Mickey quirked an eyebrow at him. “Come on. Let’s get this done so we don’t miss the rest of the party.” 

They quickly made their way across the floor. Mickey could see the worried look on Hannah’s face as she sat very still, her eyes on Jayce the entire time. Fortunately, he didn’t have to chase Ian down the hallway, for he came running back around the same corner, those heels clicking along. 

Mickey stood with his arms crossed and watched Ian’s smile slip when he looked up and saw him. That run turned into a jog; that turned into a slow walk the rest of the way. Ian’s head was down the entire time, hands clasped together in front of him. 

“Let’s go.” Mickey grumbled and took Ian’s hand in his own. “I gave you too many chances, Hannah only got one.” 

“I’m sorry daddy.” Ian mumbled, glancing at Hannah who wouldn’t look back at him. 

“Sorry is not going to work anymore.” Mickey nodded at Jayce who stood in front of the play area and grabbed the rest of their attention.

“Little ducks, Ian has been a bad little boy and daddy Mickey would like you to watch as part of Ian’s punishment.”

Ian gasped, wide eyed as he looked at Hannah. “Daddy. Please don’t.”

Mickey shook his head. “You should have listened instead of being a bad little boy. Now your friends are gonna see your punishment and maybe you won’t run again.”

A few of them stood, the solo ones; ones without a daddy or a mommy, holding hands. Mickey nodded at Jayce who took a hold of Hannah’s hand and lead them further into the house. The rest of the guests didn’t ask or comment, they just continued as if nothing had happened. 

Jayce led them to big library with plenty of sitting room for their audience. Mickey nudged Ian until he was standing in front of a large sofa. It wasn’t a show, they didn’t gather for him to explain himself, they all knew why this was happening. It was part of Ian’s punishment and he would act as if they were alone. 

Mickey took a seat on the sofa, right in the center and waited for Ian to bend and lean over his lap, his upper body against the couch while his legs touched the ground. Ian had lost all his attitude and huffiness. He knew what he did and what was coming.

“Why am I going to spank you right now, little boy?” Mickey asked as he carefully folded Ian’s dress up over his ass, making sure the ends didn’t get caught on the ribbon threaded through his back. 

“Because I ran when you told me not to.” Ian kept his voice low, even though the entire room could hear him. Jayce sat on the other sofa with Hannah in his lap and she wouldn’t meet his eyes for very long. Miah was curled up with Emma and Beau, their eyes a little wide as they watched and held hands. 

Mickey smoothed his hand up Ian’s thighs, then his butt. “And why no running?”

Ian felt Hannah staring at him and it made his face flush red with embarrassment. “Because I could have gotten hurt.”

“Maybe after this you will listen. You’re gonna count and say thank you daddy, understand?”

Ian nodded and let his head rest against the sofa.

The first pop was the hardest, making a clear palm print on the bottom of Ian’s ass, the lace panties caught the blow from his fingers. 

“One, thank you daddy.” Ian whispered but kept his gasp in.

Mickey moved to the other cheek, this time he caught the inside of Ian’s thighs with tips of his fingers. He heard a gasp that didn’t come from Ian and looked to see Jeremiah flushed red. He wasn’t afraid or worried, he was worked up.

“Two, thank you daddy.” 

Mickey hummed a little so Ian knew he heard him. He glanced to Jayce, then back at Jeremiah, then back to Jayce. Trying to signal him to look at him. Blue eyes flashed to Jeremiah and Jayce waved him over.

While he waited, Mickey pulled down Ian’s panties and shook his head as Ian tried to hide his face. “Watch them little one, or it’s gonna get harder.” He gave two hard slaps back to back and Ian couldn’t keep his gasp in.

“God…” he sucked in a breath. “Three, four; thank you daddy.” Ian turned back to see his friends on the couch, it made it so much worse.

“Mick?”

Mickey slapped his ass again as he looked up and waited for Ian to count and thank him before he turned to Jayce. “Yeah?”

“Miah wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry, but this is making him hard.” Jayce held his hand out and Jeremiah took it, looking down.

When Ian huffed, he spanked his ass again and heard him count it. It wasn’t uncommon for this to turn someone on. Yes, it was a punishment but watching and being the one being punished was different and Jeremiah hadn’t had any contact like this in a while. So, his body reacted and now he was hard. But embarrassed.

Jeremiah kept his green eyes down, one hand in Jayce's palm, the other in Hannah's. 

“He wants to know if it would be better if he left or if you wanted him to leave.” Jayce smiled up at him but didn’t get one in return.

Ian remained quiet, for his own good or risk another particularly hard slap. It would probably be better for Jeremiah if he left, he would be hard the entire time if he stayed. But Mickey wasn’t going to kick him out.

“You can stay Jeremiah,” he spoke up and green eyes flipped to him. “If you want to stay you can, I won’t make you leave.”

“Thank you, sir, I kinda want to stay but, uh…mm…” Jeremiah glanced down to Ian, trying to tell him that he was worried.

Mickey smiled and brought his hand down again, making Ian jump. “Seven, thank you daddy." Ian mumbled and he turned back to Jeremiah. “Don’t you worry about Ian, he’s in enough trouble.”

“See? Told you it would be okay Miah. You wanna sit with Hannah?” 

Jeremiah nodded and climbed in between Hannah’s legs, she sat in between Jayce's legs and he felt instantly better. “Thank you, sir. Thank you, Hannah Banana.”

Mickey turned his attention back to Ian when Jayce winked at him. Jeremiah was getting needy for it, that attention and for companionship. They needed to help him. “Little boy?” he asked Ian as he ran his hand over his heated ass. 

“Yes Daddy?” Ian turned enough to glance up.

“How many more do you need?” He lifted his eyebrows, curious to see if Ian gave him the right answer. 

Ian bit his lip, breathing deeply. “As many as you think I need daddy.”

Mickey smiled when Ian looked away. “Good boy.” He popped his was twice more, one on each cheek before leaning back. Ian’s voice wavered but he counted them both and said thank you. 

“Come on little ducks, I’ll walk you back to the party. Hold hands with Miah and Hannah so we don’t lose anyone.” Jayce waited for them to link hands before he tossed a small bottle of lotion which Mickey caught.

“Be out soon.” Mickey called and waited until Jayce shut the door. He added lotion to his palms, rubbing them together and slowly massaged Ian’s red cheeks. “You did good little boy, very good.”

Ian sighed and finally rested into the sofa. “Thank you. I’m sorry I wasn’t listening.”

Mickey made sure it was all rubbed in before pulling Ian’s panties up, smiling when he gasped in discomfort and helped him stand enough to straddle his thighs. “My beautiful boy.” He touched every inch of him, stroking every inch of soft skin until Ian was relaxed against him.

“Do we need to go home now?” Ian asked as he looked down at his chest, playing with each purple button. 

“Don’t be silly baby. We still have cake to eat and all those gifts for you to open. We need to dance a little.” Mickey ran his hands up Ian’s thighs, fingering the stockings with unavoidable hunger. “Then daddy is going to take you home and unwrap you.”

Ian blushed as he started to rock back and forth, making the plug shift inside him. “Can we go now daddy? Please? I really want your cock.”

Mickey growled and squeezed his thighs, helping him grind forward when he was supposed to be pushing him away. “You want it little one?”

Ian nodded fast and slipped his hands down and between his thighs to rub against him. “I want to suck you like a lollipop daddy.”

Mickey did the only thing he could to get Ian to stop talking nasty. He gripped both sides of his head and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Ian groaned, rubbing against him harder. The kiss was frantic, hardly stopping long enough to taste and explore. It was all about whose tongue would move faster, would lick in deeper. 

“Daddy, please let me.” Ian begged and moved to kiss down his neck. “Just a little taste.” 

Mickey tipped his head back, nearly drowning in his pretty boy. His touch was so addicting, his sweet, but nasty words and all that pretty begging. Ian knew how to wear him down. “If I let you have a taste, you won’t get to come later when we play.”

“Play?” Ian paused his kissing exploration to ask. “Like when we get home?”

“When we get home, I’m going to fuck you,” they both groaned at his words. “But before we leave, we are gonna play a little. You can taste me now or not come later. Your choice baby.”

Ian nibbled his lip as he thought about the choices. “I can’t make you come right now?” 

Mickey shook his head. 

“I still want to taste.” And moved off his lap and onto his knees. “Can you take it out for me?”

“Fuck, little boy,” Mickey quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down enough for his dick to come out. He watched Ian’s face as he stroked himself a few times. Ian did look at it like it was a lollipop.

“So big daddy,” Ian leaned forward and took over, holding him at the base, “big enough to fill my mouth.” He licked the leaking tip and groaned. “And my little hole.”

Mickey tipped his head back. This no coming thing was going to be impossible if Ian kept talking like that. “You can take it all, can’t you baby boy?”

Ian licked up the side and swirled his tongue around his head. “I can try daddy.” He batted his eyes innocently. “You better make sure I don’t choke.”

“Daddy likes when you choke on it.” He gripped Ian’s hair and pulled him forward. “Give daddy a big kiss before we have to go.” He pulled Ian towards his dick, shaking with anticipation.

Ian opened his mouth wide and took him in, all the way down his throat until his nose bumped against his belly. 

“Fuck baby, just like that.” He guided Ian’s mouth up and down his dick, groaning each time he pushed further down. “My pretty little cock sucker.”

Ian pulled back until spit trailed from his mouth to the head. “Am I doing a good job?” he licked the tip and let his hand stroke the rest. 

“So good baby, you know just how I like it.” Mickey moved Ian’s hand and gripped himself, quickly slapping Ian’s lips with it. “Those pouty lips and that smart ass mouth. Maybe I should have gagged you before we arrived.”

Ian groaned, wiggling back and forth against his legs so the plug pushed in deeper. “I’m sorry for being a brat.” He stuck his tongue out, letting Mickey’s dick slap wetly against his tongue.

Mickey quirked an eyebrow and pulled his dick away from Ian’s greedy mouth. He saw Ian think about chasing it, but he resisted and stayed put. “No, you’re not. My little bratty boy. Gonna have to tighten that leash, huh?”

Ian nodded. It wasn’t an actual leash, or it was but not in that sense, but he meant all the slack he gave him. Mickey was talking about being stricter with him. “Whatever you think I need daddy.”

Mickey knew what he needed right now. He needed to come down Ian’s throat. He wanted his mouth sticky and honeyed each time he kissed him. “I think you need my come down your throat. Maybe then you won’t talk back.”

Ian groaned and took him down again. Not wasting any time bobbing his head up and down. His hand followed his mouth, stroking up the pulsing length. 

“Oh God…” Mickey let him go, just for a second. His mouth really was perfect. Soft lips, that skilled tongue slithering up and down and Ian had no gag reflex. His dick hit the back of Ian’s throat over and over and he took it each time. “So fucking good.”

“Let me make you come,” Ian pulled back long enough to groan. “Please let me.”

Mickey shook his head. He wanted to be pumped and primed for later. He wanted to fuck Ian when his blood was boiling under his skin. “No baby, gonna fuck you later and come inside your right little ass. Just edge me baby. Bring me close over and over again.”

Ian nodded. He could do that. He knew all the tricks to get him close. “Thank you, daddy.”

Ian followed directions just like he knew he would. Bringing him to that edge repeatedly. Humming around him, choking on purpose, squeezing his balls and torturing him with that tongue. Mickey was a sweating, trembling mess. Each time he felt that sweet relief, that moment of ecstasy right before you come, Ian would back off and do it once more.

“S-stop baby, fuck,” he gripped his hair and pulled him off. “I told you no.”

Ian licked his puffy lips and sat back, wincing when his raw ass rubbed against his legs. “Did I do okay daddy?”

Mickey quickly put himself away, groaning when his zipper smashed against him. He leaned up and kissed his pouty lips. “You did fantastic baby. Got me nice and worked up for later. Fuck, imagine how hard I’m gonna come.”

Ian shivered and gripped his thighs. “I like when you’re worked up.”

“Oh, I know you do.” Mickey winked and stood up, groaning when Ian stayed on his knees, looking up at him with big green eyes. “Up now love, time to enjoy your party.” 

Ian took his hand and stood up. He could feel the coolness in his panties from how wet he was. “I’m all wet.” He whined and tried to adjust.

Mickey smirked and stopped to lift his dress up. There was glistening wetness covering the see through front of them. He ran his finger over it, tightening his hold to keep Ian standing and sucked it off his finger.

“Hmm, nice and sweet.”

Ian blushed and pushed his dress down. “Daddy please...”

Mickey nodded and stopped all the teasing. “Alright, I’ll behave. For now.” He winked and led Ian back to the party. The little ducks, as Jayce called them, were back in their play area. Jayce sat with Hannah in his lap, slowly rocking against him. Ian looked towards his friends but didn’t move. “I’m gonna go sort out the cake, you wanna go play?”

Ian nodded. “I love you.”

Mickey gripped his chin and brought him down. “I love you too baby. Go ahead.” He swatted Ian’s ass before he got too far away then headed to the table. Not to Jayce, Mickey decided against that the second Hannah let out a loud squeal.

“Ready for cake?”

Mickey turned to see Jayce standing beside him. Hair all messed up; lips tinted from Hannah’s lipstick, but he was grinning ear to ear. “You didn’t need get up. I know how to cut a damn cake.”

Jayce snorted. “Oh yeah?”

Mickey looked up. The cake was nearly all tall as him from where it sat on the table. At least two tiers high, strawberry; Ian’s favorite. And Jayce was right, he had no idea how to cut the damn cake. 

“Fuckin fine, you prick, have your fancy ass maid do it.” He stepped to grab a glass of that expensively sweet champagne and downed it quick. “Well?” He prompted when Jayce didn’t move. “Need this party over so I can take him home.”

They stepped aside as the cook/paid slave came up and started to cut the cake, distributing pieces on the empty plates all over the table. “You announce cake, I’ll round up the little ducks." Mickey moved to the play area and gave a low whistle. They turned to look at him. “Time for cake.”

“Cake!!” Ian scrambled up, tossing his blanket to the ground. 

Mickey smiled and scooped Ian up the second he was close. Carrying him bridal style, careful of his back and walked them to the table where everyone else had gathered around. 

“Thank you everyone for coming tonight,” Jayce smiled brightly. “We are here to celebrate my friends, our friends. Mickey gave Ian the greatest gift, a beautiful collar made just for him. To symbolize their love.”

When Ian touched his collar and smiled, Mickey nuzzled against his face. “You make it look so beautiful.”

Ian moved to his ear to whisper. “Don’t you mean it makes me look beautiful?”

Mickey shook his head. “No baby boy. You are beautiful no matter what. Even without it.” He kissed his cheek again, feeling Ian’s cheeks redden when he blushed.

“We wish you two all the happiness you find with each other!” Jayce smiled and clapped, prompting the entire room to follow. 

Mickey set Ian down to stand but kept him close. “Thank you.” He whispered to Jayce as he brought him in for a hug. “For everything.”

“You are most welcome Mick.” Jayce pulled back and asked for Ian’s hand. “You look so wonderful Ian.”

Ian grinned and gave Jayce his hand. He quickly kissed the back of it. “Thank you, sir, this party is wonderful.” 

“Let’s get you some cake.” Mickey pulled Ian up to the table as Jayce moved to help Hannah. “Wanna pick?”

Ian scanned the table and pointed to one down at the end. “That one!”

Of course, it was the biggest one. “Alright, come sit with me.” He took the cake and Ian back to sit on the sofa. Ian sat in his lap, long legs crossed at the knees and smoothed his dress down. Mickey took the fork and cut a small piece. “Bite?”

Ian opened his mouth for the bite and groaned. “It’s so good.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Mickey lightly scolded and offered him another bite. 

“Why not?” Ian mumbled around the fork.

“Because you could choke.” He swiped frosting from the corner of Ian’s mouth and licked it off his thumb. 

Ian swallowed his bite and narrowed his eyes, thinking. “Why don’t you say that when your cock is in my mouth?” Ian asked quickly before taking the next bite.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “That is not what I meant little boy. You know that.” He pulled Ian down by the back of his neck and licked the frosting from his mouth. 

Ian groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. One hand moved to rest between his thighs and it had him gasping as he split them wider. “Time to go home yet?”

Mickey chucked and pulled back. “We can, unless you don’t want that giant stack of presents.” 

Ian grinned, grabbed the cake and set it aside before he could straddle his lap. “I’d rather you unwrap me like you said you would.”

Mickey groaned and moved one hand to rest on Ian’s stomach and slowly slid it up the front of his body. The skin at the center of his chest was silky smooth, pale and perfect. “You might get some good stuff in there. More dresses, toys, maybe a pony.”

Ian giggled. “I want all those things, but you gave me what I wanted the most daddy.” He fingered the heart shaped lock at his throat. “I don’t need anything else.”

Mickey’s fingers joined his, rubbing together as they touched the lock. “I’m happy you like it baby,” Mickey leaned up to kiss his chest, “I never want you to take it off.”

“I won’t, I wanna keep it on.” Ian leaned his head down on top of his and ran fingers through his hair. “But now, it’s the only thing I want to wear.”

Mickey groaned against his chest. He pulled one section of the dress down to be able to flick his tongue across Ian’s nipple. His responding gasp was enough to make him thrust up, grinding against his ass. “My insatiable little baby.”

Ian started to rock back and forth again, groaning constantly. “I need it so much. Can we please go home daddy?”

There was no way he’d say no to that. He had been over this party for a while now. Since Ian’s spanking. He wanted to pull that plug out and slip into him while his ass was burning hot. He wanted to hear each time Ian gasped when he fucked him hard. 

“We can go,” he smiled when Ian clapped and scrambled off his lap. “Let’s go say our thanks and goodbye.” He stood and there was no way to hide how hard he was. Hell, he’d been hard half the night but whenever Ian mentioned his collar or touched it; BOOM. His mind took a little vacation and wondered to places unknown. Full of skin, Ian spread on their bed and being balls deep in that ass. 

Mickey walked up to where Jayce was, standing near the table of gifts, talking softly to Hannah. He put a hand on his shoulder and Jayce turned, smiling. “Hey, I think we might head out early?”

Ian grinned and waved Hannah closer to the colorful presents. “Any ideas?”

Hannah nodded, blushing. “Daddy said all the purple ones need to be opened in private.”

Ian giggled too. “All but 3 are purple.”

Mickey heard them whispering, giggling. “Private, huh?”

Jayce smiled. “Or he could open them here and blush for the next three years. So, why you leaving early?”

Mickey gave him that look. One that said it all. “Ian’s getting too worked up. I have a feeling if we stay, he’d run again just to get another spankin.”

“I’m not surprised. He hardly makes it through any party without whisking you away halfway through.”

Mickey laughed, that deep, satisfactory sound. “Not gonna blame him. If he didn’t pull me away, we’d be fuckin out in the open.”

Someone let out a surprised gasp at his words. Mickey looked up to see Jeremiah standing in the middle of the floor. Apparently, he heard their conversation and stopped mid-step, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Jayce chuckled and winked at him.

“Gotta call Bruce ASAP.” He shook his head and turned away.

“Uh, sir?” 

Mickey turned again to see Jeremiah no longer making like a statue. His hands were clasped at the small of his back, head down. “Yes Jeremiah?” He was aware of Ian moving closer to him. 

“Can I talk to you, please?”

“Daddy…” Ian stepped closer until he could hook his finger into one of his belt loops. 

“Easy baby boy,” he turned to kiss Ian’s chest. “Just gimme a second to talk to Jeremiah.” 

“Why? What does he want?” 

Mickey peeled Ian’s hands off him. “I won’t know until I talk to him. Stay here.” Ian didn’t look happy about it, but he didn’t move to follow as he stepped away. Mickey gave Jayce a nod, silently asking him to stay close to Ian.

“I gotcha Mick. Go ahead.”

Mickey moved to stand in front of Jeremiah, close enough to hear Ian whispering to Hannah. “Hey, you okay?” He asked with a smile.

Jeremiah blushed. “I just wanted to apologize again for earlier. I know it was an awful time for…that.” He looked down, trying to cool down his face.

“You don’t need to apologize Jeremiah. I know how it can affect people. Your body is just trying to tell you what you need.”

“I-I know. Daddy Jayce said the same thing. And I’m also sorry for the picture I drew. It made Ian very mad at me.”

Mickey reached out to lightly touch his arm and he could hear that purr-like growl Ian gave sometimes when someone got too close to him. “It was very nice of you to color me a picture. Ian just gets a little upset when someone else has my attention.”

Ian scuffed and crossed his arms. Jayce was watching him with that disapproving look, but he didn’t care.

“But thank you for letting me stay and not getting mad about the picture.” Jeremiah smiled shyly.

Mickey couldn’t help his grin. Jeremiah was too sweet. “Don’t you worry Miah; you’ll find the one you need. Even if Jayce and I have to help.” He winked when Jeremiah looked a little shocked. 

Ian’s eyes widened. He was liking Miah less and less. He turned back to the presents and started peeling back the paper on the bottom of one. “Stupid Miah.”

Jayce caught him. “No, no little one. Wait until daddy tells you. You could cut yourself.”

Mickey was saying bye to Jeremiah just as he heard Jayce tell Ian no. It didn’t take long for Ian to run that smart mouth. 

Ian jerked his hands away. “You can’t tell me what to do, you’re not my daddy.”

Mickey turned as quick as he could and snatched Ian’s arm before he could fully yank away from Jayce, who looked shocked and a little hurt. “What did you just say?”

Ian looked down but didn’t answer. 

“You better answer me.” Mickey warned, very surprised that Ian was acting like this towards him, towards Jayce. “Jayce has thrown you this wonderful party and that is how you talk to him?”

The entire room seemed to notice this little incident. Pausing eating or talking to look over. Mickey didn’t back down. He held Ian’s wrist tight. “You aren't supposed to disrespect any daddy, let alone one of my friends.” 

“I’m sorry daddy.” Ian muttered and turned to Jayce. “I’m sorry sir.”

Mickey shook his head. “No, that’s not good enough. You know better.” He nibbled his lip, thinking hard about his next idea. He turned to Jayce, still pissed off. “Looks like that spankin didn’t work Jayce. You have something else in mind?”

“You want me to choose?” Jayce asked, surprised.

Mickey nodded. “He was being disrespectful to you; you get to pick.” He gave Ian a hard look. “Don’t hold back either.”

Jayce took a minute to really think about it. Ian kept trying to give him those sad puppy eyes but if Hannah’s didn’t work on him, then Ian’s wouldn’t. 

“I know.” Jayce smiled and leaned in to whisper it to Mickey.

Mickey groaned at the suggestion and pulled back. “I could kiss you for that choice.” He chuckled when Jayce winked. 

“Maybe we can try that later. So, you like the idea?”

Mickey nodded. “Damn right I do.” He looked at Ian. “Jayce picked a good one for you little boy. You should say thank you.”

Ian didn’t know what it was, but it didn’t matter. “Thank you, sir.”

Mickey walked to the circular couch in the center of the room and pulled Ian along with him. “Since you wanted to be mean, I’m going to be mean.” He took a seat and pulled Ian to sit on his lap, facing the crowd with Jayce standing at the front, arms crossed. “I’m going to show them that you do indeed have a little control.”

Ian shivered, looking away from the crowd. “How?”

Mickey slowly wiggled the bottom of Ian’s dress up until it bunched around his stomach and the entire room could see Ian’s stocking covered legs and his lacey panties. “Remember what I said earlier, no coming. You tell me when you can’t take it anymore. If you tell me before you’re ready, you won’t come at all tonight. Got it?”

Ian licked his lips and leaned back against his chest, careful so the buttons from Mickey’s shirt didn’t catch on his back. 

“Good boy,” Mickey split his thighs wider and since Ian’s were covering his, they split open as well. He ran both hands from Ian’s knees up slowly, gripping his thighs. “Such a bad boy.”

“I’m sorry…” Ian whispered and closed his eyes the moment Mickey’s hand dipped into his panties. 

“Show them your eyes.” Mickey whispered and knew Ian followed directions. Ian was hard in his hand, leaking at the tip. Even from being bad. “Do not come.” Mickey started stroking him, slowly. Ian gave a little groan and gripped his jeans. “Gotta show them how good you can be.”

Ian nodded. “I can be good.”

Mickey chuckled and pulled Ian’s dick out, smiling as the room seemed to give a collective gasp. “Such a big dick you have Ian. Pretty and long, nice and thick and mine.”

“Daddy…” Ian gasped and leaned his head back against his shoulder.

Jerking Ian off like this, in a room full of people was making it hard on him. Pun intended. His dick was pushing against Ian’s lacy ass and, He was eager to give in and bend him over. The way Ian was groaning and the way he said his name was enough to break the strongest man.

Mickey looked up to see Hannah standing in front of Jayce, eyes wide as they watched. Jayce kept whispering into her ear and whatever he said was enough to make her squirm. 

“Please let me come.” Ian begged, he started to roll his hips back. “I feel you.”

Mickey growled and stroked him faster. “I feel you too.” He looked down to see his entire hand slick with pre-come, sliding wetly against Ian’s dick. “I know you can take it.”

“It’s so hard…” He started to pant the moment Mickey’s other hand grabbed his balls, teasing them. “I need it.”

Mickey groaned and moved faster. Hannah and Jeremiah had started to squirm, and Jeremiah had to cover his groin with his and kept close to Jayce. “You’re makin everyone want to see you come.”

Ian rocked against his lap faster, his back arched so it didn’t pull. Both of his hands moved behind him, holding onto the back of Mickey’s neck. “I feel it daddy, stop. Please, please stop…” he closed his eyes, ready to let it happen.

Mickey stopped stroking and gripped the base of Ian’s dick, squeezing hard to keep him from coming. “Easy baby boy, easy now.” Mickey breathed deeply as he kissed Ian’s sweaty neck. “See? You can control yourself, can’t you?”

Ian panted and closed his eyes as he stopped moving. “I tried daddy.”

Mickey smiled when Jayce winked at him. “You did so good. Made me proud baby.” He moved up to nip at Ian’s ear and tucked his dick back into his panties and slid the dress back in place. “As soon as you tell Jayce and Hannah how sorry you are, I am going to drive you home and fuck you til you pass out.” 

Ian’s legs shook as he stood, happy Mickey was supporting him from behind. The crowd looked pleased, smiling. His friends most of all. Hannah still looked a little mad, but Jayce was smiling. 

“Go on,” he swatted his butt. “Don’t forget Hannah. You disrespected her too.”

Ian tipped his head down for a kiss before he walked forward. Hannah was first, standing in front of Jayce. He took both of her hands and kissed the backs of them. “I’m sorry Hannah Banana, I should have listened to daddy Jayce.”

Hannah smiled and pulled Ian in for a hug. “It’s okay Ian, but I wouldn’t do it again. I don’t wanna see either of our daddies like that.”

Ian nodded and held out his pinky, which she linked with his. “Promise Hannah.” His smile slipped when he got to Jayce, those muscled arms crossed over his chest. He fiddled with the hem of his dress. “I’m sorry sir. I was just mad when daddy talked to Miah. I didn’t mean to be so mean.”

Jayce looked to Mickey who nodded, then to his Hannah who smiled at him. They both gave him the go ahead to touch him. “I’m sorry too little duck. I should have been nicer about it.” He smoothed his hand over Ian’s cheek. “As long as we are both okay.”

Ian nodded and leaned into his palm. “We are always friends sir. I promise.”

Jayce smiled as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss over Ian’s pouty lips. “Always friends Ian.”

Mickey stepped up behind Ian and wrapped his arms around him. “I think we are gonna head out Jayce. After that…” he groaned and sunk his teeth into Ian’s shoulder until he gasped. “I’m not gonna be able to wait any more.”

Ian groaned and leaned back but Jayce still held his face and he was pulled forward too. “I don’t think I can make it home.”

Jayce kept Ian close but looked past him to see Mickey nearly panting into Ian’s neck. “I don’t think you will either. How about you stay here tonight? I got a new room for ya.”

Mickey groaned again and pushed his hips forward until he was snug against Ian’s ass and his front smashed against Jayce’s body. “If he drains me dry in there, it’s your fault.”

Jayce nipped at Ian’s neck until he turned his head and gave him full access to Mickey’s lips. He licked from his bottom lip to the top lip. “Don’t sell yourself short Mick, you have great stamina.”

Mickey gripped the back of Jayce's neck and closed that small space to kiss him. Swirling his tongue against Jayce's when it slipped into his mouth. “I’ll be back out later.”

Jayce nodded and pulled back, giving Ian one more kiss on his lips. “I’ll be here.”

Before he could pick Ian up and sling him over his shoulder like a caveman, all those solo little ducks, Hannah included, crowded around them. All hyped up on sugar from the cake. Jumping and clapping.

“Daddy! Can we have a sleep over?” Hannah asked and jumped.

Jayce caught her, bridal style and looked at all those hopeful faces. “A sleep over huh?” He looked at Ian who was also smiling. “Mick?”

“You have a room big enough?” Mickey asked, knowing Ian would want to be with his friends after their playtime. 

“Can we clear out my ballroom and grab all the blankets and make a fort?” Hannah squealed and reached out for Ian’s hand, pulling him close. “Please daddy, please?”

Ian turned, tugging on Mickey’s arm. “Please daddy? That way all our friends can help open my presents.”

“Even Miah?” Mickey asked, eyebrows raised. He looked to see Jeremiah almost hiding behind Jayce. “If you can’t play nice, we need to go.”

“I’ll be nice daddy. Miah is my friend.” Ian held his hand out, happy when Miah ran over and linked their fingers. “Right Miah?”

Jeremiah nodded, blushing as he smiled. 

“You sure Jeremiah?” Mickey tipped his chin up until he could see his green eyes. Ian didn’t even huff that time. “Would you wanna sleep here with all of them?”

“Very much sir. It’s been awhile since someone asked me.”

Mickey heard Hannah give a little watery huff and jumped from Jayce's arms to hug Jeremiah from the back, snuggling against him.

“Poor, sweet Miah.” She kissed his red cheek and turned back. “Please Daddy, Miah needs us.”

Jayce smiled as he walked forward to put both Jeremiah and Hannah under each arm. “We can’t say no to that,” he winked at Mickey and nuzzled Jeremiah’s ear, “can we Mick?”

Mickey knew that look. Jayce had been throwing that look for Jeremiah since they arrived, and he knew that their plan to call Bruce might fall apart and Jayce might claim him as well as his Hannah. 

“Of course not Jayce, they should all be able to have fun.” He shivered when Ian’s hand moved back to rub against his dick. “But no running.”

Hannah squealed. “No running! Thank you, daddy,” she kissed him and turned to Mickey. “Thank you, sir.”

Mickey winked at her. Now, it was time to go. He spun Ian around, grabbed both of those legs and tossed him over his shoulder like a fireman would. He gave a loud swat to his ass; the dress rose up so everyone could see Ian’s lacy ass.

“Gotta go, like right now.” He nodded at Jayce. “That room?” he gave a brief wave and thank you to all their friends, but he was beyond the niceties anymore. He would risk looking like an asshole to get Ian alone.

Jayce kissed Hannah and Jeremiah on their heads and moved forward to lead them down to the playroom. “Everything has been cleaned this morning and the adjoining door is another guest room for you to sleep.”

Mickey gave Ian’s ass another slap, then squeezed his cheek hard. “You ready for me little boy?” 

Ian nodded and clawed at his purple shirt until he could rake his nails up Mickey’s back. “I won’t last long daddy. I need you so bad.”

Mickey turned his head and licked up Ian’s side as his fingers slipped under his panties, grazing his balls. “Nice and tight for me.”

“Daddyyy….” Ian whined.

“Here we are.” Jayce stopped at the door. “I’ll send em all home but the little ducks and work on getting their stuff settled.”

Mickey nodded. “Shouldn’t be long. I’m too fuckin worked up to last for our normal session.”

“Don’t worry, no rush. It’s gonna take a long time to get em all situated.”

“Daddy…” Ian whined and wiggled his butt.

Mickey smacked it hard with his entire hand. “Little brat.” He winked at Jayce and walked in, turning the light on. “Holy fuck.” Mickey looked around the room. It looked just like any fancy room in Jayce's house, only instead of a bed, there was a big black leather sex swing suspended from the ceiling.

“Let me see!” Ian whined and slapped his ass, wiggling. Trying to get down. 

Mickey set him down and turned Ian to look up. Ian gasped and reached back to grip his thighs. “I’m gonna have full control of you in that thing little boy. I can spin you and turn you, fold you in half and go hard and fast.”

Ian’s legs felt weak. “Am I allowed to come?”

Mickey ran his hands down Ian’s body and grabbed the bottom of his dress and wiggled it up his hips. “I’m gonna make you come so hard baby boy. I’m gonna give it to you just how you need it.” He licked along his shoulder blades as he carefully slid the dress up over Ian’s delicate back, then tossed it aside. “I want you to tell me how you want it.”

Ian shivered and craned his neck back and groaned when he felt his tongue. “And if I want you to do anything you wanted to me?”

Mickey sucked on his ear and slipped one hand into Ian’s wet panties. “Then daddy would do as he’s told.” He gripped his dick and worked him slowly.

“God…” he whimpered and arched into his hand. “Maybe I can be in charge just for a minute?”

Mickey groaned. “Yes baby, just for a minute.” 

Ian took a minute to compose himself. Being in charge when he was still in his little space would be challenging, but he new Mickey would take it easy on him. He stepped forward away from him and turned around.

“Daddy, take off your clothes.” His voice was far from authoritative, but Mickey followed his direction.

Mickey pulled his shirt out of his jeans before he unbuttoned them and let them fall to the floor. Then quickly unbuttoned his shirt. “Boxers too?”

Ian licked his lips. “Boxers too.” 

Mickey was nearly growling when he dropped his boxers and Ian’s eyes went wide, his little link tongue swept over his lips. “You like it?” he asked and ran his fingers slowly down his chest.

“Yes daddy,” Ian moved forward, bent down and retrieved his leash from the front pocket before standing. “Take this.”

Mickey felt that switch back. He took the leash and wrapped it around his fist. “Daddy wants your heels and stockings on the whole time.”

Ian nodded. “Panties too?”

Mickey glanced over them. Ian’s dick was big enough to stretch the material. “Either keep em on for me to rip off or take them off now.”

Ian didn’t move to take them off and Mickey smiled. “Good boy,” he quickly linked the leash to the collar and pulled hard until Ian was forced to bend. “Tell me you want the swing.”

Ian whimpered. “I want the swing daddy.”

Mickey walked to the swing, pulling Ian along with him. The leather was soft and shiny and would be perfect for Ian’s back. “You want in it?”

Ian nodded quickly.

Mickey nodded to it. “Show me.” 

He watched Ian move around him, his long fingers touching the straps. He knew Ian could get into it and he wanted to watch. Ian turned and reached back to grab the bar and easily pulled himself up. His arms bulging as he held his weight and sat on the first strap.

“My strong little boy,” Mickey grinned and moved around the back, holding the strap so Ian could lean back properly. When Ian was situated and let go of the bar to grab the handles, he moved back around the front to handle his legs. 

“Can we get one?” Ian caressed the straps. 

“Anything you want.” He winked and grabbed Ian’s legs. He slipped the first one through the leg strap and tightened it around his clothed ankle. Then did the same to the other leg until they were locked in place and spread open. “Look at these long legs.” 

Ian tried to move them but couldn’t. “The heels look dangerous daddy.” 

Mickey moved back and held Ian’s gaze as he licked up the side of them. Ian let out a deep groan and tipped his head back. “I wanna feel them digging into my back.”

“You sure daddy?” Ian asked, feeling tingling all over when he got to be over stimulated. 

Mickey nodded and moved around the room. He grabbed the full bottle of lube and moved back into place. He ran both hands up Ian’s thighs until he gripped the lace panties and pulled them hard. 

“Yes!”

They ripped up the seam between his thighs so they were technically still on but there was a good sized hole for him. “That’s perfect.” Pushed the plug in a few times, watching as Ian squirmed before he pulled it out and tossed it on the couch. 

“I want your tongue.” Ian gripped harder, trying not to be so demanding but God, it was hard. “Please let me feel it.”

Mickey leaned down and gripped his ass to spread him open and his stomach growled. He didn’t reply to Ian’s request with words, he used his mouth instead. He pushed his tongue in deep and wiggled it as fast as he could. He was growling deeply as his taste flooded his mouth. Clinging to his tongue and dripping down his throat.

“It feels so good daddy,” Ian trembled, unable to do much besides hold on. “You make me feel so good.”

Mickey moaned and sucked against him as one hand slipped against Ian’s ass. “I need you baby boy.” He pulled back, his chin slick. He leaned forward to capture Ian’s lips, kissing him frantically. Loving the way he tasted, like strawberry cake. 

“Take me, please. I need your cock in me.” Ian sucked on Mickey’s bottom lip. 

Mickey opened the bottle and slicked two fingers before he quickly pushed them inside Ian’s ass. “Fuck, you’re tight baby. It’s gonna feel so good.”

Ian nodded and leaned back. “It already feels good. I’m fine daddy. Please don’t open me up too much. I wanna feel you.”

Mickey pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up before moving closer, jerking his dick and pushing it against him, the other hand tightened around the leash, pulling hard. “You look so beautiful baby.”

Ian leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck. “You don’t know how much I love it. How happy you make me.”

Mickey smiled and slowly started to push in. Ian groaned and fell against him. “You’re all mine Ian.” He didn’t stop until he bottomed out, surprised how easy it was with Ian sitting in the swing. “So fucking tight.”

Ian nodded and wrapped his legs around him, digging his heels into his back. “Give it to me hard Daddy. You know I can take it.”

Mickey growled, grippped the straps and thrust in hard. His head fell back. Ian squeezed him so tightly. Hot and warm. “You take it so good.” He pulled out and thrust back in. 

“You give it to me just how I need it.” Ian leaned back as the next thrust pushed against his prostate. “Right there daddy…”

Mickey fucked into him hard and fast. Unhindered by sheets or the bed or fighting trying to hold Ian up to fuck him. The swing was perfect, doing most of the work so each thrust felt effortless and incredible.

“Put your leg on my shoulder.” Mickey grunted between hard thrusts.

Ian moved his leg and the angle changed too much to keep his loud groan in. “Just like that daddy…” Ian worked his hips, thrusting down as much as he could. 

Sweat dripped down his face, his chest and he could see Ian covered in it. His chest slick. His legs clinging to him. Mickey leaned back enough to look down and see his dick sliding in and out of him. 

“Fuck, show me that pretty cock baby.” Mickey tightened his grip on Ian’s thighs and didn’t let up. “Show it to me.”

Ian slid his hand down his sweating, shaking body and gripped his dick, pulling it out but not touching beyond that. “I’m so hard for you daddy. See how hard and wet you make me?”

“All for me?” Mickey asked, huffing with each ragged breath he took. His orgasm was coming fast and he needed Ian to come first. “Is that my dick little boy?” 

“All yours daddy.” Ian tipped his head back. “I need to come.”

Mickey tightened his hold on the leash and made Ian groan and look at him. “Touch yourself for me. Daddy is about to fill you up.”

Ian didnt think twice. He gripped himself, crudely spitting against the head and worked himself in tune to Mickey’s thrusts. “Oh, right there. It’s right there….” Ian sobbed, nearly out of his mind. 

Mickey forced his eyes to stay open. “Come for me baby boy,” Mickey pounded in with each word. “Tighten that ass and make your daddy come.”

Ian tightened up as he came, gripping harder as he coated his hand. “Daddy!!” 

“Fucking Christ!” Mickey slammed in once more, leaning forward so a shot of Ian’s come splattered under his chin as came inside him. Pumping in and out, filling him up until his legs started to shake. “So good baby boy.” Mickey licked against his dick, tasting his come. 

Ian fell back against the strap. Panting with his eyes closed and ran a sticky hand across Mickey’s shoulder. “Thank you daddy. You always make me come so hard.” 

Mickey slowly slipped out and quickly grabbed the plug and slipped it back into place. “Keep that in for me?” he stood up and tugged Ian closer by the leash. “Want you wet for later.”

Ian blushed.

He carefully unbound Ian’s legs, and lifted him off the swing. Ian did his best to wrap his legs around him but he was tired and relaxed. Mickey kissed along his neck as he moved to the adjoining door and set Ian down on the big fluffy bed.

“Can we take a nap before we play?” Ian asked and snuggled against a fluffy pillow. 

Mickey stood up and admired that view. In ripped panties with his stockings and heels. That tight little ass was was stuffed with his come. Sweating and sticky and breathing hard. He was so perfect.

“Maybe a little one.” He smiled and went into the bathroom to wet a warm rag and quickly cleaned himself up before doing the same to Ian. He let Ian kick off the heels, slipped behind him and tossed the edge of the blanket over them. “Just for a minute.”

Ian nodded and pulled Mickey’s arm around his middle, cuddling back into the warmth of his chest. “I love you.”

“And I Iove you.” He easily unlinked the leash and stroked his fingers over the collar. Ian hummed a low sound and it sent sparks of love over his body. “My perfect little boy.”

*

About 45 minutes later, Mickey managed to get Ian out of bed and let him wear his purple button up shirt instead of the dress. It fell to where the dress had been, even covering up his ripped panties. Ian insisted he keep them on. 

Mickey snagged a silk shirt from the drawer in their room and walked back to Hannah’s ballroom. The tables were cleared of all food, pushed together with a few couches and about 50 blankets were laid on top, creating one epic blanket fort.

“Wow!!” Ian smiled and walked on stockinged feet until he was peeking inside.

Mickey didn’t move. He just tilted his head as Ian bent over, seeing that cute purple plug, when arms came around his back and nipped at his ear.

“You smell like sex.” Jayce groaned and buried his face into Mickey’s neck. 

“So does he.” Jayce lifted his head up to look at Ian’s ass. “I’d rather be locked in that room all night.”

“Well, since they are all going to sleep in there,” he nodded to all 5 of their little ducks inside the giant fort. He ran his hands up Mickey’s chest. “Maybe I’ll keep you locked away in my room all night.” 

Mickey groaned and pulled Jayce's blonde hair. “Only if I get to bottom.” He pushed his ass back, feeling him hard and ready.

“Look Hannah, they are being naughty.” Ian giggled as he and Hannah peeked out the fort and saw them wrapped up together.

“Bad boys!” She waved her finger quickly before darting back inside.

Mickey and Jayce chuckled and broke apart. “Little brats.” 

“Yes they are.” He winked at Mickey. “Later?”

Mickey licked his lips. “Later.”

The inside of the fort was flush with more pillows and blankets, bean bag chairs and stuffies in each corner. Jayce had strung a row of lights inside, making it glow. Jeremiah was trying to stick those plastic glow-in-the-dark stars on the sheets, Hannah was busy messing with one clothed foot on her feetie pajamas and Ian was busy handing out his gifts for everyone to open.

Jayce waved him over, near the back so they stayed out of the way. Mickey crawled to him, seeing Jayce bite his lip and felt someone lightly spank his ass. He settled in front of Jayce, leaning back against his chest.

“Everyone have a present?” Ian asked, looking around.

Jeremiah quietly spoke up. “I don’t.”

Ian smiled and handed him the longer purple box and patted the seat next to him. 

Mickey winked when Ian looked over. Saying thank you. “Well, go ahead. They won’t unwrap themselves.”

Everyone dug in at once, ripping purple and silver paper, pressing bows into each other’s hair and giggling. Jayce had started to work out the kinks in his shoulders as they watched. Making him feel even sleepier. 

“Don’t let me fall asleep in here.” He snuggled back and kept his eyes open just a little.

“Oh, I won’t. I have plans for you later.” he licked up his ear and saw a pair of green eyes on them. Miah's. “I don’t want to call Bruce anymore Mick. I want him.”

Mickey looked to see Jeremiah glancing at them. Nearly salivating. Ian noticed and instead of getting mad again, he simply wrapped an arm around him and held him close. “I figured. He seems to want it.”

“I’m gonna talk it over with Hannah. I know she likes him.”

Mickey nodded. “Gonna have both your hands full Jayce. I have no idea how you’d do it.”

Jayce chuckled. “Guess we’ll see.”

“Daddy!!” Ian whined and crossed his arms.

Mickey sat up. “What is it baby?”

“Beau has the bigger one.” Ian held up his newly acquired dildo.

Mickey laughed so hard he snorted. Ian’s was a decent size and thick but Beau had a pretty purple one that was longer. “Little boy, they are both yours. He just opened it for you.”

Ian nodded and turned back, slapping his toy against Beau's hard enough to make that obscene slapping noise. 

Jayce started to laugh the second Hannah tossed a rubber plug in Jeremiah’s lap. The little sweetie yelped and scrambled away like it would bite him. “Sweet Miah, it won’t bite.”

Jeremiah blushed. “I-I know that.” 

Mickey grinned when Jayce let out that happy sigh. He also caught sight of Ian and Beau sword fighting with their selected dildos. “Baby, those aren’t used like that.”

Ian crawled around Emma and smacked Beau on the arm with it. “Well, I knew you wouldn't let us use them correctly, so we chose this way.”

Mickey barked out a laugh and Jayce snorted behind him.

“They got a point Mick.” He winked at Hannah and pointed to a polka dotted toy in the corner. She smiled and scrambled to it, holding it like they were.

“This is a new level of cock fighting then.” He let Jayce pull him back as he watched Ian wiggling that toy until the whole fort giggled. “Go get em baby boy.”

Ian grinned. “You wanna play too daddy?” He glanced to his groin, then up to his eyes again.

“You keep teasing me and I’ll spank your butt with all of them.” He winked and Ian only grinned wider and moved along with his game. 

He and Jayce watched them play and giggle and kiss. Touch and hug and play some more. Ian crawled on his lap and teased him while he leaned against Jayce. Hannah did the same, slipping her hand down Jayce’s pants to slowly jerk him. It was so good. So erotic and comforting. Even Jeremiah managed to sneak a few kisses from Jayce. 

It was perfect. Ian was wearing his collar, they were surrounded by people who loved and accepted them and each time he looked at Ian, the little brat said ‘I love you’. It was heaven.

**

Mickey woke up to Jayce kissing up the side of his neck, and a warm hand pushed up his shirt and touched his chest. 

“Wake up Mick.”

He blinked away the sleep. The fort was quiet. Each of them were fast asleep. Ian was curled against Jeremiah’s back, one hand down the side of his shorts. Hannah spooned in front of them with a blanket over her eyes. 

“Damn, they are out.” He shut his eyes again when Jayce nipped his ear. 

“Now it’s time for us to play.” He whispered hotly.

“Wanna make sure they are okay with it?” he asked as he looked at their baby’s, but his legs spread on their own when Jayce slipped his hand down to his hips. 

“I already did. Ian said it was fine, as long as you bottom.” 

Mickey groaned. He knew Ian meant that. Ian didn’t want him to fuck anyone like that aside from him. “Yeah?” 

“Oh yeah,” he groaned. “Hannah said yes as long as we get to play with Miah tomorrow.”

Jayce slipped his hand down his jeans and his hips jerked. “Seems reasonable.” Jayce now gripped his dick and he had to turn his head to muffle the moan. “Fuck. We gotta get out of here.”

Easier said than done. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. The whole way to the guest room, another request from Hannah; not in their bed, clothes had dropped around each corner. Jayce had pushed him against each wall. This was hardly their first time touching but it would be their first time going all the way.

“Fuckin need it.” Mickey bit Jayce’s lip as he fumbled with the door.

“M' tryin Mick!” He bit back, wiggling the door until they nearly fell through it. “How longs it been since you bottomed?”

Mickey smirked and dropped his jeans. “Years.” The door slammed shut right as Jayce moaned and tackled him to the bed.


	2. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their party trickles into the next morning, Mickey has one more surprise for Ian and Jayce has one for Jeremiah

Owned  
Chapter 2- Claimed

 

Mickey knew in an instant that he and Jayce were no longer alone in the room they claimed for the night. He wasn’t sure what it was, a change in the sex scented air, or just because he was so in-tune with his surroundings at all times, maybe both. 

He blinked the sleep away from his eyes and automatically noticed it was still dark outside. The curtain was to his right and he could barely see the glow of the sun. Jayce was glued to his back, Mickey laid on this stomach facing away from him, and Jayce had the upper half of his body on him and their legs were tangled together. 

And he was sore. It had been years since he bottomed like that. Way before Ian, before he recognized that he enjoyed being a top more. Each muscle ached, not just his ass but his thighs and his lower back. Jayce was rough with him, knowing that he was allowed to be and all that built up tension between them over the years had finally exploded. He didn’t hold back, and Mickey hadn’t made him. 

They had fallen asleep exhausted, sticky and sated. Sharing smiles and soft kisses, inside jokes. It felt good. It felt like their relationship was complete now. No boundaries. It felt so good, better even then the sex. It wasn’t love, but it was something more than friendship.

“Daddy?”

Mickey blinked back his thoughts as Ian’s quiet voice flowed into the room. He groaned a little as his muscles screamed in protest and managed to roll Jayce off his back and to the other side of the king sized bed without waking him. Mickey looked towards the door and saw it cracked, with Ian standing halfway inside. Still as sleepy as ever, still wearing his shirt.

Mickey smiled at the sight of him. He was downright beautiful. He leaned back against the cluster of pillows, the sheets pooled at his hips and held his hand out to his baby. “Come here, pretty little boy.”

Ian smiled happily and tiptoed around the bed. He put his hand in Mickey’s. “Sorry to wake you.”

Mickey gripped his hand and pulled Ian onto the bed with a cute little yelp. He groaned as Ian’s body slid against his and he didn’t hesitate to roll over, trapping Ian with his body. 

Ian gasped and split his legs wide for him to settle between. 

“I love when you wake me up baby,” Mickey held one of Ian’s thighs open as he slowly moved against him. “I missed you sleeping with me. I should have woken up around your body.”

Ian groaned and looked over to see Jayce sleeping soundly on his back. “You wanted last night to happen daddy. I could see it.”

Mickey nodded and kissed over his pale neck. “I enjoyed him very much little boy, but my body was made for you. It was made to keep you safe and warm, even when you’re asleep.” 

The more he pushed between Ian’s legs, he harder they both became. Ian’s dick was trapped in those black lacey panties and his was trapped by the sheets. Ian only urged him on, keeping his legs split wide for him, his nails digging into his sides. He loved every minute of it. 

“Mick?”

Mickey stopped thrusting against him as Jayce started to shift beside them. Ian had his neck craned up to look also. Jayce blinked the sleep away, saw them and gave them both a big toothy grin.

“Moring Jayce,” Mickey grinned. 

Jayce noticed Ian beside him, with Mickey between his legs. “Morning.” He rose up on one elbow, looking down at Ian. “Morning little duck,” Jayce cupped his face from the side and kissed him.

Mickey groaned as he watched them kiss. Hearing Ian give those sexy little sounds. Jayce was greedily licking into his mouth, touching his neck and his hair.

“Morning daddy Jayce.” Ian whispered breathless when he pulled back.

Jayce licked his lips and turned his attention to Mickey. “Morning to you too Mick.” He bent down further to steal a kiss.

Mickey groaned as their lips touched. He could taste Ian there and he was needy for that taste. He slipped a hand around the back of his neck and deepened it. As soon as Ian’s hands moved back to his body, he was moving again, grinding against him as they kissed.

“Daddy, wait.” Ian gasped, trying to get their attention.

Mickey pulled back at the same time Jayce did to look down at him. “You okay baby?”

Ian smiled and nodded. “I needed to tell you that Miah had a bad dream. He wasn’t able to go back to sleep and he kept crying.”

Mickey moved off him to lean on his knees between Ian’s. “Do we need to go get him?”

Ian shook his head. “I didn’t want to leave him alone so I told to wait by the door so I could wake you up.”

Mickey looked at Jayce and they shared a silent talk with just their eyes. He smiled down at Ian to assure him everything was okay. “Jeremiah?” He called loudly, hoping his voice would be heard through the door.

The door squeaked open and Jeremiah poked his head inside. “Yes sir?”

The evidence of him crying was still there. It was in his voice and one look at him and Mickey could see his flushed face, eyes no longer wet but tired. “Come here pretty Miah.”

Ian smiled and moved closer to Jayce, who had been watching him like a hawk as Jeremiah approached the end of the bed where Mickey was, hand held out for him to take. 

Mickey squeezed his hand and pulled him close. “Bad dream?”

Jeremiah nodded and kept his eyes down. “I told Ian not to worry. I get them all the time.”

Mickey knew Ian would never do such a thing. His boy was too kindhearted to leave anyone alone like that. He looked at Ian, who was smiling proudly at him. “Thank you little boy, for being so good to him.”

Ian blushed and leaned further into Jayce's chest. “Welcome daddy.”

“Ian would never leave you alone Jeremiah. You shouldn’t be left alone to cry like that.” Mickey cupped his face, stroking over smooth cheeks. “You wanna tell me what it was about?”

Jeremiah looked away again and shook his head. “I’m sorry we woke you up. Can I go back and lay down?”

Mickey looked at Jayce who was damn near staring a hole into him. He wanted him, so fucking bad. If Jayce’s horrific face was anything to go by, letting Jeremiah leave alone and with that sad look was the last thing he wanted. 

“Mick, please.” Jayce pleaded; blue eyes wide. 

Mickey smiled at him and turned back to Jeremiah. “Sweet, pretty little Miah.” He cupped his face and Jeremiah nuzzled into it like he was starved for attention. It broke his heart. He looked to Ian, asking his permission, even though it wasn’t needed. He could do as he wanted but he loved Ian too much to keep him out. Ian knew it too. His perfect little boy nodded happily, smiling at him. 

With Ian’s go ahead, he brought Jeremiah’s face close to his and waited until his eyes looked up. “So beautiful.” Mickey whispered before he leaned forward to kiss him. His lips were soft and sweet but demanding. He needed that attention, he craved it so fucking bad. It was consuming. Jeremiah’s hands gripped his arms hard, holding as tight as he could.

When he pulled back, a little drunk off his kiss, Jeremiah tried to chase his lips. Begging for more. “Pretty Miah, I think that Jayce wants a chance to be your daddy.” He watched Jeremiah start to cry again, smiling and a little shocked at the same time. “Would you like that? Would you let him try?”

Jeremiah nodded quickly but still nuzzled his palm. “I think he’s a wonderful daddy. He cares so much about Hannah. He’s good to her.”

Jayce ran his fingers through Ian’s hair, trying to remain calm and let Mickey handle it. He was far too worked up to handle it with the care it deserved.

Mickey pulled Jeremiah up the bed, halfway straddling his lap so he had to look up at him. “He is a very good daddy Jeremiah. And I happen to know how much he wants you. How much he’s always wanted you.”

Jeremiah let out a little whimper and looked over to Jayce. His blue eyes were so blue it hurt to look for very long. “You want me?”

Jayce nodded and barely felt Ian move, and held his hand out. “I want you so much, my pretty Miah.”

Mickey let Jeremiah nearly fly out of his lap to scramble up the big bed and into Jayce's arms. Jeremiah curled against him, while Jayce wrapped him up in both arms. 

“Little one?” Mickey called to him without looking away as Jayce cupped Jeremiah’s delicate face and kissed him.

“Yes daddy?” 

“Go wake Hannah for me?” He asked softly, unable to take his eyes away from them.

They looked so beautiful together. Jeremiah was soaking up every single ounce of attention, smiling and giggling and kissing the breath out of Jayce. Jayce never took his hands off him either, they held him close as their bare legs smoothed over each other’s. 

A little while later, Mickey wasn’t sure if it took seconds or minutes, but Ian returned, alone and crawled into his lap. “Hey baby,” Mickey gave him his undivided attention and wrapped his arms around him. 

“She’s coming. Using the bathroom.” Ian wrapped his arms around his neck. “She’s gonna be happy.”

Mickey smiled as he moved his hands under Ian’s shirt to feel his skin. “Yeah? I hope so. They look so good together.”

Ian looked back just as Jayce moved half his body on top of Jeremiah’s. “I like them together. Now I don’t have to worry about him stealing you away.”

Mickey gave that deep, satisfied chuckle. “Oh, my sweet little boy. Nothing could steal me away from you. Maybe a little of my time, like with Jayce, but I belong to you.”

Ian grinned. “Good!! Now we can all cuddle together!”

Mickey thought that was the best plan ever. He grabbed both of Ian’s thighs and laid him back in their original position, only this time they were right next to Jayce and Jeremiah. Close enough to touch and smell and taste. 

“Daddy?”

Everyone looked towards the doorway as Hannah quietly announced herself. She stood small and child-like in the doorway. Wearing only a pair of pink panties and her curly brown hair covering her breasts. 

“Come here little girl.” Jayce rolled to his back; one arm wrapped around Jeremiah’s waist to keep him close. His other hand extended for Hannah to take.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking wide eyed at them all as he took his hand.

“Nothing honey. I just wanted to ask if it was okay if I could be Jeremiah’s daddy too.” He looked over at him and saw the hesitation in his eyes. “I know you like him very much and so do I, maybe he will be happy as part of our little family.”

Mickey watched silently with Ian under him. Jeremiah wouldn’t meet Hannah’s eyes, probably afraid of what he might see. He slowly moved his hand and touched the bare skin between Jeremiah’s shorts and his baggy shirt. 

Jeremiah jumped a little but met his eyes as he slowly stroked over his side. “It’s okay Miah.”

Jeremiah gave him a smile but kept his eyes down.

“I just want Miah to be happy daddy,” Hannah smiled and perched on the side of the bed. “I’m happy he’s part of our family.”

Jeremiah looked up, smiling so big he couldn’t contain his loud squeal. “Thank you Hannah Banana!!”

Jayce grinned and pulled her down for a kiss. Groaning as her bare chest touched his. His hand moved down her back, to her ass and pulled her up on the empty side of the bed. She whimpered against his mouth but kissed him until they were both breathless.

“I’m so happy for you Miah.” Ian scooted his head over until his forehead touched Jeremiah’s. “They are so amazing.”

Mickey smiled down at them. Ian was smiling so wide, but Jeremiah had that bashful look on his face again. Ian reached forward to stroke his cheek and lightly gripped his chin to kiss his lips. Jeremiah moaned quietly against him, unable to move from Jayce’s side but kept the kiss going.

“God, I love this.” 

Mickey looked over to see Jayce and Hannah watching them with big smiles. “Pretty incredible, right?”

“Daddy?” Ian called softly as their kiss broke and Jeremiah tucked his face into his neck. 

“Yes, little boy?” Mickey smoothed up Ian’s thighs, all the way up to his hips.

“Can I play with Miah? We are friends again.”

Mickey laughed and looked over at Jayce who copied the sound. “You know I’m okay with it baby. But you have to ask Jeremiah’s new daddy, and little Hannah.” He glanced to her and winked, making her blush. 

Ian looked past Miah to see both of them looking at him, waiting. “Daddy Jayce, Banana; can I play with Miah? Please? I won’t be mean.”

Jayce looked to Hannah who just smiled and nodded. “I think that’s just what he needs Ian. Thank you for being so nice.” He leaned over his Miah and kissed Ian’s pouty lips. 

Ian blushed and looked up. “So, can I?”

Mickey nodded and leaned down to kiss him. “Maybe Hannah wants to play too?”

Ian looked at Hannah, excited. “Do you wanna play too?”

Hannah shook her head but gave that bashful, happy smile. “I just want to watch. Is that okay?” her eyes glanced at everyone.

Ian nodded and leaned over Jeremiah to whisper something to Jayce. “She can play with one my of toys if she wants.”

Jayce nodded and kissed him again. “Hannah, Ian said you can play with one of his toys if you’d like. Isn’t that nice?”

Hannah nodded and laid her head on his side. “Thank you Ian.”

Mickey nodded when Ian looked at him again. “Go ahead baby.” He moved back to kneel on the end of the bed. Jayce didn’t move, he laid next to them with Hannah glued to his left side, her head on his chest. 

“You still wanna play Miah?” Ian asked as he turned to his side.

Jeremiah nodded quickly. “Really, really bad Ian.” 

Mickey groaned as Ian cupped Jeremiah’s face and surged up to kiss him. Jeremiah gasped as Ian took control and rolled over to his side, covering him halfway with his body. Just watching was making him so fucking hard. He loved how desperate Jeremiah was. He pushed into Ian’s shirt to claw at his skin. Ian groaned and quickly pulled down Jeremiah’s shorts. He was so hard, thick and throbbing for attention.

“Fucking hell.” Mickey groaned and covered his hips with the sheet.

“Ian!” Jeremiah gasped as Ian gripped his dick, slowly pumping him. 

“Touch me Miah.” Ian mumbled as he kissed over his neck and slowly jerked him. 

Jeremiah pushed his hand into Ian’s panties and felt how hard and wet he was. “I want to taste you Ian.”

Mickey let out a deep, approving growl. He wanted to see it so bad. Ian moved to his back and Jeremiah eagerly kissed and licked down his body. He caught Ian’s eye and wanted to crawl over and take his mouth. 

“You okay Mick?” Jayce asked.

Mickey nodded without looking away. “They look so fucking good I can’t stand it.” 

“Oh, Miah!!” Ian groaned as Jeremiah took him all the way down, bobbing his head up and down fast, using his hand to stroke him.

“Feel good little boy?” Mickey leaned forward, looking between Jeremiah’s mouth and Ian’s face.

“Feels so good daddy, his mouth is amazing!” Ian put a hand on the back of his head and helped him move. “Daddy, please.”

Mickey growled again and laid down beside them, opposite Jayce and Hannah. He put his hand into Ian’s wild red hair and spoke against his lips. “Tell me what you need baby boy.”

Ian let out a shaky groan. He pulled on Jeremiah’s head to break the connection before he came. Jeremiah just moved to kissing over his body. “Did daddy Jayce top you?”

Mickey groaned as his body fully remembered it. “He did. Took me nice and hard, fast. Why?” he quirked an eyebrow. 

“Can I suck him? I want to taste you.” Ian asked quickly before Jeremiah took his lips, licking into his mouth

Mickey groaned as he looked at Jayce who was nodding quickly. Even Hannah nodded as she bit her lip. “Go ahead, let me see you.”

Ian broke the kiss and he and Jeremiah moved to their knees just as Jayce laid on his back, arms behind his head. Hannah had moved to the foot of the bed. “Can we share Miah?” 

Mickey could see how much it was affecting Jayce. His entire body was shaking and all they had done, was talk about sharing and moved to their knees. His dick was hard as a fucking rock, wet and pulsing. He could literally see it throbbing, begging for attention. God, this was going to be so fucking good.

Jeremiah nodded, eyes wide and excited. “Together.” 

They each straddled one of Jayce’s thighs and pulled the sheet off his hips. Mickey sat back; his eyes mostly glued to Ian’s ass. “Hold on a sec, you two have too many clothes on.” 

He crawled up behind Ian as wrapped his arms around his body. Ian leaned back and tilted his neck to allow his mouth to lather it with kisses. “My beautiful baby.” He whispered and grabbed the hem of his shirt and slid it up Ian’s body. 

“Thank you daddy.” Ian accepted the quick kiss to his lips.

Mickey moved be kneel behind Jeremiah and did the same to him. He removed his shirt and kissed over freckled shoulders. “Don’t worry so much Miah, you are doing a good job.”

Jeremiah sagged against him. “Thank you sir.” 

Mickey winked when Jayce blew him a kiss. He lightly kissed Jeremiah’s cheek, then Ian’s as he backed up. “Go on, make him feel good.”

He watched eagerly as both Ian and Jeremiah gripped Jayce’s dick and started to lick him. Each taking a side, they slid their lips and tongues up and down his length. Jayce arched his back and let out a deep, pathetic sounding groan. His blue eyes closed, and he gripped the messy sheets on each side of his body. 

“Fuck!!” Jayce groaned. It was so hard to open his eyes. It looked too good to watch. He was afraid that he would come the second they made eye contact.

“Jesus.” Mickey muttered to himself as he watched their tongues dance across him. Ian’s moved to the leaking head while Jeremiah’s moved down to lick over his balls. 

“They work well together.”

Mickey glanced at Hannah and smiled. Her face was flushed, and she squirmed in her spot. “They really do. You sure you don’t wanna play?”

Hannah blushed as Jayce let out another deep groan. “I like to watch.”

Mickey chuckled darkly. “Yeah, me too. But I can only sit still for so long.”

“Fuck, right there boys!!” Jayce sat up and watched as their tongues slid against each other around the base of his dick. 

Hannah squirmed even more. “You need me to go get one of his toys for you?” Mickey asked with a grin.

“Oh my, no sir. But thank you. I plan to get my attention after the boys.” 

Mickey smirked. “Yeah, you and me both.” He turned back to them and couldn’t help but look at their asses swaying just a little as they worked Jayce over. Ian’s lacey panties and those short shorts Jeremiah had, accentuated every single inch of them. Jayce caught him looking and nodded fast before he put a hand in each of their hair.

“Goddamn.” He groaned and moved behind Ian first. Kissing his lower back as he slowly slid his panties down to rest across his thighs. Ian trembled under his touch. Then he moved over, doing the same thing to Jeremiah. Kissing his back as he slid his shorts down until they were both bare to him. 

“You two are so fucking perfect.” He whispered loud enough for them to hear because they both groaned around Jayce’s dick. He put a hand on each of them, smoothing over their cheeks, teasing them with a finger right down the middle. Mickey sucked both thumbs into his mouth before he pressed them to their holes, rubbing slowly. 

They both groaned louder, the slick sound muffled each time they sucked on him. Mickey watched as they pushed back against his finger, he watched the way their moaning affected Jayce. Making him push their heads down, fisting their hair. He was panting and begging, unable to sit still. 

“Fuck, I need a taste.” Mickey groaned and leaned closer to Ian. He slowly pushed his thumb inside and that perfect little hole clenched for him. “So good baby,” he whispered and kissed over pale cheeks before he swirled his tongue around him. Mickey’s groan was desperate as he tried to dive chin first into his baby. Licking and sucking and flattening his tongue so Ian could rock against it.

“Shit Mick, that’s getting me close.” Jayce groaned and tried to get them to slow down.

Mickey pulled back, breathless. He gave a hard slap to Ian’s ass before he leaned down to Jeremiah’s. He took his time biting over his ass. Then licked from the base of his dick to his hole, swirling it slow at first, then faster each time Jeremiah pushed back against him.

“How’s he taste?” Jayce asked as he sat up on his elbows to see. 

Mickey groaned and leaned back to sit on his heels. “Fuck, so damn good.,” he gave Ian’s ass another slap, “They both do.”

“God, boys. You gotta stop or daddy is gonna come.” Jayce begged and moved his dick away from their tempting mouths. 

“Can we taste daddy Mickey now?” Jeremiah asked breathless, looking back to wiggle his butt.

Mickey groaned, feeling that flush of heat wash over him before anything even happened. He grabbed Ian by his hips and scooted him back onto his lap. “You and Miah wanna taste me now?”

Ian nodded but rocked his body as Mickey’s dick slipped between split slicked cheeks. “Please daddy. We can do a good job.”

Mickey looked at Jayce who nodded with a smile and he quickly pulled Jeremiah up to kiss and lick at his mouth. “Just don’t make me come boys, Jayce and I want to come by watchin you after.”

“Yes daddy.” Ian moved off his lap and pulled him to lay beside Jayce again.

Mickey wasn’t fully seated before he leaned over and kissed Jayce. Groaning into his mouth when Ian and Jeremiah started in on him. Gripping his dick like they did Jayce’s, swirling their tongues all around him. “Holy fuck.” He moaned and dropped his head back, unable to keep his end of the kiss up.

It felt so fucking good. It looked even better. Seeing both Ian and Jeremiah, licking and sucking along both sides of his dick. Taking turns clearing away the sticky head while the other moved to his balls, sucking each of them into their mouth. Then switching. 

He couldn’t stop panting and begging, digging his fingers into their hair, muttering a number of things, some of which he couldn’t even remember. Both sets of blazing green eyes looking up at him. Somehow, even with their mouths occupied with his dick, they looked so innocent. 

“Okay, okay. Stop.” He groaned when Jeremiah gave one last, nasty wet lick to his head. “Fuck, you got me too close.”

Ian and Jeremiah sat back on their heels, out of breath but smiling. With their panties and shorts pulled to their thighs and their dicks hard and wet. They smiled at each other as they leaned in, groaning as they shared a wet kiss. Nipping and sucking at their lips. 

“How you wanna do this Jayce?” Mickey asked. Ian started to run his hand up and down Jeremiah’s thighs. “I need to come so fuckin bad.”

“Wanna watch them play.” Jayce eyed them as their hands started to wander. “Gonna jerk off to it, yeah?”

Mickey swallowed back a groan. “Fuck yeah.” He moved to his knees and Ian and Jeremiah seemed to snapped out of their little trance and jumped him. Both taking a side of his neck, biting and sucking. Their hands moved along his chest, then down to grip him. “Goddamn, they are so worked up.”

Jayce nodded and moved closer. “Boys, can you do something for us?”

They paused at Mickey’s nipples, leaving him a groaning, begging mess. “Do what daddy?” Jeremiah asked as he moved closer. 

“We want you two to play with each other until you come.” He let out a groan when Ian licked his hip, dangerously close to his dick again. “You wanna show us?”

“Come here Miah.” Ian sat back and patted his lap and Jeremiah quickly straddled him. 

Mickey watched them kiss fiercely, it had that extra edge to it, letting him know they were too worked up. This would all end soon. Jayce sidled up behind him, a little taller so his dick slid perfectly under his balls, had him rocking back.

“They look so good together, our boys.” Jayce wound his hands around him, touching his sensitive nipples, pinching them as he licked up his ear.

“They seem to know where the other is all the time.” Mickey commented on a groan as Jeremiah tucked his hand down Ian’s panties to jerk him.

“Miah!!” 

“Play with me Ian.” Jeremiah groaned and Ian pulled his shorts down and squeezed his ass with both hands.

Jayce was still rocking against him, sliding wetly between his cheeks. Each time his head pushed against his balls, he gripped Jayce’s thighs. “I kinda wish one of them topped, wanna see them fuck.”

Jayce groaned and his hands moved down to grip Mickey’s pulsing dick. “I happen to know Ian now has a pretty pink double sided dildo,” he pushed his hips forward again, “Fuck, they would looks so good fucking back on it.”

The image Jayce just put in his head was nearly enough to have him coming. His eyes closed for a second and be pushed back against his dick, wanting to be filled again. “You’re gonna make me come.”

“I want you to come.” Jayce chuckled hotly into his ear. He increased his pace, jerking him a little harder.

Ian was knuckle deep in Jeremiah’s ass, pulling groan after desperate groan from him. Making him Jerk Ian’s dick faster. He leaned back and spit on the head, smearing it down his length before sucking on his neck. 

“Faster Miah, please…” Ian begged, head falling back to capture his lips and led him into a sloppy kiss. 

“I need another Ian.” Jeremiah sped up and bowed his back when Ian added a second finger, splitting them apart to stretch him. 

Jayce was pretty much using his ass to jerk himself. Mickey shivered when he leaned back and spit on his dick. Making it slide wetly between his ass. Brushing over his hole again and again. “I want it.”

Jayce wrapped his hand around Mickey’s throat and squeezed, turning to see his eyes. “You want my dick Mickey? Hmm, you want me to fuck you while we watch them?”

The groaning between Ian and Jeremiah was now loud and steady. It was coming to an end each time they moved.

Mickey nodded and grabbed the bottle of lube that got lost in the sheets last night and spread his legs. “They’re gonna come soon, you gotta hurry.”

Jayce took the bottle, quickly lubed up his dick and put a coat around Mickey’s hole and tossed it aside. “Just like this, stay on your knees for me.”

“God, Miah…” Ian moaned, his arm tightened around his lower back. 

“Almost there Ian,” Jeremiah began to push his ass back against his fingers. “Don’t stop.”

Mickey held into the arm that moved across his chest. Jayce rocked forward, breaching him a with a growl that he mimicked as his head fell back. “Come on Jay, fuck me.” He urged and moved back against him. Each push had him losing control. 

“God, you’re still tight.” He gasped a little while later when he bottomed out. Snug against that juicy ass. “Gonna be rough Mick, I feel it already.”

Mickey nodded and grabbed his dick, stroking fast and hard as Jayce fucked into him. Hard, rough snaps of his hips, jolting him forward but he had no where to go with his tight grip around him. “So fucking big Jay,” he whimpered each time his prostate got hammered by a rough thrust. 

Jayce wasn’t kidding, it was rough and a little painful, but he needed it as he watched Ian. He was so worked up. His big dick pulsing as Jeremiah jerked him. Knuckle deep in Jeremiah’s ass and that unbearable groaning. “Little boy.” He gasped as Ian’s lust blown eyes focused on him.

“Daddy…” he groaned and fingered him faster.

“That’s it baby, I know how close you both are.” He sagged forward when each thrust was hitting his prostate dead on. “Fuck, oh fuck I feel it.”

“Just a little more Mick, fuck yeah!” Jayce pushed one arm under Mickey’s and locked it around his shoulder, the other on his cheek, keeping him spread open. 

It happened so fast. Mickey blinked, half a second and when he opened his eyes Ian and Jeremiah were rutting against each other, climaxing together. Ian came all over his hand, Jeremiah came between them, creating this spider web of come that glued them together. 

Mickey gave a loud groan. “Right there…there...there. Fuck!” he screamed and that last thrust as Jayce spilled into him, tipped him over the same ledge. He jerked himself through it, feeling Jayce shallowly thrust doing the same. Breathless kissing up his neck as they both watched Ian and Jeremiah. 

“Holy shit.” Mickey groaned as Jayce pulled out and kissed him quickly on his lips. Ian came to him instantly, just after Jeremiah got off his lap and glued himself against Jayce. 

“Pretty baby.” Mickey breathed against his lips. Ian’s hands were all over him.

“Thank you for letting me play daddy.” Ian kissed lower, licking away his orgasm. 

Mickey threaded his fingers into Ian’s sweaty hair and tried to keep his balance on his knees. “Thank you for letting me play too, little boy. I loved watching every moment of you.”

Ian hummed around his soft dick, making sure to clean every last drop before he moved back up. “You are incredible as a bottom daddy. I couldn’t stop watching either.”

Mickey smiled and licked a drop of come from the corner of his mouth. He laid down, pulling Ian to lay with him, halfway laying on him. “You’re a better bottom baby.” He kissed his head and squeezed him close. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Mickey turned to see Jayce muttering similar things to a blushing Jeremiah. Hannah scooted up, taking Jayce’s other side. Smiling at both of them.

“You good?” 

Jayce looked over and winked. “Fuck yes. We need to do this more often.” He turned to nuzzle Hannah’s cheek. “But I need my pretty girl sitting on my face next time.”

Hannah blushed and tried to hide her face. 

Mickey grinned and saw Jeremiah nearly falling asleep, his head against Jayce’s chest. “Feel better Jeremiah?”

He nodded, sleepily. “So much better sir. Nothing has ever felt so good before.”

Jayce taking Jeremiah as his little was incredible. To invite someone who had such a bad experience with last daddy, into your circle was a big deal. It took a lot of trust and commitment. Jeremiah needed so much already, and he had no doubt Jayce and Hannah could give him what he needed. 

“You did very well Jeremiah.” Mickey smiled when Jeremiah blushed again.

“Thank you for letting me in sir.” Jeremiah slowly moved his hand until it brushed against his hand.

Mickey didn’t hesitate. He linked Jeremiah’s hand with his own and squeezed as he tightened his arm around Ian’s body. This felt food, it felt right; all of them together. Touching and tasting and loving. There were boundaries if needed but they weren’t. 

**

Mickey was the only one awake at the moment. Jayce had fallen asleep with Jeremiah and Hannah curled around him and Ian had stopped stroking his chest, laying heavy against him. He kept stroking his thumb on the back of Jeremiah’s hand while petting Ian slowly with the other. 

This party to celebrate Ian’s collar, had transformed into something much bigger. Ian was finally his, all the time, no matter what. Deep down he knew that but without the collar it didn’t feel totally real. And now it was. Ian was his and he was Ian’s. They celebrated and danced and loved and played.

His friendship with Jayce grew into something else he'd always wanted. Jeremiah finally had a home, people who cared about him and wouldn’t treat him badly. Ian felt secure enough now that Jeremiah had a daddy, he wasn’t worried Jeremiah would somehow steal him. Even though that would never happen. 

Ian was his one and only. 

“Daddy?”

Mickey nearly jumped at Ian’s soft voice. “Hey baby, thought you were asleep.” He released Jeremiah’s hand and smoothed it up Ian’s naked back.

“Not really tired. Sticky though.” Ian wiggled, feeling his chest stick to Mickey’s side.

“How about a shower hmm? Or a bath?” he smiled as he spoke into Ian’s hair, unable to stop touching him.

Ian moved his head from where it rested on his chest and glanced up. “I kinda want a shower but my legs are a little weak.”

“Mine too.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully until Ian smiled. “But I’ll make sure you don’t fall.”

“Okay daddy, I’ll go start it.”

Mickey smiled as Ian moved off the bed too quickly for him to say no. He watched Ian’s little butt sway as he disappeared around the corner before he looked at Jayce. That smile he fell asleep with was still on his face and Jeremiah was smushed impossibly close to his side. 

It took more than a second for him to stand and his back screamed for hot water and Ian’s skilled hands. 

“You okay?”

Mickey smiled as he turned to see Jayce blinking sleepy blue eyes at him. “Sore as Fuck. You?”

Jayce grinned. “Not sore but eager for round 3.” 

Mickey felt that hot spark in his stomach as it clenched just remembering how good it was to bottom again. “I need a damn shower first, and food.”

“Ian in there?” He nodded to the bathroom.

Mickey nodded happily and heard Ian humming. 

Before Jayce could speak, Mickey heard eager groaning coming from the bed. He glanced back to see Hannah working her way up Jayce’s chest and it was Jayce who let out that groan.

“Finally gonna get yours, huh sweet girl?” he winked as she looked back at him, her blush just as pink and her panties.

“Yes sir, I am.” Hannah winked back at him and refocused on working up his chest.

“Just let me know when it’s my turn to shower.” Jayce chuckled and closed his eyes. 

Mickey watched her for a second, seeing how sure she was of every movement. Just like Ian was. They both had the same bond with their littles, and it was wonderful to see it. The second her mouth covered Jayce’s and swallowed his eager groan; Mickey turned and closed the bathroom door. 

Inside the bathroom was hot, steaming and condensation coated the large jurors by the sink. Mickey looked to the shower and could see Ian’s body, slightly blurry from the swirly designs of the shower door. But it was clear; Ian was facing away from the shower head, both hands in his hair as he tipped it back under the falling water. His back arched just perfectly, making his ass pop out enough to make his mouth water. 

His baby was gorgeous. 

Mickey slid open the door and slipped inside. As much as he wanted to touch him, Mickey just stared at him. Ian still had his eyes closed and clean water fell in drops down his body. Washing away the sweat and come and pleasure. 

“Don’t just stare.” 

Mickey smiled but Ian’s eyes never opened. “You are too beautiful for me baby.” He stepped up, tattooed hands going to Ian’s waist to slide over wet skin. “Every inch of you is so perfect.”

Ian smiled and opened his eyes as he slid his hands up Mickey’s chest and linked them around his neck. “I am perfect for you daddy, see?” Ian moved forward until their bodies lined up perfectly.

Mickey groaned and rocked their hips together. Ian was taller, shoulders wider but they did fit together like puzzle pieces. His hands moved to Ian’s ass and squeezed at the same time he pushed forward. 

“Just perfect.” He whispered against Ian’s lips before he kissed him. Ian cupped his face and fell into his body. Mickey groaned, slowly licking inside his mouth as he turned them, so Ian was pressed against the cool shower wall. 

They moved together like they had one mind, one body. Each time Ian pushed against him; he would pull him closer. When Ian turned his head to deepen the kiss, Mickey followed without a second thought. When Ian lifted his leg and allowed him to move against him, Mickey gripped behind his knee to anchor him. They belonged together. 

“I can’t wait to get you home,” Mickey breathed as Ian broke the kiss to move down to his neck. “I need to take you in our bed, in sheets that smell like you.”

Ian groaned and sucked his neck. “I want our bed daddy.”

Mickey winced as Ian sucked just under his chin. “Little sore.”

Ian chuckled as he thumbed the dark purple hickey just under his chin. “Miah got you good daddy.”

“He leave a mark?” Mickey asked, a little surprised. Jeremiah hadn’t been there long, moments maybe before they changed positions.

“Oh yes, nice and purple.” He licked over the same spot until he hissed again. “He’s so needy.”

Mickey nodded as he lifted Ian’s hands over his head and held them there with one of his. “He is very needy baby boy. But he is in good hands.” His free hand moved slowly down Ian’s chest, slick with water as he breathed deeply. “And you are in mine.”

“I love your hands daddy,” Ian shivered as his hips were teased with skilled fingers. “And now Hannah has a friend to play with.”

If he didn’t know better, he would say that Ian sounded a little jealous. Ian had mentioned this before, not Jeremiah and Hannah, but other littles with one daddy. Mickey saw those longing looks, the excited reaction seeing his friends play together all the time, going home together. 

“Pretty baby,” Mickey cooed as he sucked on Ian’s collar bones. “It sounds like you want a friend.”

Ian blushed and turned his face, even though Mickey couldn’t see his face. “I didn’t say that.”

Mickey chuckled and pushed his hips forward. “Your body did. Your pretty cock twitched when I asked you.” He moved back to see the blush. “Tell me baby, the truth.”

Ian gasped as his cock was gripped lightly, making his eyes flutter closed as he tried not to openly beg. “Um, I do. Want one.”

Mickey smiled and teased the head with slick fingers. “That means you would have to share me Ian. Do you want that?”

Ian didn’t answer, just kept his eyes closed as he began to push into his fist. Mickey groaned and rubbed his cock against Ian’s hip, giving them both a moment to simply enjoy the feeling before he pulled away. 

“You going to be able to share me?” 

Ian nodded. “I-If I find the right one. Miah wanted you more than me.” He gasped again when his balls were played with. “We need one who wants us both equally.”

Mickey let Ian’s hands go and circled his lower back with one arm. Ian’s hands moved to grip his back, pulling him closer. “Maybe we can look around a little, hmm? Find one you need?”

Ian let his head rest on Mickey’s shoulder when his hand sped up, jerking him fast. “We daddy, one we want.”

Mickey growled and pushed his head into Ian’s neck. “I could never want anyone more than I want you.” 

Ian came for him, painting his chest with come as Ian shook in his arms. Moaning and panting into his neck, shaking. He felt so powerful in moments like this. Getting his baby to come with minimal effort, using only his hand and talking about how much he wanted him. 

“So good baby boy,” Mickey was a little breathless himself as he pulled his hand back and rubbed it up Ian’s chest. “I love making you come.”

Ian kissed the side of his neck as he pulled back to lean their heads together. “I love when you make me daddy.”

Mickey smiled happily. He moved so Ian was once again under the water and helped wash all his come off. Admiring the beautiful way his skin was flushed red. His own cock was hard, bobbing between them but he didn’t let Ian touch.

“You don’t want to?” Ian asked softly. 

“I think I’m spent until we get home.” They both smiled. “It would take some time to come and I want you in our bed when it happens.”

“Thank you daddy,” Ian pulled him close until the warm water washed his come away from him as well. “I love you.”

Mickey heard those words a million times, but for some reason, it triggered a forgotten deed. One he’d planned for last night, but they had been too wrapped up. “I love you too Ian.” He kissed him quickly before he moved back. “Stay here, I forgot something.”

“Daddy?” Ian scrunched his eyes, confused. 

Mickey moved back to kiss him. “Just don’t move, I got you something.” He waited until Ian gave him that beaming smile before he stepped out, not bothering with a towel and walked back into the bedroom. 

Jayce was very much awake now; on his knees behind Hannah, pushing into her at a slow rhythm. Jeremiah was under them both, his head between Hannah's thighs, licking her fast as she moved against his tongue.

“Fuck.” He groaned and it drew Jayce’s attention. 

“Care to join?” Jayce grinned at him as he gave his ass a little slap.

Mickey beat back the growl that threatened to break free at that offer. Jayce’s ass looked very, very inviting. But that’s not what he was here for.

“Sorry Jayce, got Ian waitin for me.” He looked around the room, trying to locate his pants and unable to keep his eyes off them for very long at a time.

“Whatcha lookin for?” Jayce asked on a groan as Hannah started to bounce, using his thighs for leverage.

Ignoring that wet slapping sound was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He found his pants piled by the foot of the bed and dug inside the pockets but came up empty handed. “Shit, where is it?” He bent down to look under the bed to see if it slid underneath during their hurry to get naked.

“You’re gonna do it now?” Jayce asked, a little surprised. 

Mickey nodded as he stood and moved to look through Jayce’s jeans. “Was gonna do it last night but after that damn sex swing, I lost my shit.”

Jayce groaned louder this time. “Work of fucking art, right? So happy I bought that thing.”

Jeremiah moved up a little, eyes wide. “Sex swing?”

Mickey laughed and nodded as green eyes met his. “You’re gonna love it sweet Miah, it’s so damn good.”

Jeremiah groaned and wiggled back down between them. 

Jayce huffed out a laugh before it turned into a groan. “Mick, I put it in the side table. Rolled under the chair in the corner do I moved it.”

Mickey sent a quick prayer and hoped the sex gods heard it somewhere. He moved passed thrown clothes and pillows to get to his temporary side of the bed and dug into the drawer.

Mickey snatched the little box and held it to his chest, relieved it didn’t get lost. “Thanks man, wish me luck.”

“Good luck Mick.” Jayce growled as he moved faster.

Mickey could hear Jeremiah and Hannah’s muffled ‘good lucks' before he moved back into the bathroom and shut the door.

“Thought they might have stolen you.” 

Mickey chuckled and turned his back so Ian wouldn’t see and slowly took it out of the box and tossed the box in the sink. “Got a little distracted.” He moved the glass door to see Ian washing bubbles out of his hair. 

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked, concerned as he stepped forward.

Mickey leaned his face into Ian’s palm when it pressed against his cheek. “Nothin baby, nothing.” He stepped up and captured Ian’s lips, halting his next question. Ian groaned and wrapped those long arms around him, holding him close.

“So, what did you get me?” Ian asked with a grin when he pulled back.

Mickey felt his stomach rattle, dozens of butterflies flying all over the place. This is just how he felt when he gave Ian his collar. Nervous, excited, scared that Ian wouldn’t want him. But in the end, Ian did want him. He already had Ian. So why was he so nervous?

“It’s a surprise baby boy, close your pretty little eyes for me.” Mickey smiled when Ian smirked but didn’t hesitate. 

“I’m excited!”

Mickey chuckled and moved down to one knee, making sure he didn’t slip and drop it. With his free hand, he wrapped his arm around Ian’s thigh and kissed it. Ian sighed and let one arm to drop and softly tangle in his hair. 

“Daddy,” Ian whined in pleasure, “I don’t think I can come again right now.”

Ian thought he was just giving him shower head, how fucking sweet. Mickey chuckled at his cuteness and extended his other arm up, so that when Ian looked down he would see it.

“Maybe later my love,” he kissed Ian’s hip, “open your eyes.”

Mickey looked up to see Ian open his eyes and look down with a bright smile. A smile that dimmed more and more when he realized what was happening.

“Holy shit!” Ian blurted; eyes wide.

Mickey snorted but slapped his ass. “A pretty thing like you shouldn’t say such bad words.” He teased but Ian was not in the mood. His green eyes were wide and teary. “Baby?”

“Hmm?” Ian answered, not looking away.

Mickey smiled and eyed the ring he had between his fingers. Offering it up to Ian like his heart came with it because it did. It was a bit bigger than he planned. It was supposed to be good but pale in comparison to Ian’s collar, but he couldn’t just half ass a ring. He got the biggest, the shiniest one he knew Ian would like. 

Mickey licked his dry lips, nervous. “Will you?”

Ian blinked away tears as he looked to his face. “Will I what daddy?”

Mickey stood and put his forehead against Ian’s as he slowly pushed the ring onto Ian’s long finger; it fit perfectly. “Will you marry me?”

Ian wrapped his arm, the one with the giant, gorgeous ring on it, around Mickey’s neck and gave it a wiggle. The other went to lay on Mickey’s chest, right over his pounding heart. 

“Yes.” Ian waited until he looked down into his eyes as he whispered it against his lips.

Mickey let out a gasp of surprise as he connected their lips in a slow but very heated kiss. Ian wrapped his other arm around his neck and jumped and Mickey was there to catch him. 

Ian folded his legs around his lower back and whimpered against his mouth. Mickey broke the kiss as he laughed, a overjoyed sound if he ever heard one. Ian laughed, tears mixing with the water that dripped off his hair. Their noses bumped together as they looked at each other like it was forever. 

“Fuck, I love you.” Mickey brushed his thumb over Ian’s bottom lip.

“I fucking love you too daddy.” Ian squirmed as his ass was given a playful slap.

“Forever little one, you’re mine forever.” 

Ian smiled softly at his growl and traced over excited eyebrows. “I always was.”


	3. Lock & Key

Owned  
Chapter 3- Lock & Key

(16 months later)

Mickey stood with Jayce with a flute of pink champagne in his hand, a tower of champagne glasses stood beside them and he had to smile as Jayce set his empty glass down and picked up another. They clinked glasses yet again, and Mickey stared at how his life had unfolded.

Ian said yes.

The champagne was for their wedding, set in a high tower just like Ian wanted it. Ian had spent nearly a year planning their wedding. Mickey gave him anything and everything he wanted. From the flowers, which had to be bright yellow sunflowers and red roses, to a tower of pink champagne, to the little lanterns that lit up the entire sky above them, mixing in with the cool winds of autumn. It was like something from a fairytale. 

Along the way, there had been no cold feet for either of them. Just warm feet and the occasion warm ass if Ian got a little too snippy with him. There was no rushing for any of it. Everything had been done on Ian’s time, at his pace. Ian picked his tux, mostly black because Ian said it made his skin glow, with a white tie. Simple, yet Ian tried to peel him out of it when he walked in on Jayce helping him into it.

Ian had been in white of course. Not one of those overly puffy smothering dresses, that’s not who his baby was. Ian was risky, passionate and sexual. His dress, although white, was hardly a dress. It was short, only covering his ass by an inch or so, then the rest was leg, thigh high white lace stockings along with a marvelous pair of heels that put Ian a good few inches taller than he already was. 

Mickey was short but fuck it, Ian looked too damn good for him to overthink how short he was next to Ian. 

The dress hugged his hips and the lovely curves of his sides but left his arms and his shoulders bare. You’d think with a set of shoulders like that, the tight dress would look odd. No, not even close. The best part, was that Ian refused to take his collar off for the wedding. The wedding coordinator said it clashed horribly with his dress and Ian fired her on the spot. The collar was secured around his lovely neck, the lock locked at the base of his throat.

Jayce had to step up behind him as they all got into place after that long torturous trip down the aisle, or he would have jumped Ian the moment he stepped out. He looked utterly divine the entire time. Through the words, through the exchange of rings, through the overly heated kiss that reeked of sexual promises. 

It seemed to last a lifetime and go in the blink of an eye. He was currently drinking with Jayce as he watched Ian move around the venue, still in his dress. His hair flamed like the roses and the coming sunset and made it easy to pick in out from the crowd no matter where he moved.

“Keep drinking.” Jayce nudged his elbow.

Mickey glared at him quickly before turning his attention back to Ian. “Fuck you, I am drinking. I’m just not going to get sloshed. I got a pretty little bride to fuck all over our honeymoon suit.”

Jayce groaned as he eyed Ian’s legs. “Fuck Mick, how does he walk on those damn things?”

Mickey glanced from Ian’s smiling face, down to those legendary legs. They were left bare for a reason; this time Ian had the corset piercing on the backs of his thighs. Laced tightly with a red and yellow ribbon to match the flowers. It was damn sexy, and he knew Jayce would enjoy it as well, and he was.

“You should see when he dances in them,” Mickey cock twitched, and Jayce let out a deep groan. “If I was going to die, it would be wrapped around those legs.”

Jayce downed the rest of his drink and pushed a little closer until his groin rubbed against his hip. “I wanna see him dance.”

Mickey grinned and turned to lightly knock his head with Jayce’s. “Wait til you see him bend in them. All the way until his hands touch the floor.”

“Mick,” Jayce warned and pushed his head harder against his, but his eyes moved back to Ian. “I need to get Miah higher ones.”

Oh Jeremiah. Jayce turned him into a spoiled little thing. Once Jayce made sure to show him there was no need to fear him, like he did his other daddy, Jeremiah bloomed like a pretty pink flower. So confident now, with Hannah especially. Spending their time trying to put Jayce into an early grave with all their demands for sex and play time. Most days at work, Mickey could see his neck covered in hickeys, his arms scratched and clawed and so fucking happy, glowing. 

“He is as tall as Ian, which is surprising.” He hummed his approval as Jayce nodded. “Give him 4 inch ones, he might tower over you but fuck, it’s so worth it.”

“I know my girl has some, but she has little feet,” Jayce smiled when Hannah turned as she heard her name. He winked and waited for her blush before she looked away. “Maybe Ian can go with me next time I go shopping, he can help me get the right ones.”

Mickey grinned when Ian turned, hearing his name like Hannah had. “Fuck, you better be careful. He’ll end up buying the whole store and coming home to me with half of them.”

“Daddy!” Ian squealed and jumped into his arms.

Mickey groaned when Ian pressed his slinky little body along the side that Jayce wasn’t trying to grind on. “There’s my stunning bride,” he winked when Ian blushed. “Fuck, you look so good baby.” He groaned the words against his soft cheek. 

“I’d feel better under you,” Ian whispered hotly in his ear. 

Jayce groaned in his neck and Mickey put his arm around him as well, so he didn’t fall the fuck over. “You’re going to make Jayce come if you’re not careful.”

Ian flushed hotly and looked over to see Jayce, red faced from arousal, his curly blond hair a little damp with sweat, even on this cool night. “Oh my.”

Mickey chuckled and smoothed his hand down to touch the bottom of Ian’s ass as it threatened to show under his dress. “Been watchin you baby,” Ian flushed again. “You seem to be searching for someone.”

Ian nodded as he gave a look around. “I was talking with Beau, he mentioned seeing Miah in a tight black suit.”

Mickey traded confused looks with Jayce, and they picked Jeremiah out easily from the crowd. He was the only one who had on a brightly colored dress. 

“Baby, Miah would never wear a suit.” Mickey assured him and pointed. 

Ian huffed, his eyebrows drawing together on mild irritation. “Yes, I know. He hates them like I do. But I saw someone who looked just like Miah, only a bit different.”

Jayce laughed a little, sighing in relief. “Oh, little duck, that was not my Miah.”

Mickey looked at Jayce. “Who was it then?”

When Jayce pointed past them, nearly down by the water’s edge, Mickey could see the bright flare of red hair, just like Ian’s and Jeremiah’s before he lightened it. And he was indeed wearing a rather tight black suit. The setting sun gave flashes of what looked like lite buckles all over the suit. 

“That, little Ian and horny Mick,” he elbowed him again.

Mickey felt Ian lightly slap his chest, fuck. He’d been staring a little too hard.

“That is Jerome, one of the new contractors I just hired.” 

“Daddy, don’t stare at him.” Ian huffed and looked away.

Mickey felt Jayce smile against his shoulder and sighed deeply as he turned Ian’s head to look at his eyes. “I didn’t mean to stare my love; I was simply looking to see who you and Jayce pointed out.” He rubbed his thumb along his lips. “You are the only one I need or want to look at.”

Ian huffed again as he shifted closer. “I know. I just want all your attention.”

Mickey let go of Jayce, trusting him to stand on his own and wrapped both arms around Ian’s slim waist and easily lifted him up. Ian gasped before he squealed and locked those long, lacy legs around him.

“My pretty little Ian,” Mickey growled against his lips until Ian shivered and those perfect lips trembled. “You’ve had my undivided attention since I first laid my eyes on you. Today especially.” He stared at the black collar around his neck. “You have all my attention.”

“Promise?” Ian asked sweetly but his hand moved down over the soft plains of his suit to feel him hard and ready. 

Mickey pushed against his ass and wished he had something to brace Ian’s back as he moved. “That’s all for you baby, got me so fucking hard.”

“Not to worry Ian, Jerome is a good guy. A bit scary but…” Jayce continued.

Ian looked over at him. “Scary how?”

Mickey wanted to reach over and bite Jayce’s head off. Ian was distracted, no longer rubbing him. He let Ian stand easily, making sure the ribbons on his thighs didn’t get snagged. Then he had to adjust himself. 

“I’ve only seen him from a distance, so not like face or face or anything, but he has a few scars on his face. A bad accident I think.”

Mickey glanced back to this Jerome character but could still only see a dark suit and red hair. “Have I met him yet?”

Jayce shook his head. “Hired him when you needed more time for your life,” he winked at Ian. “He’s good but not on the shift I normally work.”

Ian gave another glance at him. “I could have sworn it was Miah. Aside from the clothes, he looked similar.”

Mickey swatted Ian's butt as he too stared a bit too long. He came back to his side, blushing. Mickey put his mouth to Ian’s ear. “He made you hard.”

Ian whimpered. “You made me hard daddy.”

Mickey wasn’t sure if that was all true. Ian seemed captivated over this Jerome guy, face unknown. He couldn’t really blame him though; he too was drawn to him. Glancing his way every other moment or so, when Ian took his turn. 

“He is a mystery. Invited him because most of our crew is here, gives him a chance to meet people.” Jayce explained as he casually adjusted himself. 

The music started to play, thank God because it pulled their attention to the actual wedding part and not just one guest. Jayce wandered off to find Hannah and Jeremiah, leaving Ian all to himself. 

“Dance with your husband?” Mickey quirked his eyebrows. 

Ian’s smile widened as he nodded. “Does that make me a husband too or the wife?” Ian smile turned into a frown as he thought about it. 

That was the beauty of Ian, he was both his husband and his wife but so much more than both. Mickey pulled him away from their champagne tower and twirled him in a fast circle until he fell against his chest.

“Ian, you are my husband and my pretty bride. You’re my heart and soul,” he slowly swayed to the slow song and Ian relaxed, his face set back in a smile as he bent to lean on his shoulder. “You’re my baby and my little boy and my everything.”

Ian hummed a soft sigh and rubbed along his back. “I can’t believe today is real daddy.” He hugged him closer and shivered when soft, wet kisses were placed across his upper chest and his neck.

Mickey let his eyes open to slowly sway them to the center of the dance floor, where everyone slowly danced around them. “You’re mine baby boy, body and soul. I have told the world twice already.”

Ian moved back and leaned down to rest their heads together. “Twice?”

Mickey nodded and moved one hand up to smooth over his collar. “Once,” he smiled when Ian’s eyes looked a little glassy. His hand then moved to grip Ian’s left one, softly twisting around the ring, “twice.”

Before a single tear could fall, Mickey surged up to connect their lips. They kept swaying to the music, kissing eagerly but without hurry as song after song passed them by. 

They danced to as many songs as they could. Ian ditched the heels and Mickey shrugged his jacket. Ian has one too many flutes of champagne and as the sun slipped below the horizon, those soft little lanterns looked like stars above them. 

Each time Ian kissed him, each gentle clink of their rings had him eager to get him alone. It didn’t happen until Ian shyly gripped his hand, the last of his willpower drained away to leave Ian a needy mess, writhing mess.

Mickey left Jayce in charge of seeing people off while the venue workers started to clear away the rest. Mickey didn’t care about left over cake or about the three dozen bottles of paid for, unused champagne, he didn’t care for the two tables worth of gifts. He didn’t even pay any attention to that flash of red hair he saw again. 

All he cared about was Ian. Mickey picked him up and nearly devoured him in the limo, on the way to their extravagant hotel. Ian had sucked him all the way there while he kept a right hold of Ian’s leash, helping him bob up and down. In the elevator, Mickey got on his knees and worshiped Ian’s legs, pushing up his short dress just a little to rub against his red panties. 

The way to their room was rough. Pushing Ian up against every other wall, then Ian doing the same to him only a lot softer. Mickey finally had one hand down the front of Ian’s dress and another hand up the bottom of it as Ian clicked the keycard and they nearly toppled inside.

Mickey took his hands back to slam the door and lock it and Ian was already on his knees. Those long, lacy legs tucked up under his ass, head down with his eyes closed. In one hand, Ian held the end of the leash, offering it up to him. He knew Ian would need it like this tonight. He stayed out of his little space like a big boy the entire night. He shook hands and kissed friends and made sure it was all perfect. But now it was over, and Ian needed him. 

That was all it took to drop the suitable husband side and to unleash his dominant side. Mickey stepped up to him until his shoes nearly touched Ian’s knees. “Little boy,” Mickey’s voice was deep, and he realized now that while Ian had control through the wedding, he did not and just as Ian needed the change, he did too. He needed this. 

Ian kept silent, but he was unable to control the way his entire body trembled.

Mickey took the offered leash and quickly kissed the back of Ian’s hand before it joined the other behind his back. He gave the leash a tug until green eyes glowed up at him. “Stand up for me.”

A new shiver ran the length of his body as he stood on shaky legs, so hard that his dick was creating the perfect outline on his dress.

“I need you naked, wearing only your collar and your ring.” His voice was low as he spoke. Mickey took a step forward and ran a finger over the length of his dick. 

“Daddy,” Ian moaned, breathless. 

“I know how bad you need it little boy,” Mickey rubbed his entire hand down Ian’s cock, still covered by his dress. “You know how bad I need it. And what do we do if we both need it so fucking bad like this?”

Ian licked his lips before he answered. “Safe word.”

Mickey nodded proudly. “And what is yours for tonight?”

“Flower.” Ian whispered right away, having already decided at the party.

Mickey nodded and pulled the leash a little tighter. “Daddy’s is cake for tonight.” Ian nodded, showing him he understood. “Now, show daddy that gorgeous body little boy.”

He wasn’t sure how long it took for Ian to get naked, or how many times Ian came after that. Mickey couldn’t name all the positions he put him in or the surfaces he bent him over. The only thing he did know, was that at the end, neither of them could walk to the comfy bed and managed to pull all the blankets to the floor before collapsing in a tangle of sweaty, come splattered limbs. 

The sound of Ian’s erratic heartbeat lured him into a deep sleep. A dream about flowers as bright as the sun and Ian’s leash wrapped around his wrist. But in the background of that dream, in the hazy parts he couldn’t focus on; was a flash of red hair and a dark suit.

**

Mickey gave a glance at Ian sitting in the passenger seat of his car. The entire ride from their hotel, one he had to spank Ian’s ass to get out of, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He sat like a king in the seat, leaned back a little to make room for those long legs. Even within the darkness Ian was glowing. 

Almost like that pregnancy glow but the marriage one. They had been married for one entire day and he had a feeling that glow would be there for ages. It had nothing to do with what he wore, well, not his clothes anyways. That glow radiated under his skin, making it very hard to keep his hands off him. 

“You’re staring daddy.” Ian gave a sly smile but didn’t turn his head towards him. 

Mickey licked his lips and kept on staring. Aside from that gorgeous glow, Ian was wearing very little. From his bare shoulders, to the lacy, nearly see through corset, to that bare strip of skin between the corset and the top of his fluffy skirt; all in that deep purple color he loved; then the rest was leg. Instead of thigh high stockings, Ian wore reasonable heels that had silky purple ribbons tied to mid-calf, almost like ballet shoes. 

As for outfits, compared to what Ian liked to wear, this was suitable for the public eye. Well, the public that consisted of inside the club they were currently parked at. It was Jayce’s wedding gift to them; the club was hard to get into and required major ego stroking. And here they were, the BDSM club Jayce recommended. One neither of them had been to yet. 

“I’m allowed to stare baby boy,” Mickey’s eyes felt glued to each info of skin he could see between purple articles of clothing. “But I don’t think you’re wearing enough.”

Ian smiled and finally turned to look at him, that sly smile still in place. “Daddy, you bought this.” His voice was low, teasing as his hand moved down his body, starting at his neck, stopping mid-thigh. “You let me walk out in it.”

“Because you distracted me,” he spoke low, like Ian did. “You look so exquisite baby.” 

Ian flushed at the compliment. It didn’t matter how many times he’d heard it; it made his heart flutter each time. “Maybe I should take off more?” He arched his back off the leather seat and reached for the strings to undo them. “Would that make you happy daddy?”

Mickey let out a deep growl. His arm moved behind Ian’s back and pulled him nearly over the center console. “Not yet, I want to show you off.” He ran his nose over Ian’s sharp jaw, smelling the sex that still lingered on his skin. “I want the whole world to see you.”

Ian gripped his shirt and tilted his neck out to give him more room. “They will know I’m yours daddy.”

Mickey’s eyes glowed as licked over the side of his collar. “And you know what happens to them if they don’t.”

Ian’s thighs rubbed together in anticipation as he imagined what would happen. “Easy daddy, I won’t go far from you. I promise.”

“Depending on how it looks in there, and how it feels, you might spend the entire time in my lap.” Mickey spoke against his ear as the hand on Ian’s back moved down, tucking under the skirt to find a pair of silky boy shorts. “Okay?”

Ian lifted his butt off the seat and his hand gripped him fully, making him grind back. “Yes daddy.”

Mickey hesitantly pulled away and got out first, his cock biting into the zipper of his black jeans. He went around to open Ian’s door and held his hand out. “I bet they’re already inside.”

Ian nodded and made sure the thin strap of his purse was hooked around one arm as he unfolded and got out. “You think Miah came too? This would be his first club since…”

When Ian trailed off and gave that sad look, Mickey pulled him into his body and Ian wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t know baby, he said they would talk about it.”

Jeremiah was one of those littles that got the bad end of the BDSM lifestyle. Everything awful you can imagine could happen to a little, from neglect to abuse; both physical and mental, to being passed around to his doms friends, all of it had happened to Jeremiah. 

It had taken nearly the entire year and a half for Jayce to get him to open up about it. Jayce didn’t force him, he never would. But he made Jeremiah feel safe enough to tell them a little about it. That’s why he had the nightmares, like the one at Ian’s collaring party last year. Think of it as PTSD. 

Jeremiah still yearned for that true bond of a daddy and their little and he found it with Jayce and Hannah. Even with Mickey and Ian. They were all close, they were all there for him when or if he needed it and some days, Jeremiah would spend a few nights wrapped around Ian in their bed. Not for sex, but for comfort, to touch and feel and know that he had people to care for him. 

It was going to be a long journey into full recovery, when Jeremiah learned not every daddy was to fear. But they were working towards it slowly, together.

“He’s been talking about this.” Ian spoke up after a moment when they started walking to the door.

Mickey nodded and hugged him close with an arm around his lower back. “I know, and if he comes it will be one more step and if he doesn’t, there will always be another night.”

When Ian nodded, they linked hands and moved towards the door. He could still feel Ian’s unease about Jeremiah as they stepped inside and got their ID's checked. Mickey kept his hand at the small of his back, slowly smoothing his hands over his skin and Ian loosened up enough to allow them to take his purse behind the counter. 

Mickey kissed his shoulder, saying thank you and tucked the slip of paper inside his pocket for later. 

Now, clubs like these did not look like they did on movies. It wasn’t a dungeon with chains on the wall, it wasn’t old and musty. It didn’t make you feel uncomfortable in any way. It felt normal, soft atmosphere, light spirited, familiar.

Yes, there were rooms where you could indulge in your specific tastes. There was a long hallway off to the side with a number of rooms to choose from. But the main room was open, visible. 

Mickey headed towards the back, passed a rather crowded dance floor. Tonight was doms and subs only, or Madame’s and their subs. Some littles/subs had pretty collars, some didn’t and those that didn’t, kept close to others that didn’t, or some that did.

Places like this, for uncollared littles, could be dangerous. Most didn’t come out alone, but with another little, or a group to feel safe. Or they came with a couple, a dom or Madame that had a little of their own. It made them feel safe enough to indulge in what they liked, keeping away unwanted attention. 

The couches near the back, gave them plenty of room to sit and talk, with a clear view of the rest of the room and the dance floor. Mickey lead Ian passed all the dancing bodies and found Jayce and Hannah sitting close together.

Ian squealed softly as they got closer and Mickey smiled and swatted his butt and Ian was scooping Hannah up in a big hug like they hadn’t seen each other in ages. Jayce got up as well and Mickey came to him without pause, letting Jayce wrap him in a hug that was a little too tight foe just friends.

“Hey Mick,” Jayce kissed his cheek and pulled back. “You look good.”

Mickey grinned. “Thanks, you too.”

Ian stepped up beside them, with a blinding smile and a little flush to his cheeks. It made Mickey’s heart pound just seeing it. 

“And look at you little one.” Jayce smiled when Ian blushed again and held out his hand. Ian didn’t hesitate to take it and Jayce kissed the back of it. “You look incredible”

“Thank you sir.” Ian gave a little twirl. “Daddy picked it out.”

Mickey smiled and left them alone as Ian started to talk about their amazing hotel. He moved around them to see Hannah waiting. Hands clasped behind her back and she nearly had that same glow Ian did.

“Hannah,” Mickey leaned forward to kiss her flushed cheek. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you sir, you look incredible as well.”

This is why Mickey loved his life. Ian, Jayce, Hannah; they made him feel like no one else had before. Even simple hellos like this were incredible. But, something was missing. Someone.

When Jayce sat back down with Hannah and Ian twirled his arms around his, Mickey gave a little look around. “So, did Jeremiah decide to say home?”

Jayce smiled proudly and shook his head. “No, he came.” He pointed to the dance floor. “He’s been dancing the whole time.”

Mickey’s eyes widened as he and Ian turned around to see Jeremiah dancing. How they missed him, he had no idea. Jeremiah was head to toe in pink. The dress was tight, clinging to his small frame and left his shoulders looking extremely wide. The dress was see through, showing off perfect skin. There was a little patch of material covering his nipples, and a pair of silky pink panties to cover his bottom half. 

The dressed stopped mid-thigh, but his boots; also pink, came up to his knees, leaving a fair amount of skin showing. And he looked beautiful. Smiling and happy, cheeks flushed with the heat from dancing, moving his body a little to the beat. It was truly a sight to see.

“Daddy!!” Ian squealed again and tugged on his arm. “Can I go say hello?”

Mickey nodded, smiling. “Just don’t run.”

Ian didn’t run, but he weaved in and out of people dancing smoothly. Mickey watched as they came together, Jeremiah tucked into his neck, smiling and laughing, crying maybe. He knew Ian was saying how happy he was to see him; how proud he was. Jeremiah had been through some bad shit, but he was here, and he loved it.

“Look at him Mick,” Jayce stood and wrapped his hands around Mickey from behind. 

Mickey sagged back, something he only did with Jayce and watched them. Their hands were linked, and they were dancing together. “Ian asked me if he would come.”

“He was nervous but excited. And I’m happy he didn’t miss the opportunity.” Jayce smiled as he kissed along Mickey’s ear. “He’s been dancing since we got here.”

It didn’t take long for Jeremiah to notice him. Of course if Ian was there, Jeremiah had to know he was there too, but he had been so excited; dancing, that it had taken a moment to realize it. Now green eyes were on him, on them. 

“Prepare to be jumped on.” Jayce smiled as he stepped back.

Mickey smiled as Jeremiah tried his hardest not to run, but he was definitely not walking. Those high heels clicked too loudly for him to be walking. And he was excited, eyes wide, wearing that blinding smile and the welcome flush to his cheeks.

“Daddy Mickey!” Jeremiah screamed a little too loudly.

As soon as he was close enough, Mickey grabbed him around the waist and spun him in a fast circle, those long legs tucked in, giggling the entire time.

When the spinning stopped, Mickey had him softly pinned to the closest wall, only inches away from each other. “Pretty Miah,” Mickey cooed, and Jeremiah sagged against him. “Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for having me.” He blushed and leaned their heads together. “I missed this.”

This, did not mean them touching. Jeremiah missed being around like this, being fully involved in their lifestyle. He missed being happy and free and unafraid.

Mickey closed the distance and softly kissed his lips. “Don’t worry Miah, you’re doing amazing.”

Jeremiah’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really.” Mickey replied instantly and released Jeremiah’s hands. They went around his neck instantly, trapping him in a big hug. Mickey hugged him back just tight. “We won’t let anything happen to you.”

Jeremiah pulled back with a smile. “I know.”

“Good.” Mickey winked and led him back to the rest of them. Jeremiah instantly wrapped around the back of Jayce’s body, but his hand moved to the side, searching for Hannah, who took it with a soft smile. 

Mickey pulled Ian to him, kissing just under his jaw. “Wanna sit with me?”

Ian nodded with a smile.

That smile was everything. 

Mickey took a seat beside Jayce and pulled Ian right on his lap; legs crossed perfectly. His hand was instantly drawn to them, smoothing up and down soft skin. 

“So, how’s your honeymoon?” Jayce asked with a knowing smile.

Ian blushed like always did and hid in his neck. “Fucking incredible.” He was talking to Jayce, but his eyes were on Ian. “Ready to get back to it, right baby?”

Ian nodded. “I think this still counts as the honeymoon.”

Jayce nodded but Mickey shook his head. “No really though.” His hand moved higher up, slowly stroking Ian’s inner thigh. “The things I want to do to you can’t be done here.”

“Daddy!” Ian whined but split his legs a little, giving him more room. 

“I heard this club does just about everything Mick. So whatever you have I’m mind, I’m sure they would allow.”

Mickey gave a deep growl that had Ian gripping his shoulders. “And let everyone see what’s mine? Not fucking likely.”

The problem with having a little as delectable as Ian was, you wanted to show him off. To show the world how pretty and perfect he was. To show them he was yours, but when the world noticed how perfect and sexy Ian was, it pissed him off. Ian was his, all the way now, in every way possible. 

“They have rooms for a reason Mick.” Jayce leaned over to nip his ear. “Calm that temper.”

Mickey looked at Ian, face flushed with excitement as his hand slipped up even further, all blocked by Ian’s shirt. “You want to little boy?” he rubbed over his panties, earning him a deep groan. 

Ian shook his head as he groaned. “I don’t want anyone else to see you.” 

Mickey grinned, rewarding him by lightly brushing his fingers across his cock. “We would be in a room.”

Ian’s gripped his shirt as he groaned but still shook his head. “Don’t want them to hear you.”

God, he was perfect. 

“Well, what do you want to do, hmm? Sit on daddy’s lap all night?” he whispered against his ear and felt Ian’s body tremble. 

“You know I want to.” Ian gripped the front of his shirt, tugging it to expose a slice of skin. 

“Maybe you want to dance?” he offered, knowing Jeremiah and Hannah were wiggling next to Jayce for that very reason. 

“Can I?” 

He arched his eyebrows at Jayce, more or less asking if Jeremiah and Hannah were going to dance. 

“You want to?” Jayce looked over with a smile.

“I do!” Hannah spoke up in a hurry.

Ian grinned. “Miah?”

Jeremiah shook his head. “Need a break.”

Mickey looked at him, moving closer to Jayce. He knew that look; Ian gave him that same look when he wanted a little attention. 

“Go ahead.” He kissed Ian’s jaw and helped him stand without falling. “Stay where I can see you.”

Ian and Hannah linked hands and moved quickly to the dance floor. 

Mickey looked over and in just those few seconds he looked away, Jeremiah was straddling Jayce’s lap, long legs split wide enough to have his pink dress threatening to bunch around his hips. 

“You looked so amazing Miah.” Jayce spoke softly against his lips. “I love when you dance.”

Mickey felt that heat creep up his neck and tried to focus on Ian and Hannah dancing together. There was just something about Jeremiah that always sparked that heat in his groin. Maybe because he was so different then Hannah or Ian. He saw and did things differently because it what he was used to.

Jeremiah’s every move held that air of desperation. It made you eager to keep him happy, to make him smile all the time. 

It took some effort, but he was able to tune out Jeremiah's soft gasps and focus on Ian. He moved on the dance floor like he owned the place. Using his entire body to dance. Alone or with Hannah against him, he looked perfect. 

Mickey wanted to join him. He wanted to have Ian pressed against his chest, slowly grinding back against him. He wanted to kiss his skin and taste sweat and hear how hard he was breathing. He just wanted Ian. All the time. 

Mickey got up, moving towards the bar and tried to keep Ian in his eye line. When he turned to order a drink, Ian’s arms wrapped around him, hugging his back. He put his hand on hop of Ian’s and smiled when a kiss was placed on his cheek.

“You okay?” Mickey asked, paid for his drink and moved Ian enough to turn and face him.

“Yeah, just a little hot.”

Mickey held the chilled glass against Ian’s cheek, then his neck. A little obsessed when condensation dripped from the cup and slid between Ian’s chest. “Better?”

Ian shivered, leaning into the glass and nodded. “Will you dance with me daddy?”

Drink forgotten; Mickey didn’t answer as he leaned in to follow that drop of water that settled between Ian’s pecs. He kissed his way too it, hearing Ian’s sigh each time. At last, when Ian’s hands had moved to his back, urging him on, he licked that drop away.

“Daddy,” Ian moaned breathlessly.

“You want to dance?” Mickey asked, kissing his way to one nipple. He pulled the cloth back and slowly licked over it. “Daddy doesn’t dance as well as you do.”

“I’ve seen you dance,” Ian countered with another groan. “Please?”

Mickey leaned back up, moving the dripping glass all over the front of Ian’s body. “We can dance baby,” Ian smiled, still breathless. “Start for me.” He turned Ian around, kissed the center of his shoulder blades and swatted his ass.

Ian swayed back and forth, following the rhythm of the music with his hips. Mickey leaned back against the bar, drinking as he watched. He was so fucking beautiful.

It didn’t take him long to follow. Long enough to drain his drink, set the glass down and wind his way through the small crowd. Ian faced away from him, those long arms moving above his head. Mickey slid against his back just as Ian rolled his hips.

“Fuck little boy,” Mickey groaned against his ear when Ian’s ass rubbed all over his groin. “You are so beautiful.”

Ian’s arms dropped down, holding the back of Mickey’s neck, shivering at his kisses. “You’re hard.” Ian groaned and rolled against him.

His arms circled Ian’s thin waist, spanning his fingers out wide to feel his skin shift when he moved. “I’m always hard for you.” He promised with a roll of his own hips. “And if we were at home, I’d push this up and slide into you.” He teased the bottom of Ian’s skirt with his fingertips. 

“Daddy please,” Ian whined and moved one of his hands to lead Mickey’s down to his groin. Their intertwined fingers slid across his cock, teasing him. “I want it.”

Mickey caught a few eyes look their way when Ian moaned again. He glared at them and their eyes shifted away, a little too wide. “Not here Ian, too many people.”

“Can we go home then?” Ian begged, pushing their hands into his skirt. “I need to come.”

With a deep growl, Mickey withdrew his hand from Ian’s skirt and licked up the side of his neck. “Let’s go say goodbye.” He turned quickly, pulling Ian by his wrist until they made it back to the couch. 

Jeremiah was no longer straddling Jayce, but Hannah was. Jeremiah sat to their left, running his hands all over both of them. 

“Jayce.” Mickey waited until Hannah released his mouth and moved to his neck. Lusty blue eyes blinked quickly, trying to focus.

“You okay Mick?” Jayce asked, one hand on the curve of Hannah’s back while the other slipped between Jeremiah's thighs.

Ian sat down on the couch, right in front of him and made a move to undo his belt. Mickey growled and stopped his hands. Ian didn’t push, he sat back, slowly running his hands down his body. 

“Gonna call it an early night I think.” Mickey held Jayce's gaze, then flicked to Ian, then back again. Trying to get him to understand. “I think it’s too soon to come out like this.” He looked back at Ian who was crossing and uncrossing his legs, his thighs lightly running over his cock as he shifted. “He’s too sexed up right now. Gotta get the fuck outta here.”

“Daddy,” Ian spread his legs, hooking them on Mickey’s calves. His hands moved back to his belt, pulling on it. “Take me to the bathroom?” Ian asked and bit his lip shyly as he looked up.

“Ian, I need to talk to Jayce.” Mickey nearly groaned. It was in no way a reprimand. He just didn’t feel it. Maybe it wasn’t just Ian who was sexed up. “Just give me a second.”

“Maybe I can help?” 

That made him turn to see Jeremiah looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “Help how?”

Jeremiah blushed. “Distract him while you talk.”

Ian whined. “Please Daddy.”

“Good idea Miah,” Jayce smiled and lightly slapped his thigh. “The clothes stay on.”

Jeremiah nodded and stood. He ran his hands across Mickey’s body as he moved around him to get to Ian. “Ian.”

Ian unwounded from his legs and Mickey watched Ian pull Jeremiah down by his dress until he was straddling him. Ian’s hands moved to his ass, pushing up his dress a little to squeeze Jeremiah’s ass as they kissed.

Mickey’s mouth watered.

“Mick?” Jayce touched his arm, smiling when it took him a second to look away from them. 

Mickey looked at Jayce, all freed up to talk but the only thing he wanted was to watch them. “Like I said, we need to go. Sorry we are bailing.”

“Easy sweet girl,” Jayce hissed when Hannah bit his neck. She bit softer, making him groan as he turned back to Mickey. “It’s okay man, probably should have planned this a few days after the honeymoon.”

“Miah!” 

Ian’s groan made Mickey look back over. Jeremiah was slowly grinding in his lap, making Ian whine and beg, making him tremble. 

Mickey moved before he realized it and pressed his body against Jeremiah’s back. He stilled, no longer grinding but leaning back, it made Ian whine again. “Miah.” He groaned into his neck, tasting his sweat.

“Mickey.” Jeremiah groaned and turned his head. 

“Come here Miah.” Jayce called and held out one hand.

Mickey moved back to let Jeremiah take it and Jayce pulled him away, probably because this was getting way out of hand. Ian knew it too because he rested against the couch, not trying to grab him and no more begging, just heavy breathing for the both of them.

“Breathe Ian,” Mickey also drew in a deep breath and sat next to him, one hand on Ian’s inner thigh. “Let’s calm down so we can go home.”

Ian nodded and placed his hand on top of Mickey’s, feeling them shake as he linked them and squeezed.

There was too much sexual energy surrounding them. Making them all a little crazy. Others in the club stopped to look at them, lusty eyes as they licked their lips and turned away. Mickey felt one pair of eyes on him and it was so much stronger than anyone else’s.

A flash of red moved behind the people on the dance floor. He only caught it for a second before it was gone again. Mickey looked through the grinding bodies, trying to see it again. He was here, the guy from their wedding. The guy Jayce hired. 

“Daddy?” Ian squeezed his hand. “I saw him again.”

Grateful it wasn’t his imagination, Mickey nodded and together they tried to find him again. It didn’t take long, bright hair like that couldn’t be hidden so easily. 

He was watching them, no longer obstructed by the crowd and both Mickey and Ian let out identical moans. There was no way that what they were seeing was real. He did look like Jeremiah, down to the red hair, green eyes, pale beautiful skin dotted with freckled. Same height, but he was bigger. His arms twice the size of Jeremiah's, his chest took. 

He was gorgeous. Dressed in black leather shorts, so short Mickey knew if he turned around, his ass cheeks would be showing. His legs were tucked into knee high black leather boots, sleek and conforming to his long legs. But the top was bare, almost. No shirt, but from his hips up to his shoulders were covered in leather straps, strung randomly across his body. But what drew him in the most, was the scars on his face. Outlining it, then his eyes. Like someone tried to cut his face off. 

But that wasn’t all of it. Looking closer, Mickey could see random scars on his body. Stark white compared to his skin tone. It should have made him look undesirable, but those only made Mickey want him more.

“Oh my God!!”

The trance was broken as Jeremiah stood; his mouth open as tears filled his eyes. They knew each other. 

“Jerome?” Jeremiah asked, crying when he came closer.

Mickey leaned forward to watch the exchange. Jeremiah was crying, his hands shaking as he held them out, trying to get this guy, this ‘Jerome' to come to him. 

“Is that really you?” Jeremiah asked as he stepped under one of the lights. “Oh my God!”

“Jeremiah?” he asked, eyes wide as he looked directly at him and not at the couch.

Even his voice sounded the same. Twins? Brothers? It had to be; they were nearly identical.

Jeremiah smiled and grabbed for his hands and pressed them onto his face, kissing his palm. “Yes, it’s me.”

“Baby?” Jayce called as he sat up, a little confused and slightly angry. 

Mickey was surprised when Jeremiah didn’t acknowledge Jayce. It had never happened before. Ian seemed shaken because of it, Jayce and Hannah as well, sitting close, holding each other.

They all focused on them, trying to work it out quickly.

Jeremiah took ahold of Jerome’s face and traced the scars with his thumbs. “You are so beautiful Jay,” his voice trembled. “I missed you.”

Even though this Jerome was solely focused on Jeremiah, Mickey could still see when his eyes looked away and landed on him. Just briefly, one fourth of a second, but he felt it. It send heat spreading throughout his entire body. 

It was instant attraction. 

“I missed you too baby,” Jerome whispered back as he pulled Jeremiah closer with an arm around his lower back. 

“Mick…”

Jayce trailed off and Mickey looked over to see his eyes wide. He had no idea what this was. Or why it was happening. Why did the guy from work look like Jeremiah and why were they acting like this?

When Jeremiah moaned and pulled Jerome in for a kiss, it felt like the entire world stopped. People still danced, some still drank and talked to each other. The world was still spinning, just not to them. 

They watched them kiss like they had been together for decades. Each move they made, the other countered with a corresponding move. Their heads tilted as they deepened it, their groaned seemed to echo with their same voice.

When they pulled apart, Jayce stood and moved to stand behind Jeremiah. Mickey moved too, just in case a fight broke out. Jerome’s eyes moved off them and laser focused back on him. Starting at his eyes, they slowly worked their way down his body, creating a path of fire.

“Jeremiah,” Jayce gripped his wrist and pulled him closer. “Who the fuck is this?” He snapped, glaring at the man he’d heard of but never met and somehow, he knew his Miah. 

Jeremiah seemed to come back to himself. Noticing that Jayce was there, pissed off and nearly ready to start a fight. The look on Jeremiah’s face changed, from happiness to fear.

“Daddy, I’m sorry,” Jeremiah mumbled quickly. 

“Tell me how you know him.” Jayce demanded but he was pretty sure he knew. 

They all knew but there was something more under the surface.

“Daddy, this is Jerome, my brother.” Jeremiah smiled shyly, unaware of why they looked at him with wide, unbelievable eyes.

They were brothers. Brothers who kissed. Who called each other baby? Mickey didn’t understand it. No one did. They didn’t know how to act or respond. They didn’t know what to say. 

The only thing Mickey knew, was they were more than brothers, they were lovers. Or had been. He knew they had been apart for some time now and he knew that for some reason Jerome couldn’t stop looking at him, and he couldn’t stop looking at Jerome.


	4. Locked Away

Owned  
Chapter Four- Locked Away

 

Green eyes stayed on him, even when Jayce was questioning Jeremiah. Mickey met those green eyes, unflinching. They seemed so familiar and Mickey didn't know why. 

"Your brother?" Jayce asked, glaring up at Jerome, who wasn't even paying attention. 

Jeremiah nodded, eyes moist with tears. "My twin. I haven't seen him for a long time." He glanced over at Jerome, over the smooth scars on his face. "We had the same things happen to us by people we care about."

Mickey snapped to attention at that, looking over to Jayce who had the same broken look on his face. "The ones who hurt you?"

Jeremiah nodded. "Jerome kept me as safe as he could. But Jerome was hurt in ways I never experienced."

Mickey and Jayce shared a look. Confusion, heartache. It was bad enough that Jeremiah had to stay with an abusive man, but now his brother did too? In ways Jeremiah never knew...the scars. 

"Miah," Jerome looked to his twin, voice soft. "Is this your new daddy?"

Jayce answered for him, his voice deep and untrustworthy. "Yes, I am. Miah is mine in every sense of that word." He felt Jeremiah lean against his side. "If you were anyone else, I'd have hit you."

Jerome grinned, making the strangers bristle in warning. "Good. I'd have lost all respect for you if you didn't."

Despite the weirdness, Mickey grinned. 

"Can we talk?" Jerome asked, looking towards his twins daddy. 

Mickey kept quiet. He ready felt out of place because of how much he stared at Jerome. But he wasn't the only one. Ian looked too, in fact, he hadn't looked away and his eyes looked glassy in the way only arousal made them. 

"Daddy, I can't stop." Ian whispered. His face was pressed against Mickey's shoulder. 

"I know, I can't either." His reply caught Jerome's attention again, forcing his eyes off Jayce. "Jayce, we shouldn't do this here."

Jayce waited until Jerome looked at him. "You wanna talk?" Jerome nodded. "You know where I live. Meet us there in an hour."

"An hour." Jerome looked to his twin. Then back to his daddy. "Might I say goodbye?"

Jayce was about to say fuck no when Jeremiah whined beside him. He glanced over, seeing the undeniable need in his look. "Go ahead Miah. Say goodbye for now."

Jeremiah threw his arms around Jayce, burying his face into his neck and kissed it. "Thank you daddy. Thank you so much."

Mickey backed up, pulling Ian with him.

Jeremiah released him and quickly moved into the open space of Jerome's arms. Melting against his chest. "I love you Jay."

Jerome smiled when Jeremiah traced the scars along his face. His touch delicate and loving. "I love you too Jeremiah. Don't worry my love, I'm sure we can all work something out."

Jayce clenched his fists, jealousy rearing its ugly head. 

Mickey moved closer to him, pulling an awestruck Ian with him. "Calm down Jayce. You know some connections can't be helped."

Jayce nodded. "Doesn't mean I have to like it right away. Or understand what it means. Miah is mine."

"Yes, he is. Just give them a chance to explain." Mickey lifted on his toes to kiss the side of his neck, feeling Jayce relax mildly.

"Can you come too?" Jayce asked, tearing his eyes away from the pair and over to Mickey. "I need you with me."

"Anything you need." Mickey gripped his jaw, forcing him down so he could reach his mouth. "We can figure it out."

Jayce kissed him, getting lost in the taste of his lips for a moment before he pulled back. "I don't want to lose him Mickey." He glanced to Jeremiah, totally entranced with Jerome. "I can't."

"If you say no just because it's new, you might lose him. But if you're willing to listen to both of them, and accept their connection, he will always be yours." Mickey kissed his lips again, letting it linger for a moment. 

Jayce nodded, turning back to the embraced pair. "Miah?" He called instead of demanded. Jeremiah looked back at him. "He'll meet us at the house, okay?"

"Okay daddy." Jeremiah smiled, turning back to Jerome. "Try to hurry."

Jerome smiled. "Anything for you. Now go on, he's waiting." He kissed both of Jeremiah's hands and offered him back without a fight. 

As soon as Jeremiah was in reach, Jayce pulled him to his body, gasping when Jeremiah wrapped around his body like a snake. "Come on." He glanced to Hannah, offering his hand. "Let's go little girl."

Mickey squeezed Jayce's arm as he passed, offering comfort when he could. Now it was just him, Ian and Jerome. Now that Jeremiah was gone, Jerome turned those snake green eyes to him, staring so hard Mickey could feel his eyes in his soul. 

"You..." Jerome whispered, moving closer until they were face to face. "Are exquisite."

Mickey heard Ian gasp beside him. He would have made the same sound but Jerome's presence literally rendered him speechless for the moment. 

"Thank you." Mickey replied softly. Only Ian had ever made his voice soft like that. "It's nice to meet you Jerome. I'm Mickey, and this is Ian."

Jerome's eyes shifted to the side where a starstruck boy hid behind Mickey's body. "What a pretty boy." He smiled when Ian gasped again. His eyes moved back to Mickey. "Both of you are very, very pretty."

Ian was shaking against him, his breathing heavy, ragged. Aroused. Mickey couldn't blame him, not when the same feelings floated inside his own body. Aside from Jayce, Mickey had never felt an attraction to another daddy. Not like he was with Jerome. 

"I hope I see you again tonight Mickey." Jerome held his hand out, smiling.

Mickey put his hand in Jerome's larger one. He expected a handshake, like the normal person would do. He did not expect Jerome to bring his hand up to his mouth, kissing it. 

"Daddy." Ian moaned softly, his arms squeezing his shirt. 

"And you too pretty boy." Jerome winked at Ian. It looked like he was one step away from falling over. "Until tonight."

Mickey really was speechless. He couldn't even repeat the words back to him. So he just stood there, his mouth opened in shock, eyes wide. His cock was already hard in his jeans, begging for more of whatever the fuck that just was. 

"Oh daddy," Ian pushed his flushed face into Mickey's neck. "What was that?"

Without taking his eyes off Jerome as he left, the crowd parting like water to give him space, staring and mooning over him; Mickey wrapped his arm around Ian, gathering his trembling body against his own. 

"I don't know what that was little boy." Mickey groaned at the power that emanated from Jerome, his walk, his confidence.

Ian groaned, pressing his hard cock against Mickey's leg, grinding slowly against him. "I want him daddy."

Mickey wanted to whine when Jerome was out of sight. He turned to look at Ian, his thumb smoothing over soft lips. "Me too baby, me too."

**

Jerome had been on their minds the entire ride to Jayce's house. Mickey drove as quickly as possible, eager to see him again. Ian made good use of the trip, doing a little more than thinking about him. Before he pulled out of the club's parking lot, Ian was eagerly sucking him down.

Mickey didn't fight it, he didn't tell Ian not to make him come, he didn't even get onto him for touching himself the whole time. This thoughts were too chaotic and Jerome was assaulting his body without even doing anything. With one hand on the wheel, the other in a firm grip on the back of Ian's neck, they both got off to another person. 

"I'm nervous." Ian said as he stepped on stockinged feet across the hardwood floor. 

Mickey shut the door and wrapped his arm around Ian as they moved in. "Me too baby."

Jayce, Hannah and Jeremiah were all in the living room waiting for them. As Mickey expected, Jayce was too worked up to sit. He was pacing all available space in the ballroom. Hannah was sitting on the couch with Jeremiah wrapped around her. She was stroking his hair, then his back, comforting him. 

"You came." Jayce noticed them and walked over with a smile. He took Mickey's face in his palms, pulling him up for a thorough kiss. "Thank you."

Mickey smiled. "Told you I would. You okay?" He glanced at Ian, nodding to Hannah. Ian smiled, kissed his arm and walked away, leaving them alone. "Seriously."

Jayce shook his head. "I don't think I am Mick. I have a feeling the choice has already been made."

"You think Miah is going to leave you for him?" Mickey asked. Surprised. 

"Yeah, I do." Jayce replied quietly. "I know he wants me, but I can see he wants him more. And aside from you, I'm not close with any other doms or daddy's. So if he asks if Jerome can stay...I don't know if I can do that."

This whole thing was a mess. It would be different if Jerome showed up a year and a half ago before Jeremiah Jayce. But now they were all involved. Their feelings, their lives. They depended on each other. They loved each other. 

"Look, when we became friends, we never knew this is where we would end up." Mickey pulled him closer by his sides. "I never wanted to share Ian, you never wanted to share Hannah. We never even thought about you and I being involved."

Jayce smiled, leaning down until their heads touched. "I'm glad we are Mick. I care about you. About all we have."

Mickey smiled as well. "Me too Jayce. But what I'm trying to say is that we have no idea what Jerome wants, or what Miah wants. We won't know until we ask them."

"And if he wants to leave?" 

Mickey sighed. "Then you let him go. If it makes him happy, you know you'd let him go."

Jayce nodded, eyes watery. "And if he wants us both?"

"Then you can give it a chance. Get to know them both a little better. Who knows, you two might end up just how we are." Mickey tilted his head up for a kiss which Jayce happily gave him. "Try not to get upset until we talk to them."

"It's just so hard Mickey. I love him so much." Jayce glanced to Jeremiah, seeing sad green eyes on him. "But most of all, I just want him to be happy."

Mickey pulled him into a hug, burying his face into his neck. "Then let's keep that in mind while we talk. Don't assume you know what either of them want."

Jayce squeezed him hard. "I won't."

The doorbell rang. 

Mickey moved back, kissing him again. Then he walked to the three on the couch and bent down to talk to them. "Hannah, do you mind if Ian stays with you while Jayce and I talk to Jerome?"

Hannah shook her head. "Not at all. He can come with me to my room."

Mickey smiled at her, then kissed her cheek. "Thank you sweet girl." Hannah blushed for him. "I'll just be a minute okay?" He asked Ian, cupping the side of his face. 

"What about Miah?" Ian ran his fingers into Jeremiah's hair. 

"Miah is gonna sit and talk with us for a bit." He offered his hand to Jeremiah. He took it instantly, unfolding from where he rested against Hannah. "It shouldn't take too long."

Jayce left to answer the door. Hannah and Ian stood, waiting for him to lightly kiss their cheeks before they walked out of the ballroom. Now it was just Mickey and Jeremiah. 

"I'm scared." Jeremiah whined, eyes cast to the ground and his bare feet. 

Mickey pulled him into his arms. "There is no reason to be scared sweet Miah. We just want to try and understand so we can deal with it."

Jeremiah pushed his head into Mickey's chest, his arms circling his waist. "I don't want daddy to make me leave."

Jayce and Jeremiah were both worried about the same thing. One making the other leave. Mickey knew right then that no matter what happened, neither of them would leave the other. 

"He loves you too much to let you go Miah." He pulled back, smoothing over Jeremiah's flushed cheeks. "Just be honest and respectful like you always are and we can work it out."

Jeremiah closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Thank you Mickey."

"You're most welcome Miah." He pulled him into a soft, slow kiss. Mickey pulled back, smiling a little at how much a simple touch helped Jeremiah relax. 

The doors opened behind them. Mickey didn't jerk away like he was doing anything wrong, because he wasn't. He held Jeremiah in his arms as Jayce walked ahead with Jerome, now wearing a dark pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, walking behind him. 

Their faces were passive. Even Jayce's. He wasn't growling or glaring, no balled up fists or clenched teeth. Jayce was working hard to try and keep this as civil as possible for Jeremiah's sake.

"Come on." Mickey kissed his cheek and lead Jeremiah to the couch where Jayce stood. "Go on."

As he released his hold on Jeremiah, Mickey could feel Jerome's eyes on him again. Intense, hot, inquisitive. It had his body coming to life in seconds and they hadn't even spoken yet. 

"Mickey," Jerome purred, eyes moving slowly up his body. "I'm glad you see you again."

Mickey flushed, but did his best to keep it cool. "Jerome, glad you came." He pointed to the opposite couch from Jayce and Jeremiah. "Seat?"

"Gladly." Jerome winked, then turned his attention back to the others. "Jayce," he nodded a hello, "my love," he spoke softly to Jeremiah, keeping full eye contact. "Thanks for having me."

Jayce nodded, his arm wrapped tightly around Jeremiah. "I think we can both agree that we don't want to upset Jeremiah."

Mickey took a seat in one armchair off to the side. 

"Yes, we can agree to that." Jerome dipped his head in respect. "You must have many questions, as do I."

"Miah," Jayce glanced down, smiling when green eyes looked at him with so much love. "Do you want to explain so we understand, or do you want Jerome to do it?"

Jeremiah looked from Jayce to Jerome, then back again. "Can Jay do it? I just get upset when I explain." He dipped his head, averting his eyes.

"Sweet Miah," Jayce kissed his ear. "He can start, okay?"

Mickey sat quietly, more of an observer than actually in the conversation. It gave him plenty of time to admire Jerome without his constant attention. 

"I'd be glad to." Jerome sat forward. "If you have any questions or concerns, please speak up so we can address them as we go."

Both Jayce and Mickey nodded, Jeremiah smiled.

"So, as with all stories, we start at the beginning." Jerome offered. "First of all, in case you didn't know, Miah is my twin. And if you didn't already draw your own conclusions, our relationship is not the same as most."

Mickey heard the words like he was underwater. The only thing he could focus on was the way Jerome's adams apple bobbed each time he spoke. Or the jagged curve of his lips. The way he used his hands to talk. Large hands, probably capable of serious damage, both destructive and intimate. 

"I don't want to dig too deep into our history because Miah doesn't like to talk much about it." He paused when Jeremiah smiled at him. "Let's just say we had neglectful parents and that when it all came down to it, all we had was each other."

Jayce felt Jeremiah tense beside him. "So, you relied on each other for attention, affection. All of it?"

Jerome smiled. "Yes we did. Now, it's hard to know something like that is wrong if that's all you know. Now, I'm not saying what Miah and I have is wrong, because it's not. Not to us."

Mickey didn't feel as odd about it now as he had been before. Just the explanation had him seeing it in a different light.

"We have been together since the beginning. We shared everything. Our lives, food, water, affection, love. Fears, dreams. We share it all together."

Jayce didn't speak because he didn't know what to say to any of that. The story made sense, even if in the public eye, it was wrong. 

"Later on in our adult lives, we shared in our lifestyle, which to the everyday person is unusual. We didn't care, and found a way to meet our needs and still remain together."

"How did Jeremiah end up in an abusive situation?" Jayce asked softly, once again feeling Jeremiah tense at the words. "You were with him I assume?"

Mickey could see how that question alone affected both Jerome and Jeremiah. Jeremiah's emotions were out in the open, easy to read. But Jerome wasn't so out in the open with it. 

From this angle, Mickey could see his jaw clench, the scars shifting as he did so. He could see sweat drip down the side of his temple. Large hands curled into fists. He was not as okay as he seemed. Whatever happened to Jeremiah, affected Jerome just as badly. 

"Jeremiah found him at a local club when I wasn't around. Eventually they got together and as far as I knew it was all relatively normal in the beginning."

Jeremiah nodded. "He seemed so normal."

"And he was." Jerome chimed back in. "He treated us good, even when I came to him after Miah did, with different needs then his. He adapted well and we enjoyed him and he enjoyed our relationship."

Mickey could see the appeal. Jerome and Jeremiah were twins, that was obvious but they were not the same in any way. Jerome was abrasive, but swave. He emitted self confidence in all things, even his appearance. He seemed rougher around the edges. Jeremiah was the opposite. He was shy and delicate, lacked self confidence in all things, sexuality especially. He was soft and lovely. 

Having access to both of them must have been incredible for anyone. To be wanted by two beautifully complicated men with very different needs. Mickey had a hard time trying to harness the power Jeremiah had over him, but add a wild card like Jerome and he was done for before it started. 

"Soon we began to realize that he wasn't the man he showed us in the beginning." Jerome kept talking, seeing how wide everyone's eyes were. "He was possessive in a mean way. Used our relationship against us. Denied us what we needed. Not food or water or anything as simple as that."

Mickey spoke up, his voice sad. "He denied you each other."

Jerome looked deep into sad, blue eyes. "Yes, he did. He used it to control us into doing what he wanted. We couldn't see each other or touch unless we complied and after we did, we were broken."

Jayce turned to Jeremiah, kissing his temple softly. 

"He learned that Jeremiah was softer than I. More delicate with easily triggered emotions. He used our love to make us do things we never would have. To him and to each other."

Mickey clenched his jaw. This was a more detailed story than what Jeremiah had told them.

"Eventually it became so bad that drugs were introduced. We became addicts, dependent on him for that as well as access to each other." Jerome clenched and unclenched his hands. Feeling his body respond to the memories. "He liked to get us hooked, then take it away until the withdrawal started. He used it to remind us how no one else would love us or want us. Or understand our need for each other."

Jeremiah whined, shrinking lower into Jayce's side. 

"I can stop." Jerome offered, his eyes just as wide and watery as his twins.

Jeremiah shook his head. "They need to know."

"Not if it hurts you like this." Jerome countered softly. 

"Do you want to go sit with Hannah and Ian?" Jayce asked, running his arm over Jeremiah's. 

"No, I need to stay daddy." Jeremiah put his hand on Jayce's face, wiping a tear on his cheek. "It's okay."

Jayce waited a moment, then turned to Jerome and nodded. 

"We came up with a plan after it got worse. We waited until he left one day and went to the police." Jerome ran his clammy hands up and down his thighs. "They believed us, went to his work while we went back home, knowing they'd arrest him."

"And they didn't." Mickey spoke up, his heart heavy with vengeance on his mind.

"No, they didn't." Jerome spoke quietly as the memories did their damage all over again. "When he came home, the physical abuse started. The cops gave him Jeremiah's name first so he assumed it had been Jeremiah's idea, instead of mine."

"Daddy, can I go sit with him?" Jeremiah whispered. 

Mickey and Jayce thought he asked because he needed Jerome to help calm him down. They were wrong. Jerome needed Jeremiah to help him calm down. He was no longer put together, but open and raw the more he opened up.

Jayce nodded and kissed his lips. "Go ahead baby."

Jeremiah hugged him tightly. Then stood and moved to the other couch. When he sat down, Jerome jumped, green eyes wide, angry until he realized who it was. Mickey watched Jerome practically pull Jeremiah into his lap, holding him close as his body started to tremble. 

Mickey got up, moving to sit by Jayce and offered him his hand. Jayce took it with a smile, kissing his temple just as he did with Jeremiah.

Jerome took a deep breath, his hands holding Jeremiah's tightly. "It was so bad, that I told him the truth. That it had been me who went to the cops. I took the blame and we made a deal. I told him if he let Jeremiah go, I would stay and he could do whatever he wanted."

Mickey flinched, his stomach turning.

"And as you can see," Jerome traced the scar on the side of his face with shaky hands. "He did what he wanted. The rest aren't visible with my clothes on, but they are still there."

"Oh God." Mickey leaned forward, his eyes watery as he put a hand over his mouth so the tears and the curses didn't just spew out. "I'm sorry."

Jerome smiled. "Thank you Mickey."

There was a pause, letting the room take a second to breathe, to cry or to let it all sink in.

"That is why Jeremiah and I got separated. For nearly five years. I got him out and stayed there for another two years before I was able to get out. I didn't know how to find him."

Jeremiah sniffled, tears silently running down his face. His hands cupped Jerome's face, thumbs stroking his scars. "And you are still so beautiful Jay."

Jerome kissed his palm. "Only to you, my love. And that's all I care about."

Mickey shook his head, subtly disagreeing with that statement. Jerome wasn't only beautiful to Jeremiah, he was beautiful to him. 

"I'm sorry." Jayce cleared his throat, his throat dry and scratchy. "Jeremiah didn't tell us in depth, and we didn't push him."

"In depth is awful." Jerome wiped his face, trying to bring back his smile. "But that is our story, one of love and despair."

"Jayce is a good man Jay." Jeremiah spoke up, leaning into him. "He wanted me when no one else did, when I didn't even want myself. He saved me, just like you did."

Jayce felt his heart swell and crack at the same time. 

Mickey squeezed Jayce's hand. 

"Anyone would be stupid and foolish not to want you Miah. But I'm happy you didn't settle for just anyone." Jerome kissed his hands. "You deserve only the best in all things."

"He is the best Jay. Mickey is too. He has taken care of me just as Jayce has. Ian and Hannah too." Jeremiah's tears dried when he spoke about his family. "They helped me find happiness."

"Fuck." Jayce whispered, knowing only Mickey heard it. 

"Yeah." Mickey smiled. 

"I can see that, my lovely Miah. Happiness was all over your face when I saw you, just as it is now. That's all I wanted for you." Jerome kissed his smiling lips quickly, then turned to Jayce and Mickey. "Thank you, for being so good to him. And I hope now that you know all that happened, that it doesn't change your view of him."

Jayce shook his head, no hesitation. "It changes everything Jerome." He could see confusion on both of their faces. "I love him even more after hearing all of that. I feel so grateful that he took a chance with me."

The tears started back up for Jeremiah. He kissed Jerome's cheek quickly, ran the short distance between couches and jumped onto him. 

Jayce caught him with laugh, wrapping both arms around his small frame as he cried. "You are not supposed to be crying sweetie."

Mickey moved over, giving them room. His smile matched Jayce's, overly happy, even with the sad story. He looked away, then caught Jerome staring at him again. Not at Jeremiah like he assumed he would be, but at him.

"Thank you for telling us. Helping us understand." Mickey kept his voice low so Jerome didn't hear how raw it sounded. "It probably doesn't mean much coming from someone you don't know, but I'm sorry you had to go through that. Jeremiah too."

Jerome held out his hand, waiting until Mickey laid his on top before he replied. "Even as someone I don't know, you are too kind. I am beyond relieved that you don't think less of him for all of it. For our relationship."

His heart beat out control when Jerome kissed his hand, letting his lips linger for a moment before he released it. "It helps to know the reason behind it. And if it's what you two want, then who am I to say no?"

Jerome grinned. "I wish more people thought so Mickey."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying!" Jeremiah blurted as he sat back, trying not to cry again. "I just love you so much."

Jayce grinned, wiping away his tears. "Happy crying is always allowed Miah. And I will love you no matter what."

Mickey glanced at Jerome, who was now looking at them but he wasn't angry or jealous, not even territorial. He was smiling, happy. Taking joy from his twins happiness. That itself was rare. To let the one you love, love someone else.

"I am very glad he has you Jayce," Jerome caught his eyes, smile still in place. "And if possible, maybe I could see him sometimes?"

Jayce's smile slipped, Jeremiah looked grief stricken at the thought that Jerome would leave. Mickey was just shocked because even after knowing his relationship to Jeremiah, Jerome asked. Not demanded. He didn't assume. 

"Please don't leave Jay." Jeremiah felt his eyes water. "I don't want you to go."

Jerome smiled. "I'm not leaving Miah. But this is Jayce's house, your house. I live in the city, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Is that all you want, just to see him?" Jayce asked, a little taken back. This is not what he expected.

"If it does not offend anyone, yes. We have been apart for a long time and I miss him terrible." Jerome's heart ached to touch him, to hold him. "Maybe dinner or breakfast? Something that allows us time to talk and catch up."

Mickey had to force his jaw not to fall and scrape the floor. Jerome was something else.

"Forgive me," Jayce nearly flinched at his own words. "I assumed that you would try and convince him to leave me."

Jeremiah gasped, eyes wide. "Daddy, I would never leave you like that."

Jerome was a little surprised as well. 

Mickey wasn't. He knew That was Jayce's biggest fear. 

"As much as I love him and want him with me always, I would never ask him to give up any acquired happiness for me." Jerome put a hand over his heart. "His happiness takes priority over my own."

Again, Mickey found himself speechless. 

"His takes priority over my own as well Jerome." Jayce moved Jeremiah until he sat on his lap, both legs off to one side. "And if he wanted to leave right now, or any other time to be with you again, I would let him."

Both Jeremiah and Jerome gasped at that, green eyes wide. Mickey only grinned, his heart beating wildly for Jayce and his incredible selflessness. It rivaled Jerome's.

"Daddy, I don't want to leave you. Ever. I thought when you heard about our past and our relationship, you would ask me to go." Jeremiah cried silently, overwhelmed with emotion. 

"I never want you to leave me Miah, not even for a moment." Jayce managed to get a smile from him. "But I understand the need you have for him, that he has for you and I know it will always be there."

Jeremiah nodded sadly.

"And I care about you too much to deny you what or who you need to be happy." Jayce kissed across his jaw quickly. "I just don't know of a way to give you the things you want and need."

This was hard, for all of them. Mickey could hear the pain as well as he could see it. They all didn't know what to do, or how to compromise.

Jerome spoke up, his voice quiet and soft. "I didn't mean to cause a rift. I don't want that for you two."

"I know Jerome, I see that now." Jayce smiled until he realized that Jeremiah was still frowning. "Maybe we can start slow then. Since none of us know what to do, we can start slow. Meet up, talk. You guys can spend some time together."

Jeremiah smiled, wrapping his arms around Jayce's neck as he huffed him hard. "Thank you daddy. I would love that very much."

"You're welcome little boy." Jayce hugged him back, kissing along his neck for a moment before he pulled back. "Jerome, does that sound okay?"

When Jerome didn't answer as quickly as Jeremiah, Mickey glanced over to see green eyes full of tears. He was happy, but crying. Just like Jeremiah. 

Jayce looked at Mickey, clueless as to what happened. 

"Jerome, if you don't want that I'm sure Jayce can work something else out."

"That is more than I believed would be granted." Jerome looked at Jayce like he could see the halo over his head. "Thank you so much."

Jayce and Mickey let out the same breath of relief. 

"You're welcome Jerome. Maybe we can meet back at the club tomorrow night since we cut tonight short?" Jayce offered.

"I will be there whenever you ask." Jerome smiled widely. "God, I kinda wanna hug you right now."

Mickey laughed, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. "Jayce loved hugs, don't you?" He winked. 

Jayce nodded. "I do love hugs."

Jeremiah squealed, hugging Jayce close before he jumped up, hugging Jerome just as tightly. "I love you both so much."

Jerome wrapped Jeremiah up, helping him climb onto his lap like he had been with Jayce. "Love you too Miah. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Jayce stood, making the rest of them stand. "Tomorrow say at 10?" He asked Jerome as Jeremiah unglued from his front. 

"I'll be there." Jerome confirmed before he moved quickly, hugging Jayce just as tightly as Jeremiah hugged him. "Thank you."

It took a minute for Jayce to respond before he hugged back. He could see both Jeremiah and Mickey looking at him like he hung the stars. "You're welcome."

"Daddy?" Jeremiah waited until Jerome backed up to talk.

"Yes?" 

"Before Jerome leaves, can I show him my room?" Jeremiah asked shyly, twiddling with his fingers. "I want to show him how pretty it is."

Mickey smiled. He knew how proud Jeremiah was of his room. He loved everything about it and had given them all a tour to show it off. Mickey now understood why a simple room would make him so happy. Because he never had one before.

"You have your own room?" Jerome asked, eyes wide in shock. "Like with your own stuff?"

Mickey chuckled because fuck, he was fucking adorable. 

"Yes!!" Jeremiah squealed again, jumping on his toes. "It's all pink and fluffy and mine."

Jayce grinned. "You can show him Miah, just make it quick okay? It's already late."

Jeremiah nodded and held his hand out to Jerome. "We need to hurry! But we can't run because we could fall."

Mickey laughed again, making Jayce laugh too and Jerome grin happily. This was going surprisingly well and he almost couldn't believe it. 

"I'm so excited!" Jeremiah led him away from them, smiling the entire time. "Daddy let me pick everything I wanted."

As they walked away, Jeremiah jabbering on about his room and how amazing Jayce was, Mickey moved up behind him, sliding his arms around his waist and pulled him back to his chest.

"That went very well." Mickey smiled when Jayce linked their hands. 

"It really did. I almost can't believe it. Jeremiah doesn't want to leave." 

The pain in his voice was very real. So was the relief. "He loves you. And I think Jerome is half in love already." Jayce chuckled. "He hugged you pretty hard."

"Yeah he did. But he's not the only one half in love." Jayce turned to face him, smiling at Mickey's blush. "He can't take his eyes off you."

Mickey smiled happily. "I think that's mutual. And I don't even know why, there is just something about him that makes me look. Ian too."

"Yeah, I saw that as well." Jayce offered Mickey his hand. "Let's go get our baby's hmm? Bring em up to speed."

Together they walked deeper into the house, passing Jeremiah's room and they could still hear him talking excitedly through the cracked door. Hannah's room was only a few feet down and Jayce still knocked, even when he didn't have to.

"Come in." Hannah called softly.

Jayce opened the door and they both smiled at them. Hannah and Ian were in their underwear, sprawled out in the middle of her bed coloring. Stuffies tossed around, blankets too and they had Powerpuff Girls playing on the tv in the corner.

"Daddy!" Ian grinned, jumping off the bed and into his arms as soon as he was close enough.

Mickey groaned, holding Ian by his ass while Hannah gave Jayce the same greeting. "Missed you little boy." He smiled again when Ian kissed around his face, then at his mouth like they'd been apart for hours. "I see you missed me too."

"I was worried." Ian admitted, brushing Mickey's hair back. "Jeremiah didn't seem happy when we left."

Mickey moved to the bed and sat on the corner with Ian straddling his lap. Behind him, he could hear Hannah and Jayce talking in hushed whispers, kissing every now and then. 

"He wasn't, but not to worry. We have it all figured out." Mickey let his hands roam up and down Ian's bare back, then his thighs. "Jeremiah is very happy now."

"What happened?" Ian asked softly.

"You know Jeremiah has a bad past, with an awful daddy." He waited for Ian to nod sadly. "Jerome was there too apparently, he was involved with them and didn't get treated any better than Jeremiah."

Ian gasped. "That's awful."

"Yes, it is. That's why Jerome has those scars, because that man did awful things." He held Ian closer, comforting him as much as he could. "Jerome told us their childhood wasn't any better and that's why they are the way they are with each other."

"Together?" 

"As lovers, yes. They are just as in love as we are, or Jayce with Hannah and Jeremiah. It's just a little different." 

It was a little amazing how Ian didn't seem put off by any of it, the brother thing. Yes, he had questions, Hannah too as she listened to him with Jayce answering her questions. 

"Is Miah leaving daddy?" Ian asked quietly, his eyes moist with tears.

"Oh no. Not at all baby." Mickey kissed his cheek. "Jeremiah is staying where he belongs, but Jayce did promise that Jerome could come around too sometimes, spend some time with Jeremiah."

"He needs him very much. I could see it." 

When Ian cupped his face, Mickey closed his eyes and leaned into it. Then kissed it. "Yes he does. We are meeting him at the club again tomorrow if that's okay with you?"

"Anything to help Jeremiah." Ian caught Jayce's eyes from over Mickey's shoulder, mouthing the words 'thank you.' "I would like to see him again too."

Mickey groaned knowingly, shifting Ian a little until he was sitting on top of his groin, already semi hard. "Yeah, me too baby."

"You're hard." Ian whispered against his mouth, grinding a little. 

Mickey nodded. "I am." He glanced between them. Ian's panties were just big enough to contain him but the material strained. "So are you baby."

"Can we play daddy?" Ian asked, leading one of Mickey's hands to his cock, whining when he touched him. "I still need to come from earlier."

Their desire had been temporarily contained during the confusion and the talk and though Ian made him come, he was far from sated. He needed full naked bodily contact. He needed Ian just as much as Ian needed him. 

"As soon as Jerome leaves for the night we can play baby." Mickey kept stroking him through his panties while his other hand moved to slip down the back, teasing over his ass. "Want you to put those heels back on when we do."

Ian moaned, rolling his body against his. "Just the heels?"

"Just the heels baby boy." Mickey captured his mouth, moaning when Ian gasped and nibbled his bottom lip. 

The entire time they moved together, kissing and grinding, holding the promise of exhausting sex, Mickey couldn't help but wonder what Jeremiah and Jerome were up to.

**

"Do you like it?" Jeremiah asked shyly, his hand still linked in Jerome's. 

Jerome grinned. The room was extravagant. All pink, everything from the color of the walls to the blankets on the lush looking bed, to the dozens of stuffed animals that seemed to take over every corner of the room. Jeremiah even had a swing in one corner, shaped like one of those mushroom chairs with the high backs and fluffy sides, only it hung from the ceiling, giving him enough room to spin all the way around.

"I think it's wonderful Miah." Jerome kissed his cheek as he blushed. "You picked it all?"

Jeremiah nodded. "Daddy told me to pick anything I wanted. Whatever I wanted."

"Jayce is very wonderful to let you do that." Jerome took a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled him so he was standing between his split legs. "You always did like pink."

Jeremiah laughed. "And you never did."

"I like pink on you very much." He winked, arching into Jeremiah's palms when he cupped his face. "I prefer darker colors but you are much too pretty for those."

"A few of my clothes are dark." Jeremiah insisted as he moved to slide the closet door opened. 

Jerome was surprised to see the thing full of clothes. All dresses and skirts, pretty outfits. No jeans, or pants of any kind, no suits. Nothing overly masculine. That wasn't who Jeremiah was. 

"See?" Jeremiah pointed to the darkest item of clothing which happened to be dark pink.

Jerome laughed happily. "My love, that is not dark. Dark is blue or purple, black for sure."

"I don't like those." Jeremiah ran his hand from end to end, feeling every type of material ever made. "And I hate pants."

Without meaning to, Jerome eyed his scantily clad legs and felt his body eagerly respond. "Come here Miah."

The deep tone of his voice had Jeremiah quickly abandoning his clothes as he moved to him. "I'm so happy you're here."

Jerome took Jeremiah's hands and put them around his neck, his fingers moving down soft skin until they reached his jaw. "Happy isn't a strong enough word for what I feel right now." 

"I want you." Jeremiah whispered against his mouth as his thumbs traced his scars. "I need you Jay."

Jerome groaned, gripping the side of his face as he kissed him softly. Stroking his tongue against Jeremiah's lips until he opened for him with a gasp. He was so soft and sweet, just like he'd always been. Just like he was in his memories, in his dreams. 

"Pretty Miah." Jerome moaned as the kiss slowed and he was able to kiss over his neck. Breathing down his smell, from whatever expensive perfume he wore to the sweat on his skin from dancing. "You know how much I need you."

Jeremiah nodded, moving away while he linked their hands and moved them to the side of the bed. He sat down, stockinged legs spread wide as his dress bunched around his hips.

"Oh, my pretty baby." Jerome moaned again, hungry eyes searching for bare skin. He put each hand on his thighs, gently squeezing before he split them wider. "You look so sweet. So soft." He bent forward to lick up the center of his throat. "I'm hungry for you."

Jeremiah whined, his back arching, thighs split wide as the roughness of Jerome's jeans rubbed against him. His hands moved under Jerome's shirt, clawing his fingernails down hard muscle and soft skin. 

"Take this off. I need to feel your skin." Jeremiah tugged at the shirt, trying to push it up. "Mine need to come off too."

As much as Jerome wanting to rip all those pretty clothes off him and cover that gorgeous body with his own, his mind wouldn't allow it. 

"Come on Ian, Hannah, put some clothes on."

Jerome stopped kissing down Jeremiah's neck when he heard Jayce's voice in the hall. He gave one last kiss, then moved back. "We can't baby." 

Jeremiah whined. "Please? It's been so long."

"It's been a lifetime." Jerome smiled sadly and helped Jeremiah fix his dress, then moved out of the cradle of his hips. "But things are different now and we can't act in impulses. I don't think Jayce would like that."

Jeremiah shook his head, crossing his legs as Jerome sat next to him, pressing into his side when the bed dipped. "I don't want to hurt him like that."

"Nor do I." Jerome kissed over one bare shoulder, then his ear. "We can when the time is right, okay?" Jeremiah nodded, tilting his head. "Now, tell me about your wonderful life here."

The frown on Jeremiah's face was replaced by a loving smile. "Here is wonderful Jay. I've been with them for nearly two years."

"That's a long time." Jerome smiled. "I'm happy that you're so happy."

"I want you to be happy too."

"I am happy Miah." Jerome linked their hands. "I'm sorry for taking so long to find you. I tried everything I could. Went to our old clubs and friends, other daddy's and littles. But no one could help me."

Jeremiah leaned further into him. "I'm sorry you had to stay there with him. I'm sorry I left you." His voice cracked, a raw, watery sound. "It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Yes don't cry baby." Jerome wrapped his other arm around Jeremiah's back. "You have no reason to be sorry. I would happily stay there if it meant you never had to go back."

Jeremiah turned, tracing his scars. He was so drawn to them, how smooth they were. "But what he did to you, because of me."

"Am I ugly to you?" Jerome asked sadly, feeling the tears prickle in his eyes. 

Jeremiah gasped. "No, you are beautiful Jerome. You have always been beautiful to me. Even with these." He kissed the corner of his mouth, right on the scar tissue.

"As long as you don't mind them, our past stays in the past. It can't hurt us anymore. He can't." Jerome let the tears fall as the anger started to rise. "I made sure of it."

Jeremiah's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"I did what I had to Jeremiah." Jerome softened his voice for him, so he didn't frighten him. "I had to get away somehow and make sure he couldn't find us. Or do that to anyone else."

"You killed him." Jeremiah whispered, his blood pounding under his skin. 

Jerome nodded, relaxing when Jeremiah didn't jerk his hands away. Before he found his twin, Jerome was certain he would never tell anyone how he escaped. Not even the cops. But now, he had to tell Jeremiah, at least to ensure his safety. To make him understand that he could never hurt anyone again. 

"It needed to be done, or it would have been me."

"Better it be him then." Jeremiah pulled him in for a slow kiss.

Jerome pulled back when it was clear that Jeremiah was after more. "Now, no more sadness for either of us. Why don't you tell me about Mickey. He sure is a huffy thing."

Jeremiah smiled. "Mickey would laugh if you called him that. He is just as incredible as Jayce is."

"He is very…" Jerome trailed off, the needs of his body getting tangled in his words. It produced a groan, his entire body pulsing as he thought of him.

"You like him, don't you?" Jeremiah teased, grinning. "I saw the way you looked at him. Unable to take your eyes away."

Jerome blushed. "I didn't mean to be so blunt about it all. It just happened. He is very handsome."

"Yes he is." Jeremiah moved to his side table, grabbing the framed photo before he handed it to him. 

Jerome took it. It was a photo of all of them. Jayce, Mickey, Jeremiah, Mickey's pretty boy Ian and a bashful girl. His eyes locked onto Mickey and Ian, the way they held each other, their smiles. 

"He seems just as smitten as you are." Jeremiah looped his arms around one of Jerome's and rested on his shoulder. "Ian as well, looking at you like he does his daddy."

"I need to learn how to act normal around them." Jerome laughed lightly as he set the picture back down. "Last thing I want is to offend anyone or cross any lines."

"Jeremiah?" 

They both looked towards the open door at the sound of Jayce's voice. 

"We should go." Jerome stood up, pulling Jeremiah with him. "Thank you for showing me your room. It smells like you."

Jeremiah stopped them at the door. "I can't wait until it smells like the both of us."

The way his heart pounded was nearly painful. Jerome moved fast, scooping him up as long legs locked around his hips and pushed him into the wall. 

"I can't wait until my body smells like you." Jerome purred into his ear as Jeremiah gasped. "Until your mouth tastes likes me again."

"I hope it's soon Jay, I want you so bad." He moved his hips as much as possible, grinning his cock between them. "I miss all of it."

"Jeremiah!!"

Jerome pulled back, kissing trembling lips before he set Jeremiah on his feet. Once again putting their clothes in the right places, smoothing down wild red hair as they shared smiles. That's what Jerome missed the most, his twins smile. 

"Coming daddy!" Jeremiah yelled back. "Ready?"

Jerome nodded but grabbed a silky pink robe behind the door and held it open. "You need this because I can see all of you."

Jeremiah glanced down, blushing as soon as he could see the entire outline of his cock. "Yes, I do need that." He slipped his arms into the robe, drawing Jerome's arms around him. 

Hand in hand, they walked out of Jeremiah's room and back into the ballroom. This time Hannah and Ian were there, beginning them all together again. 

"Enjoy your time?" Jayce asked, smiling at their linked hands.

"Very much, thank you daddy." Jeremiah didn't let go of Jerome, but offered his other hand to Jayce.

Jayce took it with a smile. "I'm glad."

Jerome's eyes instantly moved to Mickey. Blue eyes staring back at him. But there was something different then he saw him half an hour ago. 

Luscious lips were red, a little swollen. His hair was a mess in the way that only pulling will make it. His shirt was untucked in the front, hiding an erection no doubt. Mickey was aroused, and the reason stood to his left, green eyes sparkling. 

"You're staring." Jeremiah leaned in to whisper, hearing Jayce chuckle beside him.

Jerome forced his eyes away from them. "I should be going. It's already very late."

"Yes, it is. And passed bedtime." Jayce smiled, kissing Jeremiah's cheek. "Still on for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow at 10, I will be there." Jerome unlinked their hands and offered his to Jayce. "Thank you again, for everything."

Jayce shook it, squeezing just as tightly as Jerome. "You're welcome."

Jerome turned his attention to Mickey and Ian, moving away from the others. "Mickey, Ian, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He offered his hand to Ian first, kissing the back of it when it was placed in his palm.

Ian blushed, unable to speak.

Then Jerome offered it to Mickey, eyes dark, trying to be good. "Goodnight Mickey." He turned Mickey's hand, kissing the inside of his wrist. 

Mickey licked his lips, trying not to let that arousal creep back up his spine. "Goodnight Jerome, get home safe."

Jerome glanced to the girl next to them. Smiling softly. "Nice to meet you Hannah."

Hannah blushed. "Nice to meet you too sir."

That got Jerome to hesitate, eyebrows lifted. Sir? How interesting. He glanced to Jeremiah to see the same look on his face before he grinned shyly. 

"I'll walk you out." Jayce said after a moment. Jerome turned back to them and they all walked to the front door. 

Jerome eyed Jeremiah. "Might I say goodbye?"

Jeremiah glanced up at him, eyes begging. Jayce had no reason to say no, even though their goodbye wouldn't be a mere shake of hands. "Go head little boy, but keep it brief. It really is late."

Jeremiah rose up on his toes, kissing his lips. "Thank you."

Jerome nodded his head as a thank you, vowing to keep it as brief as possible. He didn't want to push the issue, but he really wanted a proper goodbye. 

"Miss you already." Jerome pulled Jeremiah into his body, leaning their heads together as they shared a smile. "I hope you have the sweetest dreams."

Jeremiah wound his hands around to the back of hair hair. "I miss you too Jay. And I hope you have the naughtiest dreams."

Jerome barked out a laugh, happy Jeremiah remembered their special little goodbye. It hurt his heart and made it pound wildly at the same time. "Goodbye for now, my love. I will see you tomorrow."

Jeremiah's smile slipped as their lips inched closer. "Goodbye for now."

Remembering his place, but unable to neglect his need for contact, Jerome kept the kiss soft. He didn't growl as he normally would, or let Jeremiah deepen it like he wanted to. Just a few dozen kisses, soft and quick.

"I love you." Jerome whispered into the last kiss, pulling away. 

"I love you too Jay." Jeremiah released him, smiling as much as he could as he moved back to Jayce. 

Jayce was sharing at him when he looked over. Jerome expected anger, or jealousy. But it was a warm, fond look. A possible response to his obvious control, even when he wished he didn't have to use it.

"Get home safe Jerome." Jayce opened the door. Jerome passed through, offering a way as he went. They watched until his car silently drive away. Jayce shut the door, locking it and set the alarm. "You okay?"

Jeremiah saved against his side. "Overwhelmed I think."

Jayce nodded and bent down to pick him up, bridal style. "I can imagine." He walked them back to the ballroom and sat down with Jeremiah in his lap. 

"God, it's been a long night." Mickey chuckled as he sat down next to them. Ian made himself at home on his lap, straddling him. "Something I can help you with little boy?" He asked, grinning.

Ian blushed, nodding. "I have a few things in mind daddy."

Hannah moved to sit with Jayce, cuddling up to his side. She smiled when he kissed her head. "You okay Miah?" She asked, stroking over his legs.

"Tonight was just a lot." Jeremiah grabbed her hand and kissed it. 

Jayce was trying to be good, he really was. But ever since Jerome came into their lives, he felt out of control. Of himself and of Jeremiah and their love. Them sitting together like this helped, but he was needy for other things.

"Daddy, maybe you should take Miah to bed?" Hannah asked, petting his hair back. 

Jayce glanced over. "You sure?"

Hannah smiled. "You guys need tonight after all that. I'll be okay."

Jayce released Jeremiah's legs so he could grip her chin, kissing her in that demanding way he needed Jeremiah. "I love you sweet girl."

Hannah blushed happily. "Love you too daddy. Maybe I can play with Ian and daddy Mickey tonight?" She asked hopefully. 

At that request, Ian slowly rolled his hips, making him groan, gripping his ass. 

Jayce glanced to his other side, not surprised to see Ian trying to devour him from the mouth down. "You okay with that?"

Mickey turned his head, forcing Ian to his neck. "Of course. Hannah is always welcome." He caught her eye and winked, just so she blushed again. "Any restrictions?"

Jayce shook his head. "No, not this time. She needs some attention."

Hannah turned into a giggly mess, blushing hotly as she wiggled. "Thank you."

Jayce kissed her cheek. "You're welcome. Miah, say goodnight?" 

Jeremiah sat up, gripping Hannah's face as they kissed deeply. When he moved back, Ian was lined up for his kiss. Jeremiah smiled, kissing him just as he did Hannah.

"Still got one for me?" Mickey asked as he bent down, tracing his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Always have a kiss for you." Jeremiah blushed and let Mickey lean down, kissing him a lot slower than the others. "Love you guys."

"Love you!" They all said and smiled.

Mickey glanced up at Jayce, sensing his hunger for control over Jeremiah. "You okay?"

Jayce growled, nipping Mickey's lip. "Just need him bad after all this."

Mickey nodded, he understood entirely. "See you in the morning, hmm?" He kissed him, whining just a little when Jayce took control, biting his lip again. 

Jayce stood up, eyes full of fire as he carried Jeremiah into the house. "Need you so bad little boy."

Jeremiah groaned, kissing along his neck. "Need you too daddy."

Mickey watched them go, wondering how they would look when they surfaced again. He turned back to look at Ian, just to see Hannah already in his lap, playing with his hair.

"I guess we take the room Jayce saves for us." Mickey moved to stand behind Hannah. She leaned back, one arm moving back to hold onto his arm. "Unless you want to go to your room?"

Hannah shook her head. "I like yours."

Mickey leaned down, pushing his face onto her neck. "Our room it is. Been a long time for you and me little girl." He kissed along her neck, hearing her gasp. "I missed you."

"Missed you sir."

Mickey backed up, smiling as Ian stood and kept Hannah in his arms. "Ready baby boy?"

Ian grinned. "Ready daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Possible part two....


End file.
